Nous avons grandi sous le soleil
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Des rires. Des enfants se poursuivent, sous l'oeil bienveillant de leurs parents. Ils l'ignorent, mais ils ont une chance immense ; leur vie ne se déroulera pas sous une montagne... . Les enfants de Chasriel, Frans, Alphdyne, et leurs aventures rassemblées ici.
1. Tag, you're it

**Tout est parti d'un jeu du Fof où il fallait écrire sur le thème "colle" en une heure. Mes enfants sont donc nés durant une nuit d'écriture, et je n'aurai jamais pensé que cette histoire aurait une suite... Et j'en suis contente :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- C'est toi qui t'y colles !

On entendit le claquement caractéristique d'une main qui frappait un dos, un rire puis des pas précipités.

\- Mais, c'est pas du jeu !

\- Les enfants ! s'écria Toriel. Il ne faut pas courir dans la maison !

\- Allons Tori, dit doucement Asgore, les vacances viennent de commencer, c'est normal qu'ils soient excités.

Une boule de poils passa à toute allure devant le couple royal et bondit à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Désolé Mamie ! On va dans le jardin !

\- Fais attention Marsyas !

Moitié bouc, moitié humain, ressemblant à un satyre, Marsyas était le fils de Chara et Asriel. Entre ses cheveux bruns aux pointes argentées, deux petites cornes pointaient. C'était un petit excité qui adorait le sport, surtout les arts martiaux, ainsi que les films d'actions, et les romances, surtout les romances. Râleur, pleurnichard mais respectueux envers son prochain, un jour il pouvait être solitaire, et le lendemain il collait à tout le monde. Sa mère était fière de le voir aussi doué pour se battre, mais pour les bagarres les plus forts étaient…

\- Taclebondis !

Une créature sauta de l'arbre du grand jardin qui entourait la maison, et atterrit brutalement sur le satyre, qui était maintenant bien écrasé.

\- Penny, ça fait mal !

\- Raté, moi c'est Voxy ! Tu me dois un euro !

Penny et Voxy étaient les jumelles d'Undyne et Alphys. Il était difficile de les différencier tant elles se ressemblaient en tout point : mêmes écailles vertes, mêmes cheveux rouges (mais ceux de Voxy étaient plus bouclés que ceux de Penny), même goût pour le combat et même esprit mathématique qui défiait toute autre intelligence. Elles avaient toutes les deux des branchies et une longue queue reptilienne épaisse. Elles étaient incroyablement fortes, grâce à l'entraînement intensif d'Undyne, et assister Alphys au labo leur avait apporté plus de connaissances que l'école ne pouvait le faire (bien que Penny soit plus intéressée par les explosions et les réactions chimiques bien dangereuses). Voxy était un peu plus calme que sa sœur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir la battre lors de leurs séances sportives. D'ailleurs, ça finissait toujours en match nul. Et elles avaient inventé une règle : quiconque les confondait leur devait un euro.

La vraie différence entre les deux sœurs, et ce qui justement les liait le plus, étaient leurs passions : Penny adorait le dessin, elle était extrêmement douée, aussi bien pour les paysages que les personnages en mouvement, les expressions. Elle rêvait de devenir graphiste, dessinatrice de bande dessinées ou de jeux vidéo… Voxy, quant à elle, adorait le théâtre, utiliser sa voix, son corps, jouer, doubler, imiter pour donner vie à un personnage. Elle faisait rire tout le monde avec ses mimiques exagérées.

En secret, elles avaient décidé de créer un animé pour leurs mères, un animé qui les mettraient en scène, avec tous leurs exploits ! C'était extrêmement difficile de faire ça seules. Mais Marsyas les aidait à réaliser les montages vidéo, il adorait ça !

Voxy fut soudainement arrachée de Marsyas, et se retrouva gracieusement pendue par le pantalon à une branche de l'arbre.

\- Arial ! Fais-moi descendre TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Nope, pas question, répondit la concernée avec un sourire moqueur. T'avais qu'à pas t'attaquer à mon cousin. Alors je te SUSPENDS pour attaque délibérée.

Arial, la fille de Sans et Frisk, était, avec Marsyas, la première enfant issue de l'union entre un monstre et un humain. Cette particularité ne la gênait pas. Au contraire, elle en était fière. De petite taille, la peau et les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige, il était rare de la voir en colère, et si c'était le cas, mieux valait s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Ses yeux, complètement noirs, possédaient une pupille blanche. Elle avait hérité de la légendaire flemmardise de son père, ainsi que de son obsession pour les blagues. Mais c'était également quelqu'un de très engagé, son don pour plaidoyer et argumenter lui avait déjà beaucoup servi. Même si cela paraissait un peu naïf, elle se battait pour réduire les inégalités, défendre les opprimés et punir les injustices. Après tout, elle avait hérité de la détermination de sa mère.

Souhaitant venger sa sœur humiliée, Penny surgit des buissons et bondit vers la fille-monstre. Elle eut tôt fait de se retrouver plaquée par terre, son âme devenue bleue. Marsyas en profita pour se jeter sur elle et lui administrer une attaque de chatouilles.

Assise sur la terrasse, Frisk regardait avec un doux sourire les enfants s'amuser.

Elle était heureuse.

Heureuse de vivre à la surface, aux côtés de ceux qu'elles aimaient.

Heureuse que Sans, Chara et Asriel aient fait table rase du passé, et cohabitaient désormais en paix.

Heureuse de voir que monstres et humains commençaient à s'accepter, après de longues négociations, et un combat ardu pour que tous soient reconnus comme égaux.

Heureuse de savoir que la prochaine génération grandirait désormais sous le soleil.

Libres.

Penny réussit enfin à se libérer de l'étreinte de Marsyas, et Arial ne fit pas un effort pour l'éviter lorsqu'elle se jeta sur elle. Le monstre comprit trop tard son erreur, et sentit qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment.

Les pupilles d'Arial s'enflammèrent et, toujours avec son sourire amusé, elle lâcha :

\- On dirait que c'est moi qui m'y colle…


	2. Remember, remember

C'était une belle journée dehors.

Asgore arrosait les fleurs, Toriel préparait le repas. Sans somnolait dans le jardin, Frisk était encore à l'ambassade, écoutant le baratin ennuyeux des politiciens, mais déterminée à œuvrer pour le bien commun des monstres et des humains. Chara l'assistait, tandis qu'Asriel enseignait à l'école de Toriel. Les élèves l'aimaient beaucoup. Undyne s'y trouvait également, en super prof de sport méga badass. Alphys travaillait dans un laboratoire scientifique. Mettaton était en tournée, aspergeant le public de paillettes glamour, soutenu par son manager, le grand Papyrus !

Ainsi, mis à part les grands-parents royaux et le petit squelette, la grande maison où tout ce petit monde vivait était plutôt vide. À l'étage, dans la salle commune, se trouvaient les enfants. Penny griffonnait dans son carnet, Voxy révisait sa chimie, tandis qu'Arial faisait la sieste dans une énième pose atypique. Cette fois, elle était allongée face au mur ; elle avait d'abord aplati à la verticale ses jambes contre le plâtre, mais à l'endormissement elles étaient retombées des deux côtés de son visage. On aurait eu l'impression qu'elle faisait du yoga si l'on n'entendait pas un léger ronflement.

La porte du rez-de-chaussée claqua. Marsyas était enfin rentré. Sans un mot, il grimpa à l'étage.

\- Salut Mar…

Le satyre passa outre les salutations des jumelles et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Wow, s'exclama Penny, y en a un qui a passé une mauvaise journée !

\- T'as encore perdu aux billes ? rajouta Voxy. Allez t'inquiète, tu les récupèreras, faut pas bouder pour ça.

\- Fermez la… grommela t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- T'as eu une mauvaise note ? demanda Penny. Tu la rattraperas, va !

\- Je parie que tu t'es encore pris un ballon dans la figure ! Te fais pas de sang d'encre, c'est pas parce que t'es nul au foot que tu dois en faire tout un plat, tu as d'autres qualités, tu sais.

\- Héééé ! Je sais ! T'as loupé la première de ton nouveau film préféré au cinéma !

\- Non, je pense que c'est plutôt –

\- Mais VOS GUEULES !

Le cri-bêlement fut suffisamment puissant pour faire taire les deux pipelettes.

\- T'as pas besoin d'être vulgaire ! Si on peut plus rigoler…

Arial souleva une paupière puis la referma aussitôt. Elle s'en occupera plus tard.

O*O*O*O*O

Marsyas n'était pas descendu prendre le repas, malgré les appels de Toriel.

\- Il est peut-être malade ? s'inquiéta la reine.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Penny, sinon il n'aurait pas mâchouillé tous mes crayons. Le rongeur stressé a encore frappé.

Marsyas, lorsqu'il était contrarié, avait la fâcheuse manie de mordiller tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, car c'était la meilleure façon – selon lui – de calmer ses nerfs. Ce qui n'était évidemment du goût de tout le monde, quand on retrouvait des traces de dents sur ses affaires.

\- Si tu veux, Mamie, je peux lui apporter un peu de salade.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Arial. Veille à ce qu'il ne salisse rien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant la porte de son cousin. La téléportation était très pratique, merci Papa Sans.

\- Toc toc !

\- J'ai pas faim, entendit-elle de l'autre côté.

\- En fait, tu es sensé dire « qui est là ».

\- Arial, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Toc toc !

\- ( _Soupir_ ) Qui est là ?

\- Thé !

\- Thé qui ?

\- Ben, c'est moi, Arial ! Tu as la mémoire courte dis donc.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un satyre furieux. Il remarqua le saladier qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

\- J'avais pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, puisque tu es un MORDU de la MÂCHE !

\- AriaaAARGH !

Il se jeta sur son lit et étouffa son cri dans son coussin. Sa cousine posa son colis et serra Marsyas dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un temps indéterminé. Enfin, Marsyas poussa un soupir et délaissa l'étreinte d'Arial.

\- Désolé d'être d'aussi mauvais poil…

\- J'ai du shampooing si tu veux.

Il poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et le rire dissimulé. Voyant qu'Arial ne disait plus un mot, il comprit qu'il était temps d'expliquer ce qui le tracassait.

\- J'ai… J'ai encore eu un souvenir.

Arial se sentit désolée pour lui. Parfois, un « souvenir » surgissait dans leur conscience, un souvenir qui n'était pas le leur, un souvenir qui appartenait à leurs parents. Tantôt gai, tantôt violent, il pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment, et absorbait toute leur attention. Ils étaient les seuls touchés par ce phénomène, et n'en avaient jamais parlé à personne.

\- J'ai vu… j'ai vu mon père. Il portait Maman dans ses bras, quand elle était encore enfant, le soleil rayonnait sur son visage blême. J'ai compris qu'elle était morte. Mon père l'a posée sur des fleurs dorées, puis j'ai entendu des cris. C'était des humains qui hurlaient, ils avaient peur et ils étaient en colère également, je les ai vu se jeter sur mon père et le transpercer avec leurs armes. J'ai vu leur furie, leur folie, mon père qui ne faisait rien, je voulais l'aider mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Les coups pleuvaient, il a finalement réussi à s'enfuir, et je le voyais partir en poussière quand je suis retourné à la réalité. J'étais recroquevillé, haletant, dans la cour de l'école. Un garçon me demandait si j'allais bien ; je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai crié de me laisser tranquille. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, mais je venais de voir mes parents mourir et je… et j-je…

Il hoquetait, tandis que sa mémoire repassait en boucle les images de mort, et le petit garçon qui pleurait sans comprendre pourquoi il était en colère contre lui, et le sang, et la peur, et la poussière, et…

Sa cousine l'entoura et frotta son dos pour le calmer. Il reprit une respiration normale, chassa la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- J'ai peur, Arial… J'ai peur de ce que je suis. Regarde-moi ! J'ai moins l'air humain que toi. Je vois bien que les humains n'acceptent pas aussi facilement les monstres. J'ai peur d'être lynché, je ne veux pas vivre la même chose que mon père.

\- Ne dis pas que tu es moins « humain » que moi, lui répondit-elle d'un ton dur. Ne le dis plus jamais. Je suis à moitié monstre et à moitié humain, comme toi. Nous sommes pareils et nous sommes uniques. C'est grâce à notre sang-mêlé que nous pouvons comprendre les deux espèces. Et le genre humain est le plus complexe à comprendre. As-tu vu combien de fois ils se sont déchirés, combien de fois ils se sont massacrés pour une question de territoire, de couleur de peau ou de religion ? S'ils ont déjà du mal à s'entendre au sein de leur propre peuple, quoi de plus normal qu'ils aient du mal à accepter les monstres ? Tu as peur d'être discrimé, tout comme certains ont peur de subir des injustices racistes ou xénophobes. C'est grâce aux combats de certains que les inégalités se réduisent aujourd'hui. Moi aussi, j'ai peur, Marsyas. Mais mon sort, ma position me permet de voir le monde avec deux regards différents, et plutôt que de les séparer, je les fusionne. Je montrerai au monde que personne n'est dangereux, je ferai en sorte que l'on respecte son prochain. On ne peut pas voir ça du jour au lendemain. Si tu abandonnes en te disant que c'est trop dur, alors les choses n'évolueront pas. La peur et la colère sont les meilleurs moyens pour diviser un monde, et il est très dur de s'en débarrasser. Pourtant, tu as bien vu que tous les humains ne sont pas fermés d'esprit ! Ce garçon qui t'a demandé si ça allait, il n'a pas prêté attention au fait que tu sois un monstre ou un humain, il a juste vu que tu allais mal et il a cherché à t'aider. Les gens comme lui sont très précieux ; demain, tu iras t'excuser, car il n'avait pas mérité ta colère, tout comme tu ne mérites pas d'être injurié pour tes origines. C'est normal d'avoir peur, Marsyas mais le seul moyen de se redonner courage est de penser aux gens qu'on aime, et de…

\- Rester déterminé ! Ça, tu me le sortiras encore et toujours !

Ils se sourirent. Marsyas avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une cousine comme Arial, et il souhaitait plus que tout l'aider dans son combat, elle qui souhaitait un monde meilleur, elle, l'idéaliste.

\- Bon, il serait temps que tu manges quelque chose, non ?

\- Non, ça ira, je n'ai pas…

Un beau gargouillis rutilant l'interrompit.

\- Si, tu as faim ! Alors arrête tes SALADES !

Marsyas se prit la tête entre les mains et se retint de rire.

\- Arial…

\- Hé, ce n'était qu'une blague, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un PLAT, quand même.

Ils n'y tinrent plus, et le fou rire les gagna. C'était un rire libéré, cristallin, celui d'enfants qui s'aimaient et qui aimaient le monde.

D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que le rire est bon pour la santé ?

* * *

 **Ta-da ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :)**

 **Une 'tite review ? :3**

 **Cao**


	3. Impossible twins

**Donc voilà la suite. Sur les jumelles cette fois. Pas grand-chose à dire, juste une chose : ceux qui lisent Threetales, je suis désolé mais je ne posterais pas cette semaine, je suis littéralement écrasé sous le travail et je n'ai pas la force de terminer le chapitre. Il arrivera la semaine prochaine, promis. En attendant, vous pouvez découvrir la vie de mes deux pestes ;) Enjoy !**

 **En passant, Okasan = mère en japonais, c'est ainsi que mes jumelles surnomment Alphys.**

* * *

L'aurore se levait.

Deux lits, dans la grande maisonnée, avaient été négligemment refaits. L'armoire avait été vidée de quelques denrées. Des vêtements de randonnée et de baignade manquaient dans la penderie.

Lorsqu'elles se réveilleraient, Undyne et Alphys pousseraient les hauts cris en constatant que leurs filles avaient encore fugué.

Bon, fuguer, c'était un bien grand mot. Penny et Voxy étaient juste parties faire une balade. D'accord, elles étaient parties sans un mot et ne rentreraient que le lendemain soir, mais ça restait quand même une balade. Il fallait bien profiter du week-end, non ? Elles avaient choisi avec soin l'itinéraire, prit le matériel nécessaire pour ne pas se perdre. Mais elles se perdraient malgré tout, car elles adoraient faire une centaine de détours. La montagne escarpée qu'elles avaient choisi était sûrement pleine de richesses !

Elles parvinrent finalement au lac, avec trois heures de retard sur l'heure d'arrivée prévue. Elles grignotèrent un peu, s'allongèrent et profitèrent de la brise automnale. La température était agréable pour ce début d'octobre, l'eau avait encore gardé la chaleur de l'été. Et si quelqu'un était sceptique, il fallait toujours essayer !

Elles barbotèrent joyeusement, s'éclaboussèrent en riant, dérangeant avec plaisir le calme naturel. Elles se sautèrent dessus, essayant de faire chuter l'autre avec une prise de karaté, malgré l'eau qui les alourdissait. Puis elles plongèrent, roulèrent dans l'eau comme des poissons. Normal, elles étaient à moitié poisson ! Elles allèrent profond, toujours plus profond, remontaient et descendaient encore, observant avec amusement la vie aquatique.

C'est Voxy qui remarqua le trou en premier. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'un ruisseau souterrain. C'était quand même étrange qu'il soit aussi gros…

Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle se faisait aspirer.

Malgré Penny qui tentait de la tirer du vortex, le trou les engloutit.

O*O*O*O*O

Si elles n'avaient pas de branchies, il y avait longtemps qu'elles se seraient noyées.

Elles recrachèrent la bouillie de terre et d'eau qu'elles avaient dans la bouche, et tentèrent d'enlever les algues qui s'étaient entremêlées à leurs cheveux. Le courant les avait amenés dans une grotte souterraine, au pied d'une cascade.

Pas une seule seconde l'idée qu'elles puissent rester enfermées ici ne leur effleura l'esprit. Au contraire, elles étaient surexcitées par cette découverte ! L'endroit était très beau, la roche de la caverne avait une teinte bleutée, et le plafond était couvert de petits points brillants. On aurait dit des diamants ! Étrangement, la caverne était composée de galeries droites et lisses, à croire qu'une main autre que Dame Nature avait sculptés ces couloirs. Les deux filles en choisirent un au hasard après quelques salles vides, elles débouchèrent sur une autre salle, plus grande. Quel fut leur étonnement en constatant que l'eau était phosphorescente ! D'étranges grains de lumière voletaient un peu partout, et, à leur grande surprise, des fleurs avaient poussé à cet endroit, des fleurs bleues qui dégageaient une faible lumière. Alors qu'elles passaient à côté, il leur sembla entendre des voix sortir des pétales ; elles avaient dû rêver.

Leurs ventres gargouillèrent ; leurs affaires étant restées à la surface, il leur fallait trouver à manger rapidement. Elles finirent par arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à une décharge dans un vieux frigo, elles trouvèrent quelques denrées comestibles. Emportant leurs provisions, elles décidèrent de s'installer dans la salle aux fleurs, le temps de reprendre des forces. Une fois rassasiée, Penny lâcha :

\- C'est vraiment un coin agréable.

\- C'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître. En plus, avec autant d'eau, je suis au paradis !

\- Hi hi, pas faux ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de déjà-vu, ou entendu…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Entendu… Entendre… Écouter… É… Écho !

Voxy bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Echo Flower ! La salle des vœux !

Elle se précipita vers la première fleur à sa portée.

\- Coucou !

\- _Coucou !_ répéta la fleur.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, et toutes les deux crièrent en même temps :

\- L'Underground ! On est dans l'Underground !

Excitées par cette révélation, elles se mirent à courir de partout. C'était exactement comme dans les histoires de Maman et Okasan ! Waterfall, la boutique de Gerson, la maison brûlée de Maman et du fantôme pleureur, le village des Temmies, la salle des cristaux et celle des champignons lumineux, les puzzles, c'était là que Maman avait vécu !

\- On va vers Snowdin ?

\- Trop froid, on est en maillot. Je veux voir le labo de Okasan !

Elles se dirigèrent vers les Hotlands, et elles restèrent un instant immobiles, s'habituant au brusque changement de température. Le Labo prenait la poussière, tout était éteint, sans vie. Les puzzles étaient encore actifs, elles éclatèrent de rire quand elles reçurent décharges électriques et lasers bleu et orange. Elles arrivèrent au MTT Resort ; elles trouvèrent quelques vieux draps, s'installèrent sur l'un des immenses lits que l'on n'avait pas emporté. Elles déclenchèrent une bataille de coussins, chantèrent des chansons idiotes et sautèrent comme des folles sur le lit.

Enfin, la fatigue les calma il était temps de dormir, mais elles avaient encore envie de parler.

\- C'est super chouette, ici.

\- Oui, trop marrant !

\- Et si on restait là ? demanda Voxy.

\- Tu veux dire, toute la vie, sous la montagne ? Ce serait rigolo ! Mais ça ferait enrager nos mamans. Okasan se transformerait en douche de sueur !

\- Et Maman nous flanquerait une grosse fessée !

\- Pfft, oui ! Mais elles ne savent pas qu'on est là, on pourrait rester cachées, et continuer à découvrir !

\- Ce serait trop génial ! Imagine, on repeint le Labo !

\- On transforme les Échos en perroquets !

\- On fait des batailles de boules de neige !

\- On reconstruit la maison de Maman !

\- On fabrique des puzzles encore plus durs !

\- On regarde des animés pendant des heures !

Elles continuèrent d'énumérer d'autres activités. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elles lâchèrent en même temps :

\- Mais il n'y a rien à faire, ensuite…

Il y eut un silence.

\- Tu sais, Penny, si on reste là… Tu penses qu'on peut supporter l'absence de soleil ?

\- Et est-ce qu'on peut supporter l'absence de notre famille ? On ne pourrait plus s'entraîner avec Maman, ni faire des expériences avec Okasan…

\- Ni manger les gâteaux de la reine.

\- Ni écouter les histoires que nous raconte le roi.

\- Ni assister aux concerts de Mettaton.

\- Ni se retenir de vomir quand on mange les pastas de Papyrus !

\- Ni faire peur au prince Az' quand il a le dos tourné !

\- Ni être poursuivies par Chara quand elle a vu qu'on a traumatisé son amoureux !

\- Ni se faire prendre une raclée par Sans parce qu'on a dessiné sur son crâne !

\- Ni recevoir des câlins de Frisk.

\- Ni embêter Marsyas pendant des heures !

\- Ni rigoler avec lui quand on se lance des défis.

\- Ni lui prouver que c'est nous les meilleurs en bagarre !

\- Ni essayer de réveiller Arial en vain !

\- Ni écouter ses blagues nulles mais marrantes quand même !

\- Ni être secouées par sa magie !

\- Ni vivre en famille…

\- Ni vivre à la surface…

Elles se turent. Ce qu'elles aimaient, c'était vivre à fond ; l'Underground était trop petit pour leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, comme il avait autrefois étouffé les désirs de leur peuple. Cette place, même si leurs mères en parlaient avec nostalgie, il y avait toujours, au fond de leurs voix, la douleur de l'enfermement, le soulagement de la liberté ; tu auras beau offrir à l'oiseau le plus de jeux possibles, il ne sera heureux qu'en-dehors de sa cage. Elles n'en voulaient pas aux humains d'avoir enfoui leur famille sous la terre ; le passé était fait, ce qui comptait c'était l'avenir, où il ne fallait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Elles riraient, elles embêteraient leur petit monde, elles se battraient pour leurs rêves, elles se battraient pour vivre. La surface était immense, sans fin, mais elles voulaient en arpenter chaque centimètre carré car elles aimaient l'aventure, le frisson, et elles voulaient ressentir au maximum ces sensations. Arial leur avait dit, une fois, qu'elles cueillaient le jour, « carpe diem ».

Voxy se pelotonna contre sa sœur, Penny s'accrocha à elle.

\- Demain, on rentre.

\- Tu penses que Maman va nous mettre une raclée ?

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'on aura droit à l'enfermement.

\- Nan, Arial prendra notre défense.

\- Et si jamais on est punies, on hurle pendant des heures !

Les deux filles pouffèrent, puis s'endormirent dans l'immense lit, dans le silence calme et reposant de la montagne.

* * *

 **Yay ! Je suis contente d'avoir finalisé ce bout-là, il prenait la poussière depuis que j'avais posté le dernier chapitre de ce recueil. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Mon salaire se verse en reviews, mais c'est possible d'avoir une augmentation ? :3**


	4. The world is still beautiful

**Il faut vraiment que je remercie ceux qui ont créé le forum francophone, parce que leurs jeux d'écriture me permet d'avancer cette histoire, alors merci beaucoup ! Ici il fallait rédiger sur le thème "buisson" en une heure, donc nous y voilà !**

 **Bon, en passant, il semblerait que ce recueil ait plus de notoriété que Threetales, mais tant pis, je continuerais quand même cette autre histoire parce que j'y tiens beaucoup. Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre improvisé !**

* * *

C'était vraiment une idée stupide. Elle n'aurait pas pu tout simplement aller toquer à la porte ? Mais non, Mademoiselle était trop timide pour aller les voir, sonner et demander si Arial était là. Au lieu de ça elle se retrouvait dans l'un des nombreux buissons qui bordaient la maison, à les espionner comme une malpolie. Et zut…

Elle retint sa respiration quand elle vit un monstre s'approcher. C'était un bouc humanoïde, immense, un chapeau de paille sur la tête et plusieurs outils de jardinage à la main. Avec un sourire doux, il prit un arrosoir et commença à abreuver les fleurs qui avaient poussées dans le jardin. Elle suivit les gestes du monstre, impressionnée par le soin qu'il donnait à ces plantes. Elles étaient si belles, surtout les dorées…

Puis le monstre releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

 _Oups._

\- Mais… Que fais-tu dans ce buisson, petite ?

\- Je… Je suis désoléééé !

Elle tenta de sortir précipitamment de sa cachette, mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher la peau.

\- Allons allons, doucement, tu vas te blesser.

Avec soin, il l'aida à s'extirper du buisson, puis la débarrassa des feuilles qui s'étaient entremêlées à ses cheveux. Puis il demanda, à nouveau, ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, cachée ainsi.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien… dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je voulais vérifier si c'était bien la maison d'Arial, mais j'avais trop honte de demander…

\- Il ne fallait pas, voyons ! Tu es bien chez elle, petite. Je suis Asgore, son grand-père.

L'enfant pencha la tête de côté, un peu étonnée.

\- Vous ne lui ressemblez pas beaucoup… Enfin, pardon, je veux dire…!

\- Ne t'affole pas, dit Asgore dans un rire, on me dit souvent ça. Arial est encore à l'école pour l'instant, elle reviendra d'ici trois quarts d'heure.

\- Ah… Dommage. Je reviendrai un autre jour.

\- Tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu le souhaites.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger !

\- Cela ne pose pas problème. Viens à l'intérieur, tu pourras faire la connaissance de sa famille en attendant. Aimes-tu le thé ?

Avec un petit hochement de tête timide, elle le suivit. Ce n'était pas bien d'entrer dans la maison d'inconnus… Mais l'homme-bouc n'avait pas du tout l'air méchant.

Dans la salle de séjour, une odeur de brûlé la surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- TOUT VA BIEN, ROI ASGORE ! lança une forte voix depuis la cuisine. LE GRAND PAPYRUS MAÎTRISE LA SITUATION !

\- Yep, Pap's s'est juste _échauffé_ en voulant nous é-pate-er.

\- SAAAANS !

\- Désolé de…

On entendit un « pshit », et de la mousse blanche déborda jusque dans le séjour.

\- _Refroidir_ l'atmosphère !

 _-_ RAAAH !

Un grand squelette déboula alors, toque sur la tête, quelques spaghettis carbonisés sur son tablier. Il était suivi d'un autre squelette, plus petit, une lance à incendie à la main.

\- On a un invité à ce que je vois.

\- BONJOUR PETIT HUMAIN !

La petite fille était extrêmement intimidée. Dans quoi venait-elle d'entrer ?

\- Je te présente Sans et Papyrus, les frères squelettes, dit Asgore.

Avec gêne, l'enfant s'inclina poliment. Asgore alla préparer du thé, tandis que les trois autres s'installèrent au salon. Lorsque le roi revint avec les boissons, chacun sembla attendre que la petite fille explique pourquoi elle était venue ici.

\- Tu es une copine d'Arial ? demanda Sans.

\- N-non je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques jours. En fait…

O*O*O*O*O

C'était le marché ce jour-là. Les fruits, légumes, viandes, fromages des commerçants luisaient, sous ce ciel nuageux, et apportaient un peu de fraîcheur. La foule était importante, mais pas suffisante pour étouffer l'affaire qui se déroulait.

\- Mais je peux payer, madame !

\- Fiche le camp, l'arabe ! Je ne vendrais pas à une sale voleuse comme toi !

\- Co-comment ça, voleuse ?!

Les gens autour ne prêtaient pas ou peu attention à ce qui se passait. Après tout, la femme qui se faisait ainsi traiter portait le voile et avait la peau tannée, pourquoi s'embêter à l'aider ?

\- Vous les immigrés, les noirs, les musulmans, c'est toujours pareil ! Vous venez vous installer en France, vous profitez des allocations du gouvernement et en plus vous piquez notre boulot ! Depuis que vous êtes là, on n'a que des emmerdes ! Et en plus, vous apportez avec vous vos salauds de terroristes, alors si tu crois que je vais vendre quoi que ce soit ! Dégage !

La petite fille, cachée derrière sa mère, se retenait de pleurer. Ce n'était pas juste, pas juste, le vendeur n'avait pas le droit de les traiter ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas la force, pas le courage de riposter, et personne ne venait les soutenir… Rien à part de l'indifférence ou des regards consentants, tandis que la foule s'écartait, comme pour mieux les isoler.

\- Vous allez partir, oui ou non ? demanda une petite vieille derrière eux. Il y a des gens qui attendent !

 _Je vous déteste…_

C'est là qu'elle la remarqua. La fille à la peau toute blanche et aux yeux tout noirs, qui se détacha de la foule.

\- À combien est le kilo de tomates ?

\- Euh… Trois euros, petite.

\- Trois kilos, et un chou avec ça.

Elle paya, prit les légumes, avant de les tendre à la femme.

\- Tenez, ça fera douze euros.

\- M… Merci, fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

La fille se tourna vers le vendeur, le fixant du regard.

\- Alors ? Votre marchandise est-elle salie, maintenant ? En quoi l'origine de vos clients pose t-elle un problème, s'ils ont de quoi payer ? C'est vraiment lâche de s'en prendre à quelqu'un à cause de ce qu'il est, et vous savez très bien qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre. Et c'est encore plus lâche, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers les autres clients, de fermer les yeux là-dessus ! S'en prendre aux plus faibles et regarder sans rien dire, c'est vraiment une honte ! Accuser les autres de tous les problèmes que vous rencontrez, c'est plus facile que de se remettre soi-même en question, pas vrai ? Le pays dans lequel je suis né stipule que tous naissent et demeurent égaux, et même si c'est utopique, j'ai envie que tous pensent ainsi. Je veux me battre, vous m'entendez ? Je me battrais sans violence, avec mes mots, mes paroles, contre le racisme, la xénophobie, contre les préjugés et la haine, parce que sinon le monde est noir et triste. Je suis une enfant et je vous parle à vous, adultes, et à ceux de mon âge personne n'a envie de grandir dans un climat de haine.

Elle se tourna vers la petite fille, qui à ce moment-là s'était détachée de sa mère.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- I… Imane.

\- Moi c'est Arial. Ne les laisse jamais t'atteindre, tu m'entends ? Ne laisse jamais la haine des autres te toucher. L'amour est plus beau _and the world is still beautiful._

Elle se tourna vers la foule, qui n'émettait pas un son.

\- Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Et elle s'en alla, les gens s'écartant à son passage.

O*O*O*O*O

\- Je voulais la remercier, mais elle avait disparu, et ce n'est pas facile de retrouver quelqu'un quand on n'a que son nom… Mais maintenant j'y suis !

\- OH MON DIEU HUMAIN ! C'ÉTAIT TELLEMENT TOUCHANT !

\- Ah, soupira Sans, je suis fier de ma gamine…

\- Que – ?! C'est votre fille ?!

\- Ouaip, moitié squelette, moitié humaine la petite ! Elle a la détermination de sa mère dans le sang, ça c'est sûr. J'suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de te voir, fillette.

\- Mais à l'avenir, ajouta Asgore, évite de te cacher dans un buisson pour lui rendre visite, d'accord ?

Les trois monstres s'esclaffèrent, tandis qu'Imane cacha son visage derrière ses mains, se retenant de rire également. Maintenant qu'elle en avait appris un peu plus sur cette drôle de famille, plus question de se cacher ! Elle avait vraiment envie de mieux connaître Arial… Alors, au placard, la timidité ! Enfin, elle allait essayer…

* * *

 **Je vais au lit moi, bonne nuit ! Le prochain chapitre de Threetales devrait arriver la semaine prochaine.**

 **Review ? :3**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Cushions and couch

Sans dort sur le canapé.

Parce que c'est le canapé le plus confortable de la planète.

Aussi parce qu'il n'a pas la force d'aller dans son lit. Aussi.

Ce qui est pratique avec les squelettes, c'est qu'ils ne ronflent pas.

Arial reste un instant immobile à fixer son papa. Puis elle prend l'un des coussins que son papa a éjecté du canapé.

Entre son papa et les coussins, c'est la guerre. Les coussins ont la sale habitude de prendre toute la place sur le canapé, alors que Sans voudrait pouvoir s'affaler en paix sans qu'un maudit coussin ne le gêne.

Les coussins forment un tas devant le meuble. Arial serre celui qu'elle a pris très fort contre elle. Elle adore serrer les coussins. C'est rigolo de faire _squeeze_.

Puis elle le pose sur la cage thoracique du squelette endormi.

Elle prend encore un, et le dépose également, mais sur les jambes cette fois.

Elle sait que son papa est réveillé, mais il est trop fainéant pour réagir.

Parce qu'il est curieux aussi.

Petit à petit tous les coussins se retrouvent agglutinés sur le squelette. Ça forme un cocon tout chaud et agréable, parfait pour dormir et être caché aux yeux des autres.

Arial laisse un petit espace, suffisamment grand pour qu'elle se faufile entre les coussins et son père. Elle resserre l'ouverture, mais pas trop pour garder un peu d'air.

Puis elle se pelotonne contre son monstre préféré.

Ce qui est pratique avec les squelettes, c'est qu'ils ne ronflent pas.

Du coup personne ne devine qu'il y a un squelette et une humaine-squelette endormis sous la pile de coussins.

Ce qui explique la surprise de Frisk lorsqu'elle retire un coussin pour avoir un peu de place pour s'asseoir, et que sous le coussin en question se trouvent des pieds squelettiques et des pieds blancs.

Elle rit. Sans fait léviter les coussins pour que Frisk s'allonge côté d'eux, puis remet tout en place.

Le canapé le plus confortable de la planète avec un cocon de coussins, c'est parfait.

Surtout à trois.

* * *

 **Ma petite soeur m'a enterrée sous des coussins. Et ce drabble m'est venu en tête.**

 **:)**


	6. Hidden in the stone

**Hello, guys ! Alors je suis en pleine période de bac, maaaiiis la philo et l'histoire-géo se sont très bien passées, donc ça faisait une bonne excuse pour terminer ce chapitre qui traînait depuis quelques mois. Et le suivant est presque fini, faut croire que j'ai de l'imagination à revendre dans cet univers :D Donc on reprend avec notre petite Imane, qui est un personnage pour l'instant assez "classique" mais que j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé écrire. Dans ce chapitre il y a pas mal de guimauve, mais je vois pas en quoi un peu de sucre fait du mal ^_^**

 **D'accord, j'arrête de discuter et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux visites à peine, et Imane se sentait déjà chez elle dans cette maison atypique.

Arial était devenue quelqu'un de très proche, au point que la petite humaine espérait devenir, un jour, son amie. Mais sa timidité lui scellait les lèvres, ne lui donnant pas le courage de demander l'amitié de l'hybride. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans la mélancolie, aspirée dans l'ambiance joyeuse et hystérique de la maison.

Penny et Voxy l'avaient surnommée Nami, parce que le prénom de l'humaine à l'envers, sans le « e », était identique à celui de la rouquine dans One Piece. Un parfait moyen mnémotechnique pour se rappeler de son nom, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à voir avec le personnage de manga. Mais les jumelles s'en fichaient ! Elles avaient trouvé une nouvelle compagne de jeu, moins râleuse que Marsyas et moins flemmarde qu'Arial, que les deux filles pouvaient entraîner partout où elles le souhaitaient. Au point qu'elles réussissent à la faire sauter dans un fleuve depuis un pont, un exploit qui fit pleurer puis rire Imane, peu habituée à ce genre de sensations. Ce « test de courage » avait valu pour les jumelles les hauts cris lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées couvertes d'eau sale, avec une humaine tremblante mais souriante. Ce qui avait amené Arial à couvrir un peu trop la petite fille des agissements des jumelles. Pas question de la traumatiser !

Marsyas restait toujours un peu distant avec Imane. Il plissait le museau en la voyant avec Arial, et boudait lorsque sa cousine passait du temps avec l'humaine. Cela n'avait pas échappé à l'hybride, qui faisait de son mieux pour concilier les deux enfants et arrêter les réactions puériles de son cousin, la plupart du temps avec un gros câlin de réconfort.

Imane aimait tous les monstres de la maisonnée, extrêmement gentils avec elle. Elle craignait la froide humaine Chara, qui lui adressait à peine quelques mots, certes durs mais sans rancœur. « Tsundere ! » lui avaient répondu les jumelles quant au comportement de la mère de Marsyas. Elle admirait mais restait à distance respectable d'Undyne, qui semblait encore plus tête brûlée et explosive que ses filles. Arial disait avec un sourire que c'était un volcan. Imane se reconnaissait en Alphys, timide et mal à l'aise devant la petite fille, mais très drôle quand elle se lançait dans la culture japonaise. L'enfant riait aux blagues de Sans et observait avec étonnement et curiosité le grand Papyrus cuisiner et quasiment mettre le feu à la cuisine. Elle adorait – mais n'oserait jamais le dire – les grands-parents royaux. Toriel l'appelait « mon enfant », lui apprenait à cuisiner la tarte au caramel et à la cannelle et plein d'autres plats que la petite fille adorait, lui lisait des livres philosophiques qui intriguaient l'enfant et lui racontait des anecdotes très intéressantes sur les escargots. Asgore l'entourait de ses énormes bras, en câlin de bienvenu quand elle arrivait, lui fit découvrir plein de variétés de thé savoureuses et comment les préparer correctement, et à sa deuxième visite après l'incident du buisson, il lui avait enseigné, à sa demande, le jardinage. Le roi s'occupait de fleurs, mais également d'un énorme potager. Imane avait adoré travailler la terre, avec l'aide d'Asgore et d'Asriel, qui lui aussi était adorable. Pourtant, de temps à autre, les yeux du vieux roi se voilaient pendant quelques instants, et il regardait la petite humaine avec tristesse. Imane n'osa pas demander ce qui pouvait le peser. Elle était très contente d'avoir rencontré tous ces gens, où elle ne risquait pas de gêner, où il n'y avait pas besoin de parler.

Mais ce jour-là, elle avait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, alors qu'elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte pour la troisième fois. Sa grand-mère salua d'un bref mouvement de tête Frisk qui ouvrit la porte, puis s'éclipsa rapidement, sans un mot. La petite fille resta immobile sur le seuil, silencieuse

\- Imane ?

\- Est-ce… que ça… pose problème si-si je peux entrer ?

La jeune femme l'attira contre elle, geste qui surprit Imane, mais elle se laissa faire.

\- Toi, tu ne vas pas bien… Je suppose que tu es venue voir Arial, mais elle est au théâtre. Tu préfères l'attendre pour discuter ?

L'enfant ne répondit rien. Frisk la guida à l'intérieur, la laissa s'asseoir sur le canapé. Imane prit un coussin et le serra contre sa poitrine. La maman d'Arial s'assit à côté d'elle, lui souriant tendrement. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, lui faisant comprendre par son expression qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, voire ne rien dire.

Enfin, l'enfant poussa un long soupir.

\- Je suis… fatiguée et un peu triste en ce moment. Maman dit que j'ai le « blouse ». Mais je sais pas pourquoi je vais pas bien…

\- Tu as des problèmes ces temps-ci ?

Imane secoua la tête.

\- C'est juste que… Je me sens… Je sais pas comment dire… Il n'y a que ma mère et ma grand-mère à la maison, mes copines sont sympas mais je veux pas les déranger… Je me sens toujours à part et… de trop ? Maman et Mémé m'aiment, mais elles ont autre chose à faire. Et ici… C'est comme si je m'incrustais ? Vous avez l'air heureux, et j'ai l'impression que je gâche tout.

\- Si c'était le cas, nous te l'aurions avoué en face, Arial en particulier, car elle est toujours franche. Et si elle était là, elle te dirait sûrement qu'elle est heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée.

\- Et vous, madame Dreemurr ? Qu'est-ce que vous diriez ?

Frisk lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Que tu es une petite fille qui n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler à cœur ouvert.

\- C'est aussi ce que dit Maman. Que j'ai le droit de lui parler, d'avouer ce qui va pas et tout, même si Maman travaille beaucoup, c'est la meilleure des mamans… Et j'ai pas envie de la gêner avec ma tristesse et mes cauchemars.

\- Tu fais des mauvais rêves ?

\- Oui… J'en ai fait un cette nuit. J'entendais encore le vendeur du marché, avec plein d'autres qui hurlaient, qui crachaient des trucs méchants, et j'étais toute seule, toute seule… Pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis collé à ce groupe, « Arabes », « Musulmans » ? Je suis ni arabe ni musulman, je suis Imane ! Ma maman s'appelle Rym, et on a rien fait de mal ! Rien !

Sur ce dernier mot, la voix de la petite se brisa et elle éclata en sanglots. Frisk l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle. Elle laissa Imane pleurer, déverser toute sa peur et sa colère d'enfant. Les larmes ruisselèrent entre deux hoquets, dans le silence, puis le filet d'eau s'amenuisa pour finalement se tarir. Il n'y eut, pendant un instant, que les reniflements de la petite. Frisk frottait doucement son dos, et les muscles tendus se détendirent peu à peu. Imane se décolla du haut mouillé de la grande femme, qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Coucou ! On est rentr – tiens, salut, Imane !

Voxy et Arial se tenaient dans l'entrée, et chacune nota les yeux rougis de l'enfant.

\- Ma chérie, dit doucement Frisk, pourrais-tu nous emmener « là-bas », s'il-te-plaît ?

Arial opina, déposa son sac et s'avança vers les deux humaines. Elle adressa un sourire réconfortant à Imane, tandis qu'elle prit sa main et celle de sa mère dans les siennes.

\- Rassure-moi, Imane, tu n'as pas de puces ?

\- Euh… Non ?

\- Super, ça veut dire que ça ne va pas trop te bousculer !

Une aura bleutée entoura les trois personnes, qui disparurent dans un flash.

O*O*O*O*O

Quelques millisecondes plus tard, les pieds d'Imane retombèrent sur une surface molle et élastique. Devant ses yeux, il n'y avait plus l'intérieur d'une maison, mais une paroi rocheuse couverte de mousse et de lierre. Tout autour, ce n'était que roches, jusqu'au plafond, et ça et là avait poussé un peu d'herbe et des boutons d'or, malgré le manque de soleil.

\- Bienvenue dans l'Underground, annonça simplement Frisk.

Imane porta la main à son front, retint la nausée qui remonta dans son estomac. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée dans une centrifugeuse… Le malaise passé, elle se remit sur pied. Arial s'avança vers la falaise, et souleva un pan de lierre ; dans la paroi avait été creusée une faille, qui s'enfonçait sous la pierre de la montagne. Arial prit doucement Imane par la main, et les trois personnes s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroite ouverture. Entre les parois serrées, Imane étouffait ; mais entre Frisk et Arial, cette sensation disparaissait légèrement. La lumière derrière elles s'estompait petit à petit, et l'angoisse prenant le dessus, elle serra fortement les doigts blancs, comme si les lâcher pouvait être synonyme de malheur.

Enfin, la pierre s'élargit ; le passage déboucha sur une vaste caverne. Tout en haut, le soleil avait réussi à percer entre quelques roches, et ses rayons éclairaient, comme des projecteurs, les branches de l'unique plante qui avait poussé à cet endroit, un immense arbre au tronc épais, blanc tâché de gris, et aux feuilles d'un rouge crépusculaire. Dans l'ambiance tamisée, Arial s'avança, et entoura le tronc de ses petits bras, souriant tendrement.

\- Bonjour, grand-mère. J'ai amenée une amie.

À ce mot, le cœur d'Imane battit un peu plus fort. Puis elle sursauta quand Arial la poussa vers l'arbre, pour qu'elle puisse poser sa main sur le tronc lisse. Une étrange aura se dégageait de l'arbre, qui détendit la petite fille. Elle suivit ensuite le geste d'Arial, s'asseyant dos à l'arbre, à côté de Frisk. Pendant un temps, il n'y eut que le doux silence de la caverne.

\- Je ne sais pas comment s'appelait ma grand-mère, murmura Arial. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qu'elle aimait faire ou ne pas faire. Mais je connais son histoire, son passé, elle est la mère de mon père et de mon oncle, et elle continue à vivre dans cette arbre. Je me rends ici quand j'ai besoin de réconfort. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Imane, mais je pense que ma grand-mère te comprendrait encore mieux. Si tu es d'accord, je te raconterai son récit, le conte de deux personnes qui s'aimaient, une humaine et un monstre, mais qui ont souffert à cause de la haine…

O*O*O*O*O

 _L'histoire de cette personne est déjà écrite._

 _Pour mieux comprendre, ou par curiosité, vous êtes libre de la lire ou non :_

" _Retourner à la poussière"._

O*O*O*O*O

\- … Ils l'ont enterré ici. Seuls les frères squelettes, ma mère et moi connaissons cet endroit.

Les yeux d'Imane étaient brillants de larmes.

\- C'est triste…

\- Oui, mais parfois le destin nous joue des sales tours. Et quand on est seul face au monde, c'est difficile de résister, et de se relever.

Arial plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Imane.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre d'éradiquer la haine. Je ne peux pas te promettre que le respect triomphera. Mais je veux vivre heureuse, Imane. Je veux que _tu_ vives heureuse.

\- Recevoir des insultes, c'est douloureux, continua Frisk. Mais pour quelle raison devrions-nous subir et nous taire ? Même si c'est illusoire, même si c'est utopique, se battre pour diminuer les préjugés, se battre pour que tous soient reconnus égaux, c'est possible si nous somme déterminés. Et à plusieurs, nous pouvons nous soutenir, nous consoler. Et cela peut – doit être le cas pour toi aussi Imane. Il ne faut pas cacher ta douleur sous prétexte de ne pas déranger le monde. Nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter, prêts à t'aider.

Imane laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Frisk. Toute cette gentillesse, toute cette empathie… Elle était soudainement lasse, mais également légère, si légère… Elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir fait croisé cette famille.

Frisk entoura les épaules de l'enfant de ses bras, tandis que sa fille posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ses doigts emmêlés à ceux d'Imane. Elles restèrent un long moment enlacées, dans cet endroit qui semblait hors du temps, juste toutes les trois.

\- Si ça ne pose pas problème de demander… risqua Imane au bout d'un temps. Comment c'est possible qu'un monstre et qu'un humain peuvent avoir un bébé ?

Frisk pouffa, et lui expliqua que les deux personnes devaient partager un lien très fort, être prêt à offrir son âme à l'autre, pour permettre à leurs âmes de s'unir et ainsi concevoir un enfant.

\- C'est un fait rare, mais surtout, oublié. Monstres et humains ont oublié que leurs peuples se sont déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises dans l'histoire. Magiciens et Boss Monsters sont issus de ces unions, et cela, personne n'a voulu s'en souvenir durant la grande guerre. Toriel et Asgore ont sûrement des humains parmi leurs ancêtres, mais leurs aïeux ont probablement assuré leur descendance uniquement de Boss Monster en Boss Monster, raréfiant leur lignée plutôt que d'accepter un humain dans leur arbre généalogique. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça. J'espère qu'à présent, nous reverrons des Magiciens et des Boss Monsters naître à nouveau.

\- Donc Arial est une magicienne ?

\- Plutôt moitié-moitié ! C'est vrai que j'ai apparence humaine et la magie dans mes veines, mais j'ai hérité de quelques gènes de Papa, ce qui explique _ça_!

Elle releva son haut pour dévoiler son torse. La peau blanche de son ventre s'arrêtait aux côtes, qui étaient la seule chose composant son thorax : pas de peau, pas de veines, pas d'organes apparents entre les côtes, juste des os.

\- Arial, on ne montre pas ses os en public voyons !

\- Oh allez Maman, j'ai pas de tétés, même si ça ne vaut pas _l'os_ de ne pas en avoir ! Mais je pense que ça me donne la _côte_ !

Sa mère retint un rire.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour respirer et tout ? demanda Imane.

\- Mmmmagie !

Imane fit la moue. Ce n'était pas une explication très recherchée… Arial l'attrapa brusquement par le cou et l'attira contre elle.

\- Pas de problème si tu me sers de substitut de doudou ?

Elle s'était déjà endormie avant qu'Imane n'ait pu répondre. Mais la petite était elle aussi fatiguée, et se cala contre l'hybride pour une bonne sieste. Frisk regarda avec tendresse les deux enfants assoupies. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre le tronc, et de ses lèvres s'échappa une comptine, fredonnée par un autre humain autrefois.

La musique aide à endormir.

* * *

 **Imane et Arial sont parties pour être les meilleures amies... Voire plus ? Là ne me demandez pas, je n'en sais rien XD En passant l'idée que magiciens et boss monster sont issues d'accouplements entre monstres et humains n'est pas de mon invention, c'est une idée de askfriskandcompany (allez les soutenir, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé pour continuer à écrire).**

 **Juste, pour ceux qui ont lu ou qui vont lire "Retourner à la poussière", Nous avons grandi sous le soleil est un AU pacifiste, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de Timeline Génocide avant que Frisk ne libère les monstres. Je considère que les origines de Sans et Papyrus (et GaXXXX) sont valables pour tout univers.**

 **Voilà voilà, faut que je retourne réviser, à bientôt tout le monde ! Rym, la maman d'Imane, vous sera présentée dans le prochain chapitre :D Dites-moi dans les reviews si vous avez aimé celui-là !**

 **Cao :)**


	7. Is there anything that's worth more

**Ok, je n'ai qu'une excuse pour avoir sorti ce chapitre très court, c'est d'avoir écouté la parodie de "Peace and Love on the planet Earth" par Starbeam (et aussi parce que le chapitre précédent n'a reçu aucune review, snif...). Enfin bref, allez l'écoutez parce qu'elle est très jolie ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur Chara et Asriel parce que je les adore :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marsyas frotta ses yeux endormis, se redressa mollement avant de dégager d'un coup de pied la couverture. Il allait se lever quand il se rappela la spécialité de ce nouveau jour. La petite humaine venait aujourd'hui, avec sa mère. Grommelant quelque chose pour lui-même, il eut envie de se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller et de ne pas bouger de sa chambre.

Et puis non. Ça voulait dire qu'il laisserait sa cousine toute seule aux mains de cette minus, et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, mais au moment où il comptait saisir ses vêtements posés sur la chaise devant lui, son corps ne lui répondit plus.

Son esprit se crispa. Pitié non. Pas encore une autre vision. Il trembla d'anticipation à l'idée d'un autre souvenir de mort.

Mais une fois ramené en arrière, il sentit que l'atmosphère de ce passé était calme et relaxante. Dans une salle éclairée par les rayons du soleil, où se dressaient deux trônes, deux enfants étaient assis dans les fleurs dorées qui avaient poussé un peu partout. Il reconnut ses parents, avant la tragédie. Sa mère semblait boudeuse et son père tenait une guitare.

\- Allez Chara, détends-toi un peu ! dit-il d'un ton entrain qui voulait la réconforter. Tiens, c'est une chanson que je travaille depuis un moment.

\- Az, la musique ne va pas –

Mais elle s'interrompit dès qu'elle entendit les premières notes, empreintes de légèreté.

 **Peace and love (In the Underground) /Steven Universe Parody/**

\- _Though we're here we're safe and sound,_

 _It's peaceful in the underground_

 _Though in the Earth we're bound_

 _There's peace and love in the underground_

 _Whoah, come on and sing it with me_

 _\- Sing ?_

 _\- The words relate to the key_

 _\- Key ?_

 _\- If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern_

 _Then just repeat after me_

 _Though we're here we're safe and sound_

 _\- Though we're here we're safe and sound…_

 _\- Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la_

 _-_ (Ensemble) _It's peaceful in the underground_

 _-_ Oui ! s'écria Asriel, tout heureux. C'est ça !

\- C'est si facile…

\- Oui, mais c'est ça qui est bien avec la musique ! Tu devrais écrire quelque chose, tu devrais écrire une chanson !

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Sur ce que tu penses !

\- … _I guess we're already here_

 _I guess we already know_

 _We've all got something to fear_

 _We've all got nowhere to go_

 _I think you're all insane !_

 _But I guess I am too_

 _Anybody would be_

 _If they were stuck down here with you !_

\- Hihi, oui ! _Though we're here we're safe and sound_

 _\- Though we're here we're safe and sound_

 _\- Though we're here we're safe and sound_

 _-_ (Ensemble) _There's peace and love in the underground_

 _\- Is there anything that's worth more_

 _Is there anything that's worth more_

\- _Is there anything that's worth more…_

\- (Ensemble) _Than peace and love in the underground._

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Asriel lança un grand sourire pour Chara.

\- C'est chouette, hein ?

\- Oui, ça fait du bien… Je n'ai jamais pensé que la musique puisse être aussi guérissante. Les chants d'en haut n'étaient pas comme ça.

\- C'est aussi parce que c'est une chanson qui parle de paix et d'amour ! Et je te promets que toi aussi, tu les mérites ! Je veux t'offrir plein de peace and love !

Chara sourit tendrement, les yeux brillants. Le monstre en face d'elle ouvrit ses bras, et ils se pelotonnèrent en une douce étreinte.

Marsyas revint au présent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un passé aussi agréable. L'air de la chanson flottait dans sa tête. Paix et amour… C'était ce pourquoi Arial se battait aujourd'hui, bien n'étant qu'une enfant. Parce qu'après tout…

 _Is there anything that's worth more_

 _Is there anything that's worth more_

 _Than peace and love on the planet Earth_


	8. Look at the stars

**Re-bonjour ! Ça fait pas longtemps dis donc XD Peut-être que publier plein de chapitres en peu de temps rameutera du monde ? À moins que vous ne soyez tous en période d'examens et donc indisponibles pour laisser une review (à part Tori qui mérite un piédestal (je t'adore)).**

 **Un chapitre assez bien rempli vous attend, avec un nouveau personnage et un nom de ville en grec. Oui oui, j'ai fait ça parce que ça rendait plutôt bien XD donc cherchez alphabet grec sur Internet si vous êtes perdus (désolé pas désolé)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un roulement, un crissement. Le tram s'arrêta à la hauteur des piétons qui patientaient sur le quai. Les portes coulissèrent dans un petit chuintement, puis passagers montèrent et descendirent. Une petite fille grimpa dans la chenille métallique, tirant doucement sa mère par le bras, grande femme aux yeux sombres. Entre heures de pointes, les transports en commun se vidaient, et Rym trouvait agréable un tram pas trop rempli. La rame dégagée permettait à ses yeux noirs de mieux détailler du regard les quelques passagers, vagabondant sur les détails de leurs visages ou de leurs vêtements.  
Imane sautilla avec allégresse sur son siège. Il était rare pour Rym de voir sa fille excitée, avec – ou était-ce juste son imagination ? – une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

D'habitude, son enfant demeurait immobile, silencieuse, intimidée par le monde qui l'entourait. Qui que pouvaient être les gens qui l'avaient rendu si heureuse, Rym leur en était reconnaissant pour cette métamorphose, certes minime mais si agréable à voir.  
La femme laissa retomber sa tête sur le verre, laissant son regard se perdre dans le paysage. Elles avaient encore trois quarts d'heure de trajet avant d'arriver à Αστροπόλις, la ville des monstres. Au moins ce transport était-il direct, et elle remerciait celui ou celle qui avait permis la création de cette ligne.  
Rym ne savait pas grand-chose d'Arial, de Frisk ou de tout autre personne de cette étrange famille, si ce n'est qu'elle serait éternellement reconnaissante envers Arial pour avoir pris leur défense au marché. Quant à Frisk, elle avait déniché quelques articles et interviews sur l'ambassadrice des monstres, connue pour avoir "libéré" ce peuple, mais également pour son engagement politique et féministe. Mais avant de se forger toute opinion, Rym souhaitait d'abord s'adresser à la véritable personne. À quoi pouvait-elle ressembler, la mère d'une enfant idéaliste et douée pour plaidoyer ?

O*O*O*O*O

Ce fut Imane qui, pour une fois, joua les guides. Ce fut elle qui dirigea sa mère, alors que d'habitude c'était elle qui se cachait derrière Rym. Elle lui fit découvrir Αστροπόλις en souriant comme sourient les enfants excités qui dévoilent leurs trésors, cet endroit où elle était déjà venue trois fois. Le terminus du tram était perdu dans un gigantesque quartier commerçant, bien différent des chaînes de consommation humaines tant l'atmosphère était chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle lui montra le restaurant de fast-food et d'alcool de l'homme en flammes Grillby, les pâtisseries chères mais renommées de Muffet la reine des araignées, les écrans géants sur lesquels dansaient un robot charismatique et un petit fantôme, les boutiques à ciel ouvert qui présentaient toutes sortes d'objets à vendre, dont Imane connaissait quelques vendeurs, une lapine bourrue mais amicale, une vieille tortue rieuse, un crocodile et un chat hyperbavards ; les arbres plantés un peu partout par la communauté offraient fraîcheur de l'ombre et des fruits. Rym avait profité de leur arrivée pour retirer son voile. Laisser ses épais cheveux noirs à l'air libre lui fit pousser un soupir de bonheur.

Le quartier où elles s'engouffrèrent était plus calme. Les petites maisons, simples mais coquettes, étaient espacées par des jardins plus ou moins bien entretenus, et des aires de jeu où des enfants monstres se poursuivaient en riant. Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant une maison identique aux autres, juste un peu plus grande.  
Imane sonna, et pendant le court temps qui s'écoula, Rym se put s'empêcher d'être anxieuse, comme à chaque fois qu'on allait rendre visite à des inconnus. Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient devait être bien différent du sien...  
On ne lui accorda que quelques secondes pour ces pensées, car la porte s'ouvrit, et Rym dut lever la tête pour croiser le regard de l'immense femme-chèvre.

Bienveillance. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Rym, en plongeant dans ces yeux bruns.

\- Soyez les bienvenues ! dit la monstre d'une voix chaleureuse.

Sitôt qu'elles eurent passé la porte, Rym vit deux tornades vertes foncer vers Imane et bondir sur la fillette. Les trois filles s'écrasèrent au sol, sous les gloussements retenus d'Imane.

\- Nami est revenue !

\- Yay ! Cette fois, sois sûre que tu verras nos animés !

\- T'as intérêt à venir, hein ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial !

\- Penny, Voxy, les gronda gentiment la femme-chèvre dans un rire, laissez Imane reprendre un peu d'air. On n'accueille pas les invités de cette manière !

Les deux filles couvertes d'écailles aidèrent la petite humaine à se relever. Rym s'aperçut qu'elle souriait, tandis que sa fille remettait ses cheveux et ses vêtements en ordre. La scène qui venait de se passer était plutôt… comique.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas mis mon ami à PLAT, entendit Rym derrière elle. Faudrait éviter d'ÉCRASER son énergie, non ?

La femme se retourna, pour lui faire face. Arial, vêtu d'une veste bleue et d'un t-shirt rayé, pieds nus, se tenait devant elle. La petite fille s'inclina, un sourire étirant ses lèvres pour dévoiler de grandes dents blanches, un sourire amusé et enfantin. Puis elle tendit la main, attendant une poignée.

Sitôt que Rym referma ses doigts sur ceux de la fillette, un bruit de pet s'éleva.

\- Hihi, le vieux truc du coussin péteur dans la main. C'est TOUJOURS drôle. Je suis Arial, Arial l'humaine squelette. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Rym ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette situation, mais elle lui rendit son sourire. La fillette s'approcha d'Imane, lui prit doucement la main.

\- Tu es prêt dehors. C'est une belle journée, autant en profiter. Et pas de séances d'éclaboussage, d'accord les jumelles ?

Les jumelles grommelèrent une approbation. Mais elles comptaient bien s'amuser avec la petite humaine, peu importe ce que disait Arial.

\- Tu viens Marsyas ? lança la sang-mêlé.

Un petit garçon, vêtu d'un haut vert et jaune et d'un pantalon brun, descendit de l'étage. Rym le détailla du coin de l'œil ; elle n'avait jamais vu d'enfant aux cheveux blancs-argentés. On aurait dit de la fourrure. Il plissa son museau en remarquant Imane, et serra l'autre main valide d'Arial dans la sienne, dont le dos était couvert d'épais poils blancs.

Alors que les enfants sortaient, Rym tendit à la femme-chèvre le paquet qu'elle transportait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Tenez, ce sont des _nans_ , du pain indien. Je les ai fourrés au fromage, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

\- Oh, merci ! Ils seront parfaits pour le repas de ce soir. En passant, je ne me suis pas présentée ; je suis Toriel Dreemurr, la grand-mère d'Arial.

\- Oui, Imane m'a parlé de vous…

\- Tiens, bonjour !

La tête de Rym se tourna vers la source de la salutation.

Frisk.

Les deux femmes se présentèrent, échangèrent quelques mots amicaux. Toriel proposa d'aller déguster un thé sur la terrasse, ce que les deux humaines acceptèrent avec plaisir.

À l'extérieur, tandis que Frisk apportait quelques chaises, Rym put observer à sa guise l'immense jardin qui englobait la maison. Des tapis de fleurs avaient poussé un peu partout, principalement des dorées. Sur sa gauche, les enfants avaient installé au sol papier kraft, crayons, feutres et pots de peinture, et se mirent à dessiner. L'une des jumelles s'allongea sur le papier brun, puis les quatre autres tracèrent le contour de son corps. Elle se releva, et ils commencèrent à remplir la forme du corps de dessins de toutes sortes. Sûrement hilarants, à en juger par l'expression de leur visage.

Rym perçut un mouvement vers la droite. À l'est du jardin se dressait un grand potager, et au-dessus de la terre retournée et des légumes en croissance, s'affairaient trois personnes. Les deux premiers étaient des hommes-boucs, similaires à Toriel. Le plus grand imposait une certaine majesté, et en même temps une douceur amicale. Barbu, légèrement bedonnant, il inspectait avec délicatesse chaque feuille de chaque légumineuse, et Rym se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher ainsi.

Le deuxième, apparemment plus jeune, torse nu, retournait la terre et en retirait les cailloux qu'il trouvait. De la sueur perlait sur sa fourrure, mais au-delà de l'effort, son visage exprimait une innocence et une candeur que Rym n'avait que peu vu chez les adultes.

La troisième personne se situait au fond du potager. Une humaine, celle-ci, qui faisait le travail le plus difficile : arracher les mauvaises herbes et creuser profondément pour extraire, après une recherche minutieuse, la moindre racine ; un simple oubli pouvait permettre l'apparition de dizaines "d'envahisseurs verts". Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, sauf deux mèches effilées qui encadraient les côtés de son visage, sa nuque était rasée et une frange lui cachait le front. Son regard était un peu plus dur que celui des deux autres, mais surtout concentré et absorbé avec une certaine forme d'ardeur par son travail. Rym se demanda si elle avait un lien avec le dénommé Marsyas ; ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, et tous deux avaient les yeux d'un rouge prononcé.

O*O*O*O*O

 _Même les princes doivent savoir travailler la terre._ Il ne sut pourquoi, mais cette phrase remonta dans la conscience d'Asriel. Dès son plus jeune âge, Asgore avait formé son fils à l'agriculture. Et bien que l'agneau était au départ récitant, il était maintenant reconnaissant envers son père de l'y avoir poussé, même s'il ne fut pas le plus motivé des élèves. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

Se sentant observé, il leva la tête. Une inconnue se tenait sur la terrasse, probablement la mère d'Imane. Celle-ci s'excusa du regard pour les avoir fixés ainsi, et il la rassura d'un sourire.

Et bien, puisqu'ils avaient une invité, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter avec les travaux manuels et de se rendre un peu plus présentable.

Il s'essuya le front, posa sa bêche à côté du potager. Puis il se dirigea vers Chara, entoura sans prévenir ses épaules de son bras, mais il ne réussit même pas à lui arracher un sursaut.

\- Je n'arriverai donc jamais à te surprendre ?

\- On t'entend venir à des kilomètres, Az.

Avec un petit rire, le jeune monstre posa sa truffe sur la joue de son humaine préférée. Puis il lui indiqua Rym ; à sa vue, le visage de Chara se referma légèrement. Même appartenant à l'humanité, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ses semblables, mis à part Frisk. Ce qui, du point des humains, faisait d'elle une personne asociale. Tout le contraire avec les monstres, avec qui elle se sentait plus proche. Certains jours, elle se prenait à rêver qu'elle était un monstre ; aussitôt elle se réprimandait, car le corps qu'on lui avait offert était un cadeau inestimable. En vouloir un autre serait bafouer et réduire à néant les efforts de Frisk, Asriel et Alphys.

Les deux amants se relevèrent, Asgore cessa de jardiner et fit de même. En rentrant à l'intérieur pour se débarbouiller, ils saluèrent Rym (bien que Chara se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête).

\- Est-ce votre sœur ? demanda t-elle à Frisk, tandis que les deux femmes s'asseyaient.

\- Oui, Chara. Les deux monstres étaient mon père et mon frère, Asgore et Asriel. Je sais que Chara peut paraître un peu…

\- Tenace ? Non, plutôt déterminée, c'est le mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en la voyant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais voir quelqu'un dégager tant d'ardeur et de volonté m'a rempli d'admiration. Pardon si cela peut paraître étrange, ajouta t-elle dans un rire. Mais j'ai plus souvent vu des femmes, de tous bords, avec le regard vide.

Toriel arriva avec un thé et des gâteaux, permettant à l'humaine d'arrêter sa phrase. Elle en avait un peu trop dit ; elle n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Pas maintenant.

La vieille reine s'assit à côté des deux femmes, en même temps que revenaient Asgore, Asriel et Chara, maintenant bien toilettés. Mais à peine l'humaine aux yeux rouges s'était-elle installée qu'une sonnerie retentit.

\- Commencez sans moi, dit-elle simplement en se levant.

\- Où va t-elle ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rym.

Frisk se sentit un peu embarrassée. Comment expliquer cette situation sans l'effrayer ?

O*O*O*O*O

Sitôt qu'elles entendirent la sonnerie caractéristique, Penny et Voxy relevèrent la tête.

 _Oh yeah._

Elles abandonnèrent leurs gribouillages, se relevèrent et s'adressèrent à Arial.

\- On peut t'emprunter ta copine deux secondes, Arial ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Nous sommes bien ici.

\- Oh, allez, s'te plaît ! On veut juste lui montrer les travaux d'Okasan !

\- D'accord. Mais, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, si elle revient et me dit que vous l'avez forcée à essayer un cosplay, ce sera le cochon pendu pendant une heure.

Les jumelles détestaient ça, et Arial le savait très bien. Dur, dur de tenir tête à une gamine badass. Les deux filles opinèrent en râlant et entraînèrent Imane à leur suite.

\- Mais je suis déjà allée au labo… tenta de protester Imane, mais sa timidité était revenue au galop pour que sa voix ne ressemble qu'à un murmure.

\- Tu vas voir quelque chose d'autre, lui dit Penny avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quelque chose de beaucoup plus cool, ajouta Voxy avec un sourire.

Adjacent à la maison se dressait un bâtiment qui, de l'extérieur, ressemblait à un garage on ne peut plus normal. Mais Imane savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient verreries de laboratoire, ouvrages scientifiques, paillasses de tests plus ou moins brûlées, liquides toxiques et autres produits dangereux gardés sous clé, ainsi qu'une étrange machine composée de tubes et de longs câbles.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Alphys se releva.

\- Oh ! Te-te voilà Chara ! J'ai fini les préparatifs, il ne manque plus que toi ! Tu as eu des problèmes depuis la dernière fois ?

L'humaine secoua la tête. Elle déboutonna son haut, se retrouva torse nu.

Imane, cachée derrière les jumelles, retint une exclamation. À l'endroit supposé du cœur de la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas de chair, mais du métal. Comme un étrange boîtier enfoncé dans son thorax.

Chara s'allongea sur un lit métallique, devant l'étrange machine. Elle fixa le plafond, calma sa respiration et son esprit, pour laisser doucement son âme s'élever hors du boîtier.

Imane ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce qui se déroulait devant elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une âme se manifester ; et quelle âme ! Celle-ci était immense, de la taille de sa tête. La pointe était tournée vers le haut ; le contour était blanc, tandis que l'intérieur était rempli à moitié d'un rouge profond. Des tuyaux sortirent de la machine et adhérèrent au cœur ; un étrange grondement résonna, avant qu'un liquide rouge commençât à remplir le cœur.

Imane observa, bouche close et retenant sa respiration, l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Enfin, le grondement cessa, les tuyaux se retirèrent, laissant Chara se relever et s'habiller. Les deux jumelles poussèrent discrètement l'humaine vers la sortie, dans un silence religieux.

Une fois dehors, les deux filles lui lancèrent un grand sourire.

\- Classe, hein ? dit Penny. Par contre, ne dis rien à personne, Chara _déteste_ qu'on la surprenne en train de se réapprovisionner.

\- Et puis, ajouta Voxy, je suis sûre que t'as plein de questions à poser !

\- Mais attention, parce que c'est des histoires qui peuvent paraître effrayantes.

\- Et surtout, surtout, ne les répète pas aux humains, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas la magie.

\- Alors, ça t'intéresse ?

Imane baissa la tête. Elle leur fit comprendre en bafouillant qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui on pouvait donner sa confiance.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà dit à quelqu'un qu'Arial utilisait la télékinésie et pouvait se téléporter ? demanda Voxy.

Imane avoua que non. Mot qui élargit le sourire des jumelles.

\- Tu vois ! dirent-elles en même temps. Viens, on va prendre un truc à grignoter, c'est plutôt long à raconter.

Avec un gloussement, Penny et Voxy chipèrent des biscuits dans la cuisine, puis retournèrent s'installer aux côtés de Marsyas et d'Arial. Celle-ci s'était endormie sur son dessin, le feutre s'imprimant sur son visage, tandis que l'autre hybride emplissait la silhouette de Penny de créatures abstraites grotesques qui arrachèrent un rire de la part d'Imane. Lorsqu'il comprit que les trois filles parlaient de l'âme de sa mère, le petit garçon prêta un peu plus d'attention à la conversation.

\- Donc oui, Chara était un peu une sorte de fantôme. Mais Frisk et Asriel l'aimaient beaucoup, alors ils ont cherché un moyen de la ramener sous une forme physique. Quand Frisk a ramené Asriel d'entre les morts, on a jamais su comment il avait réussi, mais il avait créé une âme ; mais comme on ne peut pas fabriquer avec la magie une âme d'humain (parce que vos âmes sont physiques, pas magiques), il a obtenu à la place une âme de monstre, ou plutôt, un réceptacle vide. Pour relier ce réceptacle à l'esprit de Chara, Frisk a eu l'idée d'utiliser la Détermination qu'on avait recueillie de Chara, il y a très longtemps, et gardée pendant des années. Frisk a ajouté sa propre Détermination, et ce mélange a permis de donner à Chara une nouvelle chance d'exister. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était toujours un fantôme ; alors Alphys, notre maman, a fabriqué pour elle un corps artificiel, bionique. On dirait presque un vrai, elle est fortiche pas vrai ? Mais Chara, elle est comme les diabétiques : elle utilise sa Détermination comme du sucre, parce qu'elle doit s'en "nourrir" pour vivre, mais elle n'est pas capable de réguler ses réserves. Au départ, elle était incapable d'en produire par elle-même, donc ses réserves s'épuisaient. Maman a eu l'idée de lui injecter quotidiennement de la Détermination qu'elle collectait pour ses recherches ; avant Chara devait se recharger tous les jours, maintenant son corps a gagné en autonomie et elle n'a besoin d'y aller que tous les trois mois.

\- Pourquoi elle a une alarme quand elle doit se, euh… "recharger" ? C'est facile de se fixer un rendez-vous tous les trois mois, non ?

\- C'est surtout une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser, répondit Penny avec un regard moqueur en direction de Marsyas.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi là ?

Penny se contenta de lui tirer la langue. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Marsyas bondit sur la gamine et réussit à barrer son visage de coups de pinceaux. Penny le repoussa en riant et prit ses jambes à son cou en hurlant "je ne m'excuserai pa-as !", poursuivie par des "tu m'énerves !". Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du jardin, et lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant les trois autres enfants, Voxy aspergea joyeusement l'hybride du contenu d'un pot de peinture.

\- Bataille de couleurs ! s'écrièrent joyeusement les jumelles, et Imane recula légèrement, tandis que les trois autres cherchaient à rendre son prochain plus coloré que soi.

La peinture et l'eau étaient projetés de partout. Les trois enfants monstres se transformèrent rapidement en arc-en-ciels, jusqu'à ce qu'une gerbe de peinture éclabousse Imane et Arial. L'hybride souleva une paupière, remarqua ses vêtements tâchés de peinture verte, puis se tourna vers Imane. Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'orange-ade ! Le soleil t'a fait du bien, tu as pris des _couleurs_ on dirait ! J'en suis _verte_ de jalousie !

Imane prit un air dépité en constatant ses vêtements en pauvre état. À côté, les trois autres se faisaient réprimander par leurs mères, qui confisquèrent la peinture. Ne tenant pas compte de son cousin qui la suppliait du regard de prendre sa défense, Arial prit la main d'Imane et la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. La petite fille se débarbouilla, puis, entendant l'eau couler, elle se retourna et retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant qu'Arial s'était glissée dans la baignoire toute habillée.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un qui se lavait et lavait ses vêtements en même temps ? dit-elle amusée. C'est plus rapide comme ça.

Elle vida un flacon de savon et l'eau se recouvrit de bulles. Elle plongea la tête en avant et ressortit avec une barbe moussue, qui arracha un sourire à Imane. À la demande de l'hybride, elle retira ses vêtements pour qu'elle les lave, puis Arial lui indiqua où trouver des vêtements propres dans sa chambre. Lorsque la petite fille revint, Arial se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire ; elle avait pris un T-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et enfilé un short identique à celui de Sans. Il ne manquait plus que les pantoufles roses et la veste, et elle aurait toute la panoplie du squelette.

\- Bon, maintenant, il faut faire sécher tout ce tissu.

O*O*O*O*O

Sans s'était confortablement installé sur la chaise longue. La mère d'Imane était sympa, mais discuter était pour lui un exercice si difficile, si fatiguant pour un pauvre squelette comme lui, qu'il avait bien mérité de prendre du repos. Il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et souleva une paupière squelettique.

Et éclata de rire.

Imane avait suspendu les vêtements d'Arial et les siens sur l'étendoir. À noter que dans les vêtements se trouvait Arial.

\- La vue est belle depuis là-haut ? demanda Sans, hilare.

\- Très ! J'ai eu envie de m' _étendre_ , je suis un peu _lessivée_ !

Jeux de mots qui eurent pour effet de faire plier le squelette en deux. Imane laissa échapper un gloussement, et à sa demande, Sans l'accrocha à côté d'Arial. Frisk regardait la scène en se retenant de rire, tandis que Chara levait les yeux au ciel. Ce comédien ne changerait jamais…

Frisk reprit sa conversation avec Rym. À la demande de cette dernière, Frisk lui avait raconté son voyage dans l'Underground, mais surtout l'implantation des monstres à la surface, le fonctionnement de la ville, la particularité des "âmes" qui intriguaient Rym, l'intégration des monstres parmi les humains…

\- Et vous, Rym ? Si vous me parliez un peu de vous ?

Prise de court, elle mit un peu de temps avant de réagir. Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir tout en gardant un sourire de façade.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi… Je suis fille d'immigrés libyens. Mes parents ont fui leur pays quand j'étais toute petite, quelques temps après l'arrivée au pouvoir de Kadhafi. Les souvenirs de cette époque sont un peu confus, quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce pays. Nous étions hébergés dans un centre d'accueil, et pendant que mon père cherchait un logement, ma mère se rendait avec moi à la bibliothèque, pour profiter du chauffage. S'il y a une anecdote à retenir sur mon enfance, c'est bien celle de la bibliothèque.

« Je ne connaissais pas un mot de français, mais j'étais malgré tout curieuse devant cette quantité astronomique de livres. J'ai commencé à feuilleter, à regarder les images ; j'entendais des enfants lire à côté de moi et je répétais comme un perroquet les mots qu'ils prononçaient. C'était pour moi un jeu très amusant, même si je ne comprenais pas tout.

« Un jour, une bibliothécaire, qui animait souvent des séances de lectures pour les petits, m'adressa la parole. Elle avait remarqué mes efforts pour lire, et armée d'un dictionnaire, elle décida de m'apprendre à comprendre. Je fis d'après elle des progrès spectaculaires, et arrivée en dernière année de maternelle, je n'eus aucun mal à communiquer avec les autres. J'ai poursuivi ma scolarité avec un amour pour la langue et la littérature, et après des études de langues, je suis devenue traductrice. Voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

\- Et comment avez-vous rencontré le père d'Imane ? demanda abruptement Chara.

Frisk se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas dit à Chara qu'Imane n'avait pas de père. Mais Rym sourit avec sincérité.

\- Il est un souvenir de vacances, mais j'ai accepté avec joie ce qu'il m'a laissé. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit née.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, tandis que Marsyas et les jumelles, ayant terminé les dessins, saisirent des craies pour barbouiller l'autre côté de la terrasse de croquis fantasques. Toujours suspendues, Arial racontait des histoires drôles à Imane, jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident de descendre et de se joindre aux autres. Arial montra à la petite humaine qu'on pouvait récupérer la poudre de craie ; en entassant dans des bocaux transparents les poudres de différentes couleurs, en faisant attention à ne pas les mélanger, on obtenait de véritables œuvres d'art.

Le soir finit par arriver, et chacun participa pour mettre le couvert. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, goûtant aux nans de Rym et à la multitude de plats préparés par Toriel, causant, riant, partageant un moment de convivialité. Le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent et installèrent des tapis dans le jardin pour s'asseoir ou s'allonger, tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, chuchota Arial à Imane.

Peu de temps après, toutes les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent, alors qu'il était encore tôt. Le ciel put ainsi s'illuminer de milliers d'étoiles, éclairant la ville assombrie. Certains monstres de la maisonnée observèrent dans un silence émerveillé le spectacle nocturne, tandis que d'autres, contenant leur excitation, exploraient un peu plus loin le plafond étoilé à l'aide du télescope.

\- À chaque nouvelle lune, murmura Arial, Αστροπόλις arrête un instant son activité pour permettre, pendant une heure, la contemplation du ciel. Le peuple de mon père a désiré, pendant des siècles, plonger son regard dans les étoiles, et aujourd'hui, c'est leur tradition de stopper un instant le temps pour prendre son temps afin d'observer le firmament. C'est simple, mais c'est beau.

Imane ne répondit pas. Elle était elle aussi époustouflée par la beauté du ciel, tout comme sa mère. Rym, couchée sur le dos, attira sa fille contre elle, et elles se sentirent tout simplement heureuses, dans le silence de la nuit étoilée.

 _Alors ces globes d'or, ces îles de lumière,_

 _Que cherche par instinct la rêveuse paupière,_

 _Jaillissent par milliers de l'ombre qui s'enfuit_

 _Comme une poudre d'or sur les pas de la nuit;_

 _Et le souffle du soir qui vole sur sa trace,_

 _Les sème en tourbillons dans le brillant espace._

 _L'oeil ébloui les cherche et les perd à la fois;_

 _Les uns semblent planer sur les cimes des bois,_

 _Tel qu'un céleste oiseau dont les rapides ailes_

 _Font jaillir en s'ouvrant des gerbes d'étincelles._

 **Alphonse de Lamartine, extrait de** **Les étoiles**

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous avez compris la signification du nom de la ville des monstres ? Hein ? Hein ? *wink wink***

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'ai pas spécialement d'idées pour la suite, à part peut-être un chapitre plus _angst,_ mais chut, pas de spoil.**

 **Une review ? :3**

 **À bientôt, Cao**

 **EDIT : j'ai trouvé le thème général pour ce recueil ! C'est Ho hey, des The Lumineers :D Et Marsyas aussi a un thème, c'est Wait for it de la comédie musicale Hamilton !**


	9. I belong to the mountain, I'm hers

**Ok, arrêtons-nous un instant.**

 ** _Ceci_ n'était pas du tout prévu. Non, sérieusement, j'écoute  Helpless de la comédie Hamilton et ce chapitre est sorti en une journée. What. The. Heck. Is wrong with my brain ? XD Et nous voilà avec Voxy et un nouveau OC que personne n'avait demandé, pas même moi. Mais bon, je me sens toute contente parce que j'ai réussi mes examens, Threetales, ma fic longue, est enfin terminée (I'm crying guys, j'ai tellement adoré écrire cette histoire), et je pars en Islande pour quinze jours (pour bosser mais bon, c'est un beau pays). Donc la vie a des hauts et des bas, mais I'm just here, sad and happy :)**

 **Oui bon, pardon pour le drama, je vous laisse à la lecture. x)**

* * *

Le soleil était à mi-chemin entre l'horizon et le zénith, avançant paresseusement dans le ciel de fin de printemps. Un visiteur foulait, seul, le chemin d'une montagne boisée, le sac sur le dos et chantant à tue-tête, brisant le calme qui régnait avant son arrivée.

Ce n'était pas la même montagne que la dernière fois. Même si leur précédente aventure avait été très amusante, Voxy n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être encore une fois aspirée vers l'Underground. Elle préférait fouler le sol à l'air libre. Cependant, elle regrettait que Penny ne soit pas là. Sa soeur était partie pendant quelques jours pour un stage d'arts appliqués. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de peindre des toiles et des graffitis ! Mais après tout, Voxy pouvait tout aussi bien profiter de ses journées sans sa soeur. Les promenades en solitaire avaient un goût différent, mais qu'elle appréciait.

Au loin se fit entendre un grondement, qui s'amplifia au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. C'était un roulement de tonnerre, un bouillonnement écumant bleu électrique, mû par une force brutale qui tombait en fracassant le sol.

Voxy avait toujours adoré cette cascade. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était aussi violente et agitée de l'enfant, parce que c'était une démonstration de puissance qui tranchait dans ce cadre de nature calme, parce que l'eau, être vivant, avait creusé une profonde cavité dans la roche qui englobait le cours d'eau, formant, par l'usure du temps, un immense et profond bassin naturel de granite uniforme, comme une énorme baignoire qui attendait qu'on y plonge, cette attirance, nul ne pouvait l'expliquer. La place était l'aimant, et Voxy était le fer. Elle inspira longuement, remplissant ses poumons d'une atmosphère humide et ensoleillée, tandis que le grondement frappait à ses oreilles, comme le ronronnement d'une bête fauve qui retrouvait une amie. Elle prit le chemin qui menait à la falaise, d'où l'eau se jetait, plongeoir vert et caillouteux. L'enfant monstre posa ses affaires, observa l'eau couverte d'écume qui plongeait dans le vide avec vacarme. Voxy se déshabilla en un clin d'oeil, resta quelques minutes à observer le paysage montagnard, insensible au minuscule être qui, l'instant d'après, avait sauté.

Il ne fallait jamais regarder vers le bas. Toujours fixer un point à l'horizon, et pincer fortement son nez. La chute semblait longue, très longue, s'étirant à l'infini tandis que le coeur battait la chamade, battait les secondes qui s'égrénaient lentement. Puis venait l'impact, d'une violence inouïe qui débarrassait la peau de la saleté et du poids accumulé au cours de la journée. Les remous de l'eau enveloppaient le corps et le ballottaient dans tous les sens, mais pour l'enfant, c'était comme si la masse liquide la berçait. L'eau oxygénée était un monde agité, mais pourtant silencieux, où les sons s'étouffaient pour ne laisser qu'un écho lointain. Puis les courants éjectèrent l'enfant à l'air libre, la laissant flotter un instant à la surface. Elle replongea et s'enfonça profondément, s'approchant du fond. Elle s'y assit, leva la tête pour observer la lumière, filtrée en rayons par le liquide. C'était un étrange spectacle, un kaléidoscope qui décomposait la lumière blanche en hexagones de couleurs. Ici également, le grondement était étouffé ; l'eau n'aimait pas le vacarme. Finalement, Voxy décolla d'un coup de pied, fonçant vers le bord du bassin où elle creva la surface.

Pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un visage humain.

Presque aussitôt le visage effrayé recula avec le corps, cherchant précipitamment à s'écarter et se relever, mais il s'emmêla les jambes et s'étala au sol, cognant son menton. Voxy partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mais on ne sait plus tenir debout ou quoi ? Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais ton expression était vraiment unique !

Et elle continua de rire, tandis que la personne s'asseyait, frottant sa mâchoire endolorie. C'était un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir aux alentours de douze ans. Voxy pensa qu'il était un peu jeune pour randonner seul, mais elle se réprimanda en se rappelant qu'elle avait à peu près le même âge.

\- Tu es une sirène ? demanda le garçon.

Voxy eut un sourire amusé qui dévoila ses dents pointues.

\- _Nope._ Moi je suis un monstre. Un mélange de poisson et de lézard.

Elle agita sa queue pour confirmer ses dires. Le garçon fixa l'appendice écailleux avec un regard curieux, pas du tout effrayé.

\- D'habitude, les inconnus me regardent comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

\- Ben tu n'as pas de tentacules et tu baves pas, du coup tu n'y ressembles pas vraiment. Je dirais plutôt une créature des lacs.

\- Du genre monstre du Loch Ness ?

\- Euh… Peut-être, mais en beaucoup moins grand.

Voxy rit à nouveau. Quant au garçon, il était intrigué par ce "monstre" avec qui il avait si facilement instauré le dialogue et qui respirait la bonne humeur. Puis il se souvint que la créature avait dit "une" extraterrestre. Il rougit atrocement en constatant soudainement la nudité de son interlocu **trice**. Il plaqua une main sur ses yeux, balbutiant à toute vitesse :

\- Ohmondieumaisenfilequelquechosetuesàpoil ! !

Voxy haussa un sourcil. C'était la peine de se mettre dans tous ses états ? Elle prit son temps pour sortir de l'eau, d'après ce que le garçon entendait. Il écarta ses doigts pour vérifier si elle était partie, et les plaqua derechef en constatant qu'elle se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Il aurait voulu lui lancer un regard confus, mais il se refusait de retirer sa main de son visage tant il était gêné, aussi demanda t-il d'une petite voix de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Le truc que tu portes sur les jambes.

\- …Un jean ?

\- Bravo, tu es perspicace ! Et tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais de la _randonnée_ avec un _jean_ ? On n'est pas dans la ville ici, si tu veux faire du sport avec style, merci de prendre des vêtements appropriés ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Son ton était sans méchanceté, plutôt amusé même. Il s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux uniquement quand il l'entendit revenir, enfin habillée. Elle ouvrit son sac et lui tendit un vieux jogging. Comme quoi c'était pratique d'avoir des rechanges sur soi. Il lui demanda de se retourner pendant qu'il se changeait, et elle soupira avec un sourire de la pudeur du gamin. Une fois vêtu correctement, Voxy lui proposa de continuer la randonnée avec elle, ce qu'il accepta.

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, protégés du soleil par le feuillage des arbres. Même si question vestimentaire il faisait des erreurs, Voxy devait avouer que le garçon était endurant. Il ne se plaignait pas, avançait d'un rythme soutenu et équilibré, le regard droit devant lui. Elle devait toutefois lui rappeler de temps à autre de s'hydrater, ce qu'il faisait sans broncher, mais sa petite bouteille s'épuisa bien vite. Elle partagea avec lui son eau, et il s'excusa de ses oublis et de son manque de préparation.

\- Ça s'apprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

Arrivés au sommet, ils restèrent un long moment assis à observer la vue panoramique.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda le garçon.

\- Très. Je suis obligée, je suis quand même la propriété exclusive de la montagne.

Il lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- Je dis souvent ça pour rire. J'aime bien imaginer que j'appartiens à la montagne, et par conséquent je dois souvent lui rendre visite, je dois lui témoigner du respect.

\- Du genre, tu t'inclines devant elle et tu l'appelles "maîtresse" ?

Voxy gloussa et agit de tel, se plaquant au sol et implorant la miséricorde de la haute et puissante montagne, tordant son visage avec des mimiques exagérées.

\- Ô maîtresse, accepte que ce minuscule écailleux foule ton imposante tête rocailleuse ! Ah, que je suis infime, face à ta majestueuse majesté !

Le garçon n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, plié en deux, suivi de Voxy qui se tenait l'estomac, prise d'un fou rire. Enfin, ils se calmèrent, allongés au sol comme vidés de leurs forces, mais d'une fatigue heureuse.

\- Je m'appelle Voxy.

\- Et moi Otili.

\- Woouuh, ça sonne bien ! J'adore ton prénom !

\- …Merci.

D'habitude, on se moquait de son prénom basque qui sonnait comme un nom de fille. En quoi les i étaient-ils féminins, il avait rapidement abandonné de se poser la question. Il y avait bien eu quelques exceptions qui avaient trouvé son prénom original ou intéressant, et cette fille en faisait désormais parti.

Il avait vu quelque chose de vert, quelque chose qui n'était pas un arbre, au bord de la falaise, et il s'était approché, intrigué. Son coeur s'était pendant un instant gelé en la voyant plonger dans le vide, criant un "wouhou" avec une voix d'enfant, et elle avait percuté l'eau avec une étrange grâce. Il s'était penché près du bord, la cherchant du regard, et elle avait jailli devant son nez, lui filant une belle frousse.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux monstres. Il s'en fichait. Ces créatures fantasques étaient sorties de terre pour vivre à part, dans leur ville qui était au centre de tant de rumeurs. Des histoires auxquels Otili n'avait pas accordé d'attention. Les monstres vivaient dans leur coin, ils ne gênaient personne, et s'il avait ressenti de la curiosité, le garçon ne l'avait pas conservé. Il était juste indifférent, et cela n'avait fait de mal à personne.

Pourtant cette fille n'avait pas d'attitude bizarre, n'était pas une bête sauvage ou modelait la réalité avec des pouvoirs inimaginables, elle ressemblait à un enfant comme les autres, tout en étant particulière. Après qu'ils eussent mangé, alors qu'ils redescendaient, elle lança sans prévenir :

\- _Ah ! Non ! C'est un peu court, jeune homme._

 _On pouvait dire... oh ! Dieu ! ... bien des choses en somme..._

 _En variant le ton, —par exemple, tenez :_

 _\- Agressif : « moi, monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez,_

 _Il faudrait sur le champ que je me l'amputasse ! »_

Elle fit volte-face vers Otili. Tiens donc, un connaisseur de Cyrano ? Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et continua sur sa lancée, modulant son ton et sa posture comme une vraie comédienne :

\- _Amical : « mais il doit tremper dans votre tasse :_

 _Pour boire, faites-vous fabriquer un hanap ! »_

 _Descriptif : « c'est un roc ! ... c'est un pic... c'est un cap !_

 _Que dis-je, c'est un cap ? ... c'est une péninsule ! »_

Otili ne se laissa pas désarmer et prit la relève :

\- _Curieux : « de quoi sert cette oblongue capsule ?_

 _D'écritoire, monsieur, ou de boîte à ciseaux ? »_

 _Gracieux : « aimez-vous à ce point les oiseaux_

 _Que paternellement vous vous préoccupâtes_

 _De tendre ce perchoir à leurs petites pattes ? »_

 _\- Truculent : « ça, monsieur, lorsque vous pétunez,_

 _La vapeur du tabac vous sort-elle du nez_

 _Sans qu'un voisin ne crie au feu de cheminée ? »_

 _Prévenant : « gardez-vous, votre tête entraînée_

 _Par ce poids, de tomber en avant sur le sol ! »_

 _\- Tendre : « faites-lui faire un petit parasol_

 _De peur que sa couleur au soleil ne se fane ! »_

 _Pédant : « l'animal seul, monsieur, qu'Aristophane_

 _Appelle hippocampelephantocamélos_

 _Dut avoir sous le front tant de chair sur tant d'os ! »_

 _\- Cavalier : « quoi, l'ami, ce croc est à la mode ?_

 _Pour pendre son chapeau c'est vraiment très commode ! »_

 _Emphatique : « aucun vent ne peut, nez magistral,_

 _T'enrhumer tout entier, excepté le mistral ! »_

 _Dramatique : « c'est la Mer Rouge quand il saigne ! »_

 _Admiratif : « pour un parfumeur, quelle enseigne ! »_

 _\- Lyrique : « est-ce une conque, êtes-vous un triton ? »_

 _Naïf : « ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ? »_

 _Respectueux : « souffrez, monsieur, qu'on vous salue,_

 _C'est là ce qui s'appelle avoir pignon sur rue ! »_

 _Campagnard : « hé, ardé ! C'est-y un nez ? Nanain !_

 _C'est queuqu'navet géant ou ben queuqu'melon nain ! »_

 _\- Militaire : « pointez contre cavalerie ! »_

 _Pratique : « voulez-vous le mettre en loterie ?_

 _Assurément, monsieur, ce sera le gros lot ! »_

 _Enfin parodiant Pyrame en un sanglot :_

 _« Le voilà donc ce nez qui des traits de son maître_

 _A détruit l'harmonie ! Il en rougit, le traître ! »_ acheva Voxy.

Otili battit des mains, excité.

\- Super ! T'as une sacrée mémoire dis donc !

\- Toi de même ! Mais Cyrano de Bergerac, c'est l'une de mes oeuvres préférées !

\- Le Dieu du Carnage aussi, c'est bien !

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même époque. Yasmina Reza l'a écrite il y a juste quelques années. Ce n'en était pas moins drôle !

Les deux enfants continuèrent la balade en continuant de discuter sur le théâtre, puis la conversation dériva sur la littérature en général, puis sans qu'on sache vraiment comment, sur les jeux vidéos.

\- Non, sérieux ?! s'écria Otili. Tu connais Xenoblade Chronicles ?!

\- Non mais attends, la musique, l'histoire, le gameplay, et surtout les **paysages** d'une richesse absolue dont il fallait découvrir les moindres recoins, ça en faisait une vraie pépite ! C'est juste dommage que ce J-RPG ne soit pas multijoueur.

\- Ah oui, imagine on favorise l'esprit de coopération à travers les combats, avec deux joueurs ou même trois on communiquerait pour mieux vaincre les boss !

Enthousiasmés par leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient rejoint la route goudronnée, et un arrêt de bus s'élevait non loin.

\- Bon, dit Otili en posant son sac, c'est ici que je m'arrête. Tu attends le bus toi aussi ?

\- Non, je rentre à pied. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Otili, ajouta t-elle en tendant la main.

Il lui répondit que c'était la même chose pour lui, et ils secouèrent amicalement leurs mains. Puis elle commença à s'éloigner, mais au bout d'un moment elle se retourna et lui cria :

\- Retrouve-moi ici à la prochaine pluie, Otili !

\- D'accord ! À bientôt !

Elle agita le bras en guise d'au revoir, puis elle disparut de son champ de vision.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Je ne serai pas disponible pendant quinze jours, alors je vous dis bon été !**

 **Cao :)**


	10. The story of tonight

**Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sauf que la couverture a été dessinée par yuki-akamura (et un piédestal pour elle :*), et c'est Arial ! Vous pouvez aller sur mon tumblr (cao-the-dreamer) pour voir un peu mieux comment j'ai imaginé l'humaine-squelette :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rym ouvrit une paupière. Dehors, elle vit à travers la fenêtre que le jour commençait à poindre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, 5 heures et des poussières. Son corps se réveillait toujours avec le soleil. Elle se redressa, s'étira et sortit du canapé-lit que l'on avait préparé pour elle. Sa fille l'avait suppliée de venir dormir chez les Dreemurr, juste pour une nuit, et Rym n'avait pas mis longtemps pour accepter. Rester seule chez elle ne l'enchantait pas trop ; sa mère était repartie en Libye pour deux semaines afin de revoir de vieux amis. La vieille femme n'avait pas apprécié que sa fille et sa petite-fille refusent de l'accompagner, mais Imane ne pouvait pas manquer l'école pour rendre visite à des inconnus, de même que Rym, en mère protective, refusait de laisser sa fille seule. Ainsi Rym était retournée dans la maison d'Astrapolis. Elle avait échangé de nombreux mails et lettres avec la famille de monstres, particulièrement avec Frisk. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées ; Rym admirait la gentillesse de Frisk, son don pour établir un lien de confiance avec d'autres personnes et également pour calmer les querelles, mais surtout, sa détermination dans chaque projet, chaque idée pour lesquels elle était engagée.

Les enfants avaient passé un après-midi de jeux, mais également d'entraînements. Peut-être pour impressionner les deux humaines, Undyne, accompagnée de Papyrus, avait démarré une session de combat magique. Les quatre enfants, contre les deux puissants monstres, étaient bien peu avantagés au départ. Undyne connaissait chaque attaque, chaque mouvement de ses filles. Celles-ci étaient capables de matérialiser des lances d'énergie ainsi que des éclairs ; attaques qui n'effleurèrent même pas leur mère, qui esquivait en riant. Elle mit à terre sans violence les jumelles, qui décidèrent alors de combattre au corps-à-corps. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement fortes comparées à la femme-poisson, mais elles étaient agiles, et surtout, deux. L'une esquivait les coups de l'adulte tandis que l'autre cherchait à l'immobiliser en attrapant un bras ou une jambe. En vain, car Undyne lut facilement dans leur jeu, et faucha les jambes de ses filles, non sans qu'elles aient réussi à au moins frapper leur mère ensemble, dernière tentative avant de tomber au sol. Un coup qui leur valut un ébouriffage de cheveux. "Bravo les filles !"

Papyrus, de son côté, invoquait des os à grands coups de "nyeh heh heh !". Marsyas en esquivait certains et en pulvérisait d'autres, des boules de feu jaillissants du creux de ses paumes. Tout comme les jumelles, il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa force, alors il misait sur sa légèreté pour sauter haut et rouler sur le côté, malgré l'attaque bleue de Papyrus qui le clouait au sol. Arial, fainéante comme à son habitude, se contentait de faire un pas sur le côté ou de se téléporter pour esquiver une attaque. Elle lançait de temps à autre quelques os rouges peu impressionnants. Déterminé à faire bouger sa nièce, Papyrus la confronta à l'escrime, un os lui servant d'épée. Elle en fit de même, mais seule contre son oncle, elle n'avait pas une chance de le vaincre. Marsyas eut alors l'idée d'enflammer son épée en os ; après plusieurs coups, l'arme brisa celle du squelette. Fusionnant leurs magies, les deux cousins créèrent une barrière d'os enflammés qui entoura Papyrus ; il invoqua un os immense qui le suréleva au-dessus des murs brûlants. Il bondit vers les enfants, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, le squelette les avaient emprisonnés entre ses bras.

\- NYEH HEH HEH ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS GAGNE ENCORE LA PARTIE !

\- Bravo frangin, le félicita Sans, c'était quand même _chaud_ d'avoir battu ces deux _têtes brûlées_ !

\- SANS ON N'AVAIT DIT PAS DE BLAGUE !

Durant le combat, Imane s'était accrochée à sa mère, impressionnée et en même temps effrayée par ce déferlement de magie. Rym avait à peu près ressenti la même chose. Ce fut sa première confrontation à la magie, à ce qui coulait dans les veines des monstres. Elle inscrivit cette image dans sa mémoire, la pressa à l'intérieur de son crâne, espérant la garder et ressortir un jour cet étrange frisson qui avait parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

Penny et Voxy eurent ensuite l'idée de sortir un amoncellement de produits de maquillage. La suite fut facile à prévoir : peinturlurer la famille entière plus les invitées. Sans était plié de rire au sol, se tenant les côtes, devant le résultat. Le visage de Papyrus était couvert d'immenses fleurs dont deux qui lui agrandissaient les yeux, avec une énorme dose de gloss sur les dents. Les jumelles s'étaient transformées en Arlequins aux carreaux dégoulinants multicolores. Chara était devenue une sorte de toile d'araignée avec des soleils roses encastrés entre les fils. Asriel et Asgore avaient eu droit à une énorme couche de fond de teint beige et de fard à paupières bleu qui avaient du mal à s'accrocher à leurs poils, laissant apparaître ici et là quelques taches blanches qui leur donnait un air de gâteau avec des pépites de chocolat blanc. Penny et Voxy avaient dessiné des moustaches de chat avec du rouge à lèvres sur le visage de leurs mères ainsi que plusieurs petits coeurs, prétendant qu'elles étaient plus mignonnes que Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Toriel s'était retrouvée avec une sorte de masque de Robin d'un vert tape-à-l'oeil, et Frisk avec une tête de mort mexicaine dont les sourcils étaient redressés en accent circonflexe. Sans avait lui aussi eut droit à des fleurs, et Marsyas, transformé en papillon, avait insisté pour s'occuper d'Arial et d'Imane, et Frisk fit de même avec Rym. L'humaine-squelette avait fini avec du rouge sur le front qui descendait vers ses yeux et s'emmêlait en tourbillons élégants avec le vert tendre qui couvrait le reste de son visage. Imane eut droit à la même chose, mais avec du jaune et du vert sombre. Rym, quant à elle, eut droit à des peintures de guerre indienne multicolores qui firent rire sa fille tant elle lui donnait un faux air menaçant.

Ils gardèrent leur oeuvres d'art jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Se débarbouillant, les jumelles éclaboussèrent à coeur joie les quatre autres enfants, et les cinq garnements manquèrent d'inonder la salle de bain si Toriel n'était pas intervenue à temps, les menaçant de les interdire de film s'ils ne nettoyaient pas les dégâts.

Après un léger repas ponctué de conversations anodines et de rires, tout ce petit monde installa des poufs et des coussins autour du canapé, face au petit écran. Chacun s'installa confortablement, plusieurs bols de chips de pommes circulant entre les mains. Toriel ayant interdit les snacks trop sucrés, Asriel, aidé de Chara et de Marsyas, avait découpé et séché une importante réserve de pommes, qui faisait le bonheur de ce soir. Le film se mit en route, et Rym reconnut que c'était un excellent choix. Elle n'avait pas vu Captain Fantastic, c'était l'histoire d'un père qui élève ses six enfants dans la nature, coupés du monde. Mais ils doivent ensuite retourner à la civilisation pour assister à l'enterrement de la mère, dans un voyage rempli d'évolutions pour la famille. Un film qui en fit rire et pleurer plus d'un.

Enfin, chacun partit se coucher. Les jumelles comptaient bien inonder de questions la petite Imane, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait dormir. Mais Arial les surveillait, décidée à ne pas laisser les écailleuses donner une insomnie à la petite. C'est très important un bon sommeil ! Rym, quant à elle, s'était paisiblement endormie dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur le firmament peint au plafond, rempli d'étoiles fluorescentes.

Ce matin-là, Rym n'était pas la seule éveillée, malgré l'heure matinale. Quelqu'un s'affairait dans la cuisine. Toriel salua chaleureusement la jeune femme entrant dans la pièce. Chara, de dos, tourna légèrement la tête et se contenta d'un hochement du menton.

De ce que Rym avait compris, Toriel, malgré son âge avancé, était la directrice de la première école fondée à Astrapolis. D'autres bâtiments avaient été ensuite construits suite à l'augmentation de la population, mais "New School" était de loin l'école la plus renommée. L'établissement enseignait de l'école primaire jusqu'au collège, une combinaison atypique plutôt bénéfique. À noter que le nom de l'école avait été proposé par Asgore, sans surprise.

Chara était, quant à elle, ambassadrice des monstres aux côtés de Frisk. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, elle possédait une excellente éloquence et un tact qui avait cloué le bec de plus d'un politicien. C'était elle qu'on appelait pour les transactions et les projets de loi à soutenir… ou à enterrer. À ses heures perdues, elle restaurait bénévolement tel ou tel bâtiment de la ville. Elle aimait particulièrement repeindre les façades, affichant un sourire que les passants qualifiaient de "flippant". Elle possédait également une passion et un talent pour la couture : nappes et draps décorés, vêtements originaux et mignonnes poupées avaient jailli de ses mains et fait le bonheur de toute la famille. Son fils adorait particulièrement les poupées, qui avaient littéralement envahi son lit.

Rym remarqua que Chara était en train de découper pommes et poires, pour plonger ensuite les morceaux dans une carafe de thé fumant. La femme aux yeux rouges surprit avec amusement le regard intéressé de la libyenne.

\- Que voulez-vous prendre comme petit déjeuner, Rym ? demanda Toriel, coupant court à leur échange visuel.

\- Des céréales et du pain m'iront très bien, merci.

La femme-chèvre sortit plusieurs variétés de pain et de céréales, avec de nombreux pots de confiture, à se demander comment tout cela pouvait rentrer dans les placards. Un discret sourire étira les lèvres de Chara en voyant Rym tartiner une tranche de pain noir de confiture de coings, puis de saupoudrer généreusement le tout de muesli. À chacun son repas atypique. Elle servit une tasse de thé qu'elle tendit à l'humaine. Les fruits marinés laissaient éclater en bouche leur jus tiède mêlé de thé. Rym se promit de faire la même chose une fois chez elle.

Toriel jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Six heures et quart, les magasins n'ouvriraient que dans trois quarts d'heure. Mais la reine aimait plus que tout les balades matinales, au creux de la ville encore endormie. Elle salua les deux femmes et partit, des sacs de course et un livre sous le bras. Le silence, calme et reposant, s'installa dans la cuisine, tandis que les deux humaines finissaient de manger. Rym proposa au bout d'un moment de siroter le thé sur la terrasse, ce que Chara accepta.

Dehors, le jardin était couvert de rosée matinale. L'air était encore frais, mais agréable, et le soleil avait à peine dépassé l'horizon. Chara ferma les yeux et savoura les rayons qui réchauffaient son visage d'une douce caresse.

Chaque nouveau soleil ramenait son esprit des années en arrière, où ses pupilles fixaient un astre couchant, éclairant le monde d'une lueur crépusculaire.

Un crépuscule, promesse d'une aventure qui prenait fin et d'une nouvelle qui commençait. Finalement, après tant de larmes, sa véritable famille pouvait enfin sourire. Chara se souvenait encore de la douleur qui lui étouffait le corps, clouée sur son lit, les boutons d'or empoisonnant chaque parcelle de son être. Mais elle avait serré les dents, elle avait enduré, c'était le prix à payer pour libérer sa famille. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de continuer à voir son peuple d'adoption souffrir sans soleil.

Echec.

 _Pardonne-moi, Asriel… Pardonne-moi…_

Elle n'aurait jamais dû forcer Asriel à porter un tel fardeau. L'agneau était trop innocent pour s'en prendre à des humains, fussent-ils en train de le percer de leurs armes. Si elle avait su où tout cela mènerait…

Elle n'avait jamais voulu que son père devienne un meurtrier.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu briser l'amour idyllique de ses parents.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu que son meilleur ami devienne cette… chose.

Tant de souffrance. Tant d'années perdues. Et pourtant, une personne s'était attelée à tout reconstruire.

Tous les mots existants étaient insuffisants pour témoigner la gratitude de Chara envers la petite fille. Elle avait pleuré de joie en voyant Asriel revenir : les âmes humaines avaient décidé d'offrir une seconde chance au prince. Chacune avait détaché une petite parcelle d'elle-même pour remplir le récipient vide qu'était le coeur d'Asriel. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ; il manquait quelque chose. Et à ce moment-là, peut-être parce qu'elles sentirent leur fils si proche de la vie, les âmes de Toriel et Asgore offrirent à leur tour un morceau de leur coeur, rendant leur enfant entier. Le regard de Chara fut ensuite spectateur de la libération tant attendue, et elle pensait passer le reste de ses jours à contempler le bonheur de son peuple. Et pourtant… Deux enfants déterminés voulurent qu'elle devienne actrice de ce bonheur. Qu'elle vive, à nouveau.

Elle se rappelait encore, la nuit suivant leur premier coucher de soleil. L'immense feu de camp qui réunissait les monstres, les gâteaux et les boissons dans les mains. Chara s'était levée, levant solennellement sa tasse de chocolat chaud, pour chanter.

 _\- Raise a glass to freedom_

 _Something they can never take away_

 _No matter what they tell you_

 _Raise a glass to the four of us_

Elle tendit son verre vers sa famille, tout en saisissant la main de Frisk pour ajouter :

 _\- Tomorrow there'll be more of us !_

 _\- Telling the story of tonight,_ chanta la famille royale.

 _\- They'll tell the story of tonight,_ fredonna Frisk.

 _\- Raise a glass to freedom_

 _Something they can never take away,_ chantèrent ensemble Chara et Asriel.

\- _No matter what they tell you,_ ajouta Frisk _._

\- _Let's have another round tonight_

 _Raise a glass to the five of us_

 _\- Tomorrow there'll be more of us !_

 _Telling the story of tonight_

\- _Let's have another round tonight_

Et chaque monstre se joignit au chant, ils fredonnèrent ensemble.

 _\- They'll tell the story of tonight_

 _\- Raise a glass to freedom_

 _\- They'll tell the story of tonight_

 _\- Raise a glass to freedom_

 _\- They'll tell the story of tonight_

 _\- They'll tell the story of –_

Tonight…

Chara revient à la réalité en entendant une voix :

\- C'est très joli, ce que vous chantez.

Perdue dans le passé, la bouche de l'humaine avait déversé l'air de la chanson, fredonnant au grand plaisir de Rym. Chara se contenta d'un simple merci, et demanda si elle avait également une chanson préférée. Rym laissa paraître un étrange sourire, et hurla, faisant bondir Chara en arrière :

\- _Era bello vedere che il verde ritorna_

 _e che si svegliano i ghiri !_

 _era bello sapere che dopo l'inverno_

 _la voglia ritorna anche a te !_

 _era bello sapere che solo d'estate_

 _come gli insetti sui fiori !_

 _era bello vedere i capelli bruciare_

 _e cambiare colore !_

 _era bello vederti nuotare_

 _andare in fondo per poi risalire !_

 _era bello star svegli la notte_

 _e tutto il giorno dormire !_

 _il mondo prima che arrivassi te !_

 _il mondo prima che arrivassi te !_

 _il mondo prima che arrivassi te !_

 _il mondo prima che arrivassi te !_

Chara resta un instant abasourdie, et Rym s'excusa de son approche un peu brutale.

\- Cette chanson est mieux à écouter, je ne suis pas très douée pour le chant…

\- Quel nom ?

\- Pardon ?

\- L'artiste, quel est son nom ?

\- Ils sont plusieurs, il s'agit du groupe Tre allegri ragazzi morti, ils sont italiens et –

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Chara s'était brutalement redressée, renversant sa chaise et se précipitant à l'intérieur. Rym la vit avec incompréhension enfiler une veste et ses chaussures.

\- Mais où allez-vous ? demanda t-elle alors que l'autre humaine ouvrait la porte à la volée, comme si elle faisait face à l'apocalypse.

\- Acheter leur album ! s'écria t-elle avant de bondir à l'extérieur et de courir à toute vitesse.

Lorsque Frisk descendit au salon, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Rym était plantée au milieu de la pièce, pliée de rire.

* * *

 **Et paf, une autre chanson de la comédie musicale Hamilton XD Mais avouez, la chanson colle très bien à la situation, non ? J'ai juste modifié un seul mot et gardé la plus grande partie de la chanson, allez l'écouter si vous voulez :) Oh et d'après une suggestion de Tori Aoshiro, j'ai rajouté une autre scène qui était surtout une excuse pour vous présenter mon groupe préféré x) Allez écouter Il mondo prima et vous comprendrez pourquoi ça a pris Chara par surprise (non ce n'est pas du hard rock, c'est juste que l'artiste chante fort) ;)**

 **J'adore Chara. Vraiment. Elle a peut-être un comportement bizarre dans le jeu, mais c'est _nous_ , les joueurs, qui assassinons tout le monde, pas elle. J'aime bien l'idée qu'elle est gentille à la base, mais qu'elle devient mauvaise à cause de nos actions. Il y a plein de théories sur Youtube, si vous êtes curieux ;)**

 **Dites-moi dans les reviews ce que vous en avez pensé ! À bientôt !**

 **Cao**


	11. Light Lighter Yet lighter

Asgore s'étira, saisit sa tasse, et sortit sur la terrasse. Il avait un peu de temps pour lui. Son épouse était partie faire des courses, Asriel et les enfants dormaient encore, Chara avait disparu on ne sait où, mais entre deux gloussements, Rym avait expliqué la raison de son absence, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, vu à la vitesse à laquelle elle avait quitté la maison. Le roi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la réaction de Chara décrite par l'humaine…

Sirotant son thé aux fleurs d'or, le roi profita de la lumière du soleil levant, faisant miroiter les pétales des fleurs, disséminées ici et là dans le jardin. Son odorat développé pouvait facilement saisir leur parfum d'ici, un éveil des sens qu'il savourait avec plaisir. Puis, ayant fini de boire, après avoir grignoté un dernier biscuit et enfilé de vieux vêtements de travail, il se dirigea vers la cabane à outils, sortit arrosoirs et sécateurs, et commença à tailler les haies et buissons qui bordaient la maison. Certains taillis étaient coupés de manière conventionnelle, d'autres étaient plus… artistiques. Il se plongea dans son travail, ignorant le temps qui s'écoulait, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix lui souhaite le bonjour, dans son dos.

\- Bonjour également, Imane, dit-il en se retournant avec un doux sourire. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu te lèves tôt, il est à peine sept heures et demi.

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas traîner dans mon lit, pardon…

\- Allons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça ! C'est même très bien d'avoir cette habitude. Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

Elle répondit que oui, puis demanda timidement si elle pouvait l'aider à jardiner, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Il alla lui chercher des vêtements pour travailler (il se retint de pouffer en constatant que le haut lui arrivait aux genoux), puis lui demanda d'arroser les arbustes qu'il lui indiqua. Imane souleva alors le récipient qui lui arrivait à la taille, et s'attela à la tâche du mieux qu'elle put. Les plantes étaient très belles, de longues feuilles pointues comme des lances vertes, et les fleurs délicates alternaient, selon les pousses, entre le rose tendre et le blanc pur. Asgore les désigna comme "laurier-roses", une espèce magnifique, mais dangereuse.

\- Avale un simple morceau de feuille ou un pétale, et ton coeur cessera de battre. Vois ça comme un moyen de survivre pour cette plante, ajouta t-il devant l'air inquiet de la petite. Elle n'a pas de jambes pour s'enfuir ou de poings pour se battre, il faut bien qu'elle trouve autre chose pour se défendre.

\- Donc les plantes qui ont des piquants, c'est aussi pour se protéger ?

\- Tout juste ! La nature doit rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour vivre quelques instants de plus, tout en étant en même temps belle, comme ce laurier-rose.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres moyens de défense, pour les plantes ?

Asgore sourit et ne se fit pas prier pour satisfaire la curiosité d'Imane, tout en continuant leur travail.

O*O*O*O*O

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Marsyas se réveillait. Il s'assit sur son lit pour s'étirer et bailler. Son esprit encore ensommeillé ne lui permit pas de comprendre immédiatement pourquoi un humain était endormi sur son tapis. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et la panique acheva de le réveiller complètement.

\- Otili, debout ! murmura t-il en secouant le garçon. Le soleil est levé là, tu vas te faire pincer si tu restes ici !

Otili se réveilla en sursaut, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

\- Oh non non non non ! Mes parents doivent être déjà debouts, faut que je me dépêche de rentrer !

Il voulut ouvrir la porte, mais Marsyas lui saisit le bras.

\- Arrête, idiot ! cria le semi-humain d'une voix étouffée. Y a du monde en bas, si tu te fais prendre je vais me faire gronder !

\- T'avais dit que tu mettais un réveil, c'est pas ma faute si on s'est levé tard !

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?! Oh et puis zut, débrouille-toi tout seul !

\- Non non, pardon ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi !

Marsyas poussa un soupir exaspéré, tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant une idée. Puis une seule lui apparut sans risques, et il fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'il s'explique avec elle ensuite…

Sur la pointe des pieds, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Arial, où celle-ci semblait dormir profondément. Sitôt qu'elle fut réveillée, Marsyas la supplia de téléporter le garçon hors de la maison.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus simple de tout dévoiler à tes parents ?

\- Maman sera furieuse si elle apprend que j'ai laissé entrer un inconnu ! Il est venu dans la nuit pour rendre un jogging à Voxy, je te dirai tout en détail après, mais là il faut se grouiller !

L'éternel sourire amusé d'Arial fut traversé par une pointe de malice. Elle s'habilla en prenant son temps, puis saisit le garçon par la main.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Otili, dit-il calmement, tentant de cacher sa stupéfaction devant les yeux noirs de la petite.

\- Alors Otili, je ne suis pas bien réveillée, donc la téléportation ne sera pas géniale.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Arial haussa un sourcil, et Otili eut soudain l'impression de passer dans une centrifugeuse. Le monde autour de lui disparut, et quelques instants plus tard, il était suspendu dans le vide.

\- J'entends par là que le point d'arrivée est plutôt imparfait.

Le garçon poussa un petit cri, mais la chute fut courte. Il atterrit lourdement, tête en avant, dans un buisson, dont les feuilles piquantes lui éraflèrent les joues. Encore étourdi, il entendit des exclamations de surprise, puis il fut saisit à la cheville et doucement soulevé hors du taillis.

\- Est-ce que chaque rencontre avec des enfants humains se fera dans un buisson ? demanda une voix profonde remplie d'ironie.

Il aurait voulu bondir en arrière en constatant que la voix appartenait à un énorme bouc humanoïde, mais il ne put que gigoter, suspendu par le monstre. Celui-ci le posa délicatement au sol, et Otili s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits. Asgore demanda à Arial le pourquoi de cette apparition incongrue, et elle répondit que Marsyas y répondrait mieux qu'elle.

Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, Marsyas était à présent assis sur le canapé aux côtés d'Otili, face à Frisk et Asgore qui attendaient patiemment des explications.

\- Est-ce que maman va me gronder pour ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tout dépendra de ton récit, Marsy, lui répondit doucement Frisk, l'incitant à parler sans se presser.

Le jeune garçon expira longuement, puis commença à raconter.

La nuit dernière, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Aux alentours de minuit, il était descendu prendre un verre de jus de pomme, avec quelques biscuits. La pleine lune était levée, et éclairait d'une lumière blafarde le jardin. C'est pour ça qu'il vit facilement une ombre escalader les buissons et pénétrer dans le logis, s'approchant de la terrasse.

Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur, peut-être pire, Marsyas avait bondi à l'extérieur, allumant le feu au creux de ses paumes en guise d'avertissement. L'intrus avait sursauté, faisant tomber ce qu'il transportait.

\- Attends, attends ! s'était-il écrié. S'il te plaît, ne –

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'avait coupé Marsyas, quelque peu étonné que l'inconnu soit un enfant à peine plus âgé que lui.

\- Je suis juste venu rendre un jogging à Voxy Alfdyndottir ! se justifia le garçon en ramassant le vêtement à terre. C'est bien ici sa maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours sur ses gardes, Marsyas saisit l'habit tendu. Effectivement, le nom et le prénom de Voxy étaient inscrits à l'intérieur, de l'écriture typique de la fille monstre.

\- C'est bon, je te crois. Mais comment tu l'as eu ? Et pourquoi le ramener au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Elle me l'a prêté quand on s'est rencontrés sur le mont T, il y a une semaine à peu près. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je le portais toujours quand elle est partie, je pensais le lui rendre à la prochaine pluie, où on avait prévu de se rencontrer, mais pas une goutte est tombée pendant neuf jours ! Et pas de précipitations ne sont prévues avant une autre semaine, alors j'ai préféré le rendre rapidement avant que ma mère se pose des questions si elle venait à tomber sur ce jogging.

\- Il est quand même minuit là… Tu ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt dans la journée, ou le ramener demain ?

\- Oui, je sais, c'est stupide ! J'avais demandé à mon père s'il pouvait m'amener ici, comme quoi je voulais visiter la ville et tout, et il m'avait répondu que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. Du coup j'ai dû y aller de moi-même, à condition de pas rentrer trop tard… Sauf que j'avais pas prévu que ça mettrait autant de temps ! Le trajet a mis des plombes, et en plus j'ai dû demander mon chemin à plusieurs reprises pour trouver cette maison, parce que je me suis perdu je sais pas combien de fois, et au final il faisait nuit quand je suis arrivé ici. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, mais au moins laisser le jogging ici, pas dans la rue devant la porte – et oui, je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'entrer par effraction !

Il y eut un silence. Marsyas fixa longuement l'humain, qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur. Puis le monstre parla :

\- Tu connais Google Maps, non ? Tu es au courant que l'appli permet de visualiser des trajets et leurs différentes durées ? Ça t'aurait évité de partir trop tard.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, doigt levé, prêt à répliquer, pour ensuite se mordre la lèvre, détournant le regard.

\- J'y avais pas pensé…

Marsyas étouffa le ricanement qui monta dans sa gorge. Il ne fallait pas se moquer, ça arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir un manque d'organisation. À la place, il salua l'humain et se présenta. L'humain fit de même, donnant le nom d'Otili. En lui-même, Marsyas se demanda pourquoi Voxy n'avait pas parlé de lui, elle qui était si bavarde…

Otili souhaita une bonne nuit à l'enfant et allait repartir, mais Marsyas le retint, lui expliquant que le premier tramway de la journée ne passerait qu'à trois heures et demi du matin.

\- Vaut mieux que tu dormes un peu ici. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit, ça risque de nous retomber dessus. En plus tu as l'air complètement à plat.

\- …Merci, je suppose ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, les deux garçons se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Marsyas. Otili, ne souhaitant pas déranger, s'allongea sur le tapis, mais Marsyas insista pour qu'il prenne au moins un oreiller. À peine l'humain avait-il fermé les paupières qu'il s'était endormi. Marsyas poussa un soupir, bailla et sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

O*O*O*O*O

Marsyas acheva son récit, attendant nerveusement le verdict. Le tendre sourire de son grand-père et ses paroles achevèrent de le rassurer.

\- Tu as bien fait d'accueillir ce garçon, mon petit. Il n'y a pas de mal à offrir son hospitalité. Quant à toi, Otili, sois le bienvenu dans notre maison !

Le garçon sourit devant l'air amical du monstre et le remercia de son accueil. Frisk lui demanda ensuite s'il acceptait qu'elle le ramène, et celui-ci avoua qu'il préférait rester un peu, si cela ne posait pas de problème. Puisque ses parents ne l'avaient pas joint sur son portable, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas, heureusement, remarqué l'absence de leur fils. De plus, à cette heure ils étaient déjà au travail, donc il avait du temps avant de rentrer chez lui. Intérieurement, il n'avait qu'une envie qu'il n'osa pas avouer : revoir Voxy.

Celle-ci, accompagnée de sa soeur, descendit dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard. Otili et Marsyas étaient en pleine discussion sur quel dessin animé était le meilleur, entre les productions Disney, Ghibli, et d'autres films de tous horizons. Étonnée de voir le garçon de la montagne chez elle, elle et sa soeur eurent rapidement droit à des explications. L'incident du buisson les fit pouffer. Evidemment, Arial n'allait pas laisser filer le garçon si facilement ! Chara revint quelques instants plus tard avec Toriel, et bien qu'elle rabroua son fils pour avoir tenté d'attaquer un inconnu, ce qui aurait pu être dangereux, elle ne le gronda pas pour le reste de ses actions. Les six enfants firent alors plus ample connaissance, et aux yeux de chacun Otili devint quelqu'un d'agréable, ayant toujours un sujet de conversation sur lequel discuter, même avec Imane dont l'éternelle timidité la rendait quasiment muette. Entre deux conversations, Penny donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de sa soeur, lui demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé de ce garçon plus tôt. Voxy se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et répondit qu'elle avait oublié de le faire.

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. L'alchimie qui avait naquit entre les deux enfants, sur la montagne, s'était ici atténuée. Elle aurait aimé garder le garçon pour elle, comme un secret, un pan de son quotidien qu'eux deux uniquement auraient partagé. Elle était déçue de partager cette complicité avec les autres, mais elle accepta ce fait.

Etrangement, Otili pensait la même chose, alors que son regard se dirigeait vers elle. Leurs yeux se soudèrent un instant, pas plus d'une seconde, avant de retourner à la conservation. Mais cet échange visuel n'avait échappé ni à Arial, ni à l'invisible qui observait, caché aux yeux de tous, les enfants réunis.

Celui entre le temps et l'espace sourit. Le temps avait fait, était en train de faire, et fera, son oeuvre.

 _Light_

 _Lighter_

 _Yet lighter_

 _The path is now clear_

 _Allies are all together_

 _Gates ready to be broken down_

 _What's coming next seems_

 _Very_

 _Very_

 _Interesting_

* * *

 **Ne vous attendez pas à quoi que ce soit de ma part pour éclairer la phrase de notre bon ami, que vous aurez sûrement reconnu :P**

 **Juste, vous avez vu, le nom de Voxy (donc également de Penny), est Alfdyndottir, la contraction d'Alphys et Undyne (j'ai juste transformé le ph en f parce que c'était plutôt moche sinon). Mon headcanon par rapport au nom des monstres, à part dans la famille royale, c'est qu'un enfant prenne un des noms de ses parents, ou bien une contraction des deux, auquel on rajoute le suffixe "dottir" si l'enfant est une fille, et "son" si c'est un garçon. Là je n'invente rien, ce sont les Islandais qui ont eu cette idée, et je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de l'appliquer aux monstres de Toby Fox :D Ici comme Frisk a été adopté par Asgore et Toriel, elle et sa fille portent le nom de Dreemurr. Sinon Arial se serait appelée Sanssdottir / Franssdottir, qu'est-ce qui sonne le mieux selon vous ?**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi votre avis dans les reviews, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Cao :)**


	12. Tiny siblings

**Ok, j'étais censée écrire sur la suite de l'histoire (dans quoi je me suis embarquée, sérieusement...), mais dream1990 m'a demandé si je comptais écrire sur mes enfants quand ils étaient bébés, et je me suis laissée emporter par mes idées, oups x) Mais je ne regrette rien ! Donc bonne lecture !**

Frisk respira doucement l'air frais du matin. La brise caressait son corps et faisait doucement virevolter ses cheveux, emmêlant les mèches brunes de sa longue chevelure.

\- Tu sais que tu es sup-air-be ?

\- Oh, Sans, gloussa tendrement l'humaine, déposant ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne de son squelette préféré.

Le monstre enroula ses phalanges autour des doigts de l'humaine, et le couple recommença à marcher, le long de l'allée. Frisk avait insisté pour sortir un peu, une balade au parc était une bonne activité pour maintenir le bébé en forme. De plus, rester enfermée une seconde de plus allait la rendre folle. Elle était juste enceinte, elle n'était pas en verre ! Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de chacun, mais tout de même…

Ayant vécu cette expérience, Alphys et Undyne l'avait prévenue que porter un bébé pouvait être douloureux, mais cela dépendait des personnes. Combien de fois les femmes monstres avaient gémi sous les coups des petits qui bondissaient et frappaient leur ventre ! Ils avaient dû hériter du caractère explosif d'Undyne, hypothèse confirmée quand les bambins, après leur naissance, furent capables de ramper, disparaissant ici et là à toute heure de la journée, rendant leurs mères folles d'inquiétude.

L'enfant de Frisk, au contraire, était le calme incarné au creux de son ventre. Elle pouvait le sentir bouger de temps à autre, rouler paresseusement dans le liquide amniotique. L'enfant devait tenir ça de son père… La marche avait une vertu apaisante sur le bébé, comme s'il était bercé, et cette activité faisait également plaisir à Frisk.

Mais tout de même, ce ventre commençait à peser lourd, et son dos en souffrait les conséquences. Avec un soupir, elle s'arrêta et massa ses lombaires qui commençaient à tirer. Sans lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un banc, ce qu'elle accepta. Lovés sur le bois, une forêt aux essences variées faisant office de cadre, où les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers le feuillage, les deux amants restèrent un long moment silencieux, savourant cet instant de calme.

\- Il faudrait tout de même lui trouver un nom, à ce petit… murmura Frisk après un temps.

\- Ça pourrait être une petite.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, admit-elle avec un sourire. Mais j'en suis au septième mois, il faudrait tout de même commencer à y réfléchir.

\- Oh, moi j'ai déjà quelques suggestions.

Le squelette sortit un papier froissé et enroulé de sa poche, et déroula la liste qui se révéla être longue comme le bras.

\- Tu appelles ça "quelques" suggestions ?

\- Heh, on a un long _par_ chemin à parcourir avant de se décider, non ?

Frisk laissa échapper un petit rire, et ils commencèrent à étudier les idées gribouillées sur le papier. Cambria, Roman, Ayuthaya, Beirut, Skia, Palatino, Lucida, Kefa, Callisto, Franklin… Et d'autres noms suivirent. Après de longues discussions, remises en cause et entêtements, Frisk et Sans parvinrent à se mettre d'accord, Iowan pour un garçon, et Arial pour une fille.

Le ventre de Frisk émit soudainement un impressionnant gargouillis, son état de femme enceinte lui donnant une faim importante. Sans lui lança un clin d'oeil, et l'aidant à se relever, ils retournèrent d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à leur maison.

Ce fut un hurlement qui les accueillit.

\- OÙ EST MON BÉBÉ ?!

Undyne courrait partout dans la maison, envoyant les coussins partout dans la pièce, soulevant les meubles à bout de bras pour ensuite les laisser lourdement retomber. Papyrus tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer, souhaitant éviter un nouveau rachat de mobilier, mais la femme-poisson ne voulait rien entendre, les nerfs à bout, cherchant sa Penny. Insensible à tout ce vacarme, la petite Voxy était avachie sur le tapis du mobilier, en train de déchirer les jambes d'une poupée.

\- N-non, V-Vo-Voxy ! s'écria Alphys en se précipitant vers le bébé. Il-il ne faut pas l'abîmer, Chara a mis du temps pour-pour la coudre !

La petite ne tint pas compte de sa mère et enfonça un morceau de la poupée dans sa bouche. Avec un glapissement d'horreur, la lézarde tenta de retirer la jambe de coton, de peur que son enfant s'étouffe. Mais les mâchoires de Voxy tinrent bon et celle-ci lâcha un bruit de mécontentement, peu encline à laisser partir son nouveau jouet de mâchouille. Finalement, elle lâcha prise lorsqu'Alphys lui chatouilla le ventre, le point faible de la petite. Voyant que le morceau de coton lui avait été enlevé, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Oh nononon ! paniqua Alphys, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, la berçant pour essayer de la calmer, en vain.

Voxy continuait de crier, et Alphys, ignorant quoi faire, caressa ses cheveux rouges en bataille. La petite remarqua alors les doigts jaunes, en saisit un entre ses mains minuscules avant de commencer à le mordiller. Surprise, Alphys lâcha ensuite un soupir de soulagement. Au moins avait-elle trouvé un moyen d'arrêter ses pleurs.

Undyne, en revanche, était toujours à la recherche de l'autre petite, criant son nom et mettant la maison sens dessus-dessous. Insensible à tout ce vacarme, Asgore arrosait les plantes dans le jardin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les bébés, maintenant à leur seizième mois, mettaient les nerfs de leurs mères à rude épreuve, et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Il entendit soudain un babillement, et vit Penny, sa genouillère couverte de terre, en train de mordre dans une salade. Tiens, un nouveau type de limace avait envahi son jardin ? La petite se désintéressa rapidement du légume et commença à ramper dans le potager, poussant quelques cris joyeux devant son nouveau terrain d'exploration. Asgore resta en retrait, observant avec un doux sourire la petite balle d'écailles vertes avancer dans le royaume des plantes, lançant des "bah-bou" et des "ghi" dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Puis, à la grande surprise du vieux roi, Penny prit appui sur un chou pour se relever. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, et Asgore la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Aga ! s'écria la petite, toute contente, quand le bouc l'approcha de son visage.

Elle saisit quelques brins de la barbe du monarque et commença à jouer avec, tirant parfois un peu trop fort au goût du monstre, mais quelques poils arrachés étaient mérités pour entendre son rire, cristallin comme le tintement d'une clochette. L'enfant toujours accrochée à sa barbe, Asgore se dirigea vers la maison. Il avait hâte de révéler que Penny commençait à marcher. Au moins cela calmerait-il Undyne, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas tout saccagé.

Une journée normale à Astropolis, en somme.

O*O*O*O*O

Frisk était assise sur son lit, en train de donner la tétée à Arial. La petite avait à peine trois mois, et ressemblait à tous les bébés de son âge, c'est-à-dire qu'elle passait son temps à boire du lait et dormir. Mais pour l'humaine, c'était le bébé le plus adorable du monde. Sa peau était blanche comme de l'ivoire, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, dont les pupilles blanches observaient le monde avec curiosité. Un épais duvet blanc couvrait sa tête, que Frisk et Sans se plaisaient à caresser. D'ailleurs, le squelette était complètement "gaga" de sa fille, toujours à lui parler sur un ton sucré et enfantin, la cajolant à toute heure. Asgore et Toriel étaient également heureux d'être grands-parents, quand bien même la petite n'était pas de leur sang, sa naissance leur avait procuré une grande joie. Penny et Voxy, d'habitude à courir partout, se calmaient soudain en présence du bébé, et fixaient avec curiosité les grands yeux noirs qui semblaient les hypnotiser. Papyrus, quant à lui, déclara qu'il serait l'oncle parfait pour la petite (et espérait qu'elle n'hérite pas des mauvais traits de son père).

Frisk entendit la chasse d'eau s'activer. Chara avait encore vomi, et l'état de sa soeur adoptive l'inquiétait grandement. Elle s'était sentie mal depuis ce matin, et Asriel avait décidé de la remplacer à l'ambassade. Frisk entendit soudain des reniflements, et l'humaine aux yeux rouges entra dans sa chambre, passant son poignet sur ses joues humides. Frisk ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Chara l'interrompit en levant une main.

\- Je suis juste… heureuse, Frisk, ça m'a tellement pris au dépourvu…

Sa soeur lui envoya un regard confus, tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait lourdement sur le matelas. Sitôt que Chara matérialisa son âme, Frisk comprit.

Un petit coeur palpitait à côté de celui de l'humaine.

Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, Chara attendait un enfant.

Frisk poussa un cri de joie et enserra brutalement sa soeur de son bras valide. D'abord prise au dépourvu, Chara sourit et enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis si contente pour toi ! Oh mon dieu, quand les autres vont l'apprendre, et surtout Asriel !

\- Surtout, ne lui dis rien ! Je veux lui faire la surprise.

\- Tout ce que la future maman voudra ! s'exclama Frisk avec excitation. Rah, quand je pense que tu n'auras pas à trimballer un ventre de plusieurs tonnes ! Je suis jalouse, tu sais ?

Chara s'esclaffa, bientôt rejointe par Frisk. Leur bonne humeur étant contagieuse, Arial laissa échapper un gloussement joyeux, son rire cristallin résonnant doucement dans la pièce. Pour Chara, c'était peut-être l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

Elle ne pensait pas avoir d'enfants, pour la simple et bonne raison que son corps était stérile. Quand bien même Alphys avait longtemps travaillé sur ce corps, la scientifique était incapable de produire le mécanisme nécessaire à la création de la vie. Créer un placenta artificiel aurait demandé des années de recherche, sans garantie d'arriver à ce but. Alors Chara avait douloureusement mis de côté la perspective de fonder une famille.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pouvait porter un enfant dans son âme. Après tout, son coeur avait une base magique, quand bien même cela semblait irréalisable.

Les monstres, contrairement aux humains, avaient recours à un procédé magique et non physique pour procréer. Ils mélangeaient une partie de leurs âmes, et celle du bébé était transportée par l'un des parents, nourri par sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait suffisamment pour venir au monde. Etant donné que Chara possédait peu de magie, la maturation prendrait du temps, mais qu'importe. Elle flottait sur un petit nuage, et ne redescendit qu'en entendant la voix de Frisk.

\- Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il ou elle va naître, mais, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire, je pense qu'il n'y a plus besoin de se demander s'il faut un petit frère ou une petite soeur pour Arial. Avec trois enfants, elle aura de quoi s'occuper… En espérant qu'il ou elle ne soit pas aussi agité que les jumelles !

\- Je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon. Il manque des hommes dans cette famille.

\- Espèce de macho, va !

\- Toi-même !

Elles se tirèrent mutuellement la langue, puis Frisk demanda si Chara avait déjà réfléchi à un nom.

\- Hé bien, j'avais pensé à Marsyas…

Comme pour manifester son approbation, Arial lâcha quelques cris enthousiastes. Comme si elle savait qu'entre elle et celui qui allait naître, se créerait un puissant lien fraternel.

Voilà. Ce serait Marsyas.

* * *

 **Même quand elles sont petites, Penny et Voxy sont impossibles XD Juste pour vous donner une idée, les jumelles et Arial ont 18 mois d'écart, et Arial et Marsyas ont treize mois d'écart, donc oui, ils ont pratiquement grandi ensemble.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme je rentre en prépa dans quelques jours, je pense que je n'aurais plus trop le temps d'écrire, mais j'ai encore des idées à revendre dans cette univers ;)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Cao**


	13. Under the water of memories

_Yeux de perle noire_

 _Peau de perle blanche_

Pourquoi se souvenir de ses mots ?

 _Le roi de l'eau_

 _Les plumes du serpent_

Pourquoi revoir ce rêve ?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'un arc-en-ciel ?_

 _Tu en es un_

O*O*O*O*O

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Arial ?

La petite avait sept ans à ce moment-là. Sept années où Frisk avait vu sa fille grandir, avec ses drôles d'habitudes. Toujours à s'endormir au quart de tour, sur le tapis, dans les bras de quelqu'un, dans le bain, dans son assiette. Toujours en train d'agir avec calme, peut-être un peu trop de lenteur, contrairement aux trois autres enfants qui étaient l'excitation même. Toujours à sourire, à rire aux blagues de son père même si elle ne les comprenait pas toutes, de ce rire si doux et agréable. Toujours à demander des câlins, à se pelotonner contre une jambe, une épaule, une étreinte des bras adultes. Toujours parlant peu, mais parlant franchement. Toujours à observer le monde de ses yeux curieux et à poser des milliers de questions.

Mais comme les autres enfants, elle apportait son lot de fatigue à ses parents. Récemment, les pouvoirs qu'elle avait hérité de son père commençaient à se manifester. Il n'était pas rare de tomber sur un os (sans mauvais jeux de mots), et de trébucher sur un autre qui dépassait du parquet. Le mini Gaster Blaster qu'elle avait invoqué une fois avait brûlé quelques murs et la chevelure d'Undyne avant de disparaître. Un autre jour, une pluie d'os s'était abattue sur la famille en train de dîner. Quand bien même Sans tentait d'apprendre à sa fille comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs, la puissance de la petite lui avait joué plus d'un tour… de magie. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne possède pas la téléportation, ou il serait obligé de constamment de garder une orbite sur elle, car elle disparaîtrait à la moindre distraction avant de complètement contrôler cette abilité.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Arial ? répéta Frisk.

L'enfant n'était plus là.

O*O*O*O*O

Ça sentait le sel.

C'était bon, comme odeur.

C'était un peu humide, aussi. Le sol était très irrégulier, pas d'herbe mais des roches noires, couvertes ici et là de coquillages entiers ou cassés. C'est drôle, il y avait aussi du couscous un peu partout. Mais celui-là était différent de celui de la maison, il était froid, un peu mouillé et très fin. Elle en prit une grosse poignée et s'amusa à laisser glisser les grains entre ses doigts.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua que sa peau était légèrement bleutée. Ce n'était pas son épiderme qui avait changé de couleur, c'était dû à la lumière. Le monde autour d'elle était éclairé par une lumière entre le turquoise et le vert. Elle leva la tête, vit un point lumineux lointain dans le ciel qui bougeait. Oui, le ciel ondulait, et parfois un corps massif ou longiligne le traversait, qui ne ressemblaient à aucun oiseau qu'elle avait vu. Le soleil était déformé et bougeait lui aussi, dans ce ciel à la fois trouble et beau. Ce ciel qui, étrangement, s'étirait vers le sol pour former un mur turquoise au loin. Curieuse, elle décida de marcher dans cette direction, quand une voix dans son dos l'arrêta.

\- _Bonjour ! Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, comment tu t'appelles ?_

Cette langue… Du runnique. Le langage ancien des monstres. Elle se retourna, pour faire face à un genre de monstre, à l'air juvénile, qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Le haut de son corps était anthropomorphe, sauf que sa peau était couverte d'écailles émeraudes. Ses mains étaient des serres, et de longues plumes multicolores pendaient de ses bras, comme de courtes ailes. Les mêmes plumes formaient une imposante crinière de couleurs vives sur son crâne Le bas de sa tête était légèrement bombé vers l'avant, et il n'avait pas de nez, juste deux petites narines rondes. Et le bas de son corps… il n'avait pas de jambes, mais une queue de serpent. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient avec curiosité l'enfant.

\- _Tes yeux ressemblent à des perles noires, c'est beau ! Tu as la peau de perle blanche et les cheveux comme du nacre, c'est joli._

Celle-ci sourit face au compliment, puis elle le salua.

\- Merci, et howdy ! Je suis Arial, Arial l'humaine-squelette.

Le monstre afficha un air confus.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Je ne comprends rien…_

Arial haussa un sourcil. Il y avait bien quelques monstres butés qui ne voulaient parler que le runnique, mais ils avaient tout de même fait l'effort d'apprendre la langue de la surface pour comprendre les humains. Peut-être que ce monstre n'avait pas ou avait à peine commencé son apprentissage. La petite creusa dans sa mémoire pour ressortir les leçons de runnique que sa grand-mère lui avait enseigné. Elle comprenait cette langue, mais la parler, c'était une autre affaire. Si seulement elle n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir pendant les leçons…

\- _Je… parler pas bien runnique, pardon. Moi, Arial._

\- _Oh ! Je peux parler lentement si tu veux. Je m'appelle Teoti._

\- Teoti, Teoti… répéta doucement Arial.

L'enfant monstre sourit, puis lui demanda si elle était seule. Elle lui répondit que oui, que ses parents étaient à la maison.

\- _Toi, sais pourquoi le ciel comme ça ?_ demanda Arial en pointant un doigt vers le "ciel".

Teoti lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- _C'est pas le ciel, c'est la mer ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ?_

\- _Ben, de chez moi._

Le monstre retint un rire. Mais il avait titillé la curiosité d'Arial.

\- _Si c'est mer, donc on est dessous ?_

\- _Mais… Évidemment ! Ça fait des siècles qu'on vit sous l'eau ! Tu fais exprès de ne pas le savoir ou quoi ?_

Arial écarquilla les yeux. Immédiatement, elle comprit.

Elle n'était plus à Astropolis.

Passé un temps de stupeur, elle se reprit et fixa Teoti dans les yeux. Elle prit son temps pour réfléchir à ses mots.

\- _Pas savoir parce que je suis pas d'ici. Je viens d'en haut._

Elle désigna la surface, et le visage de Teoti se ferma. Mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Arial continua sur sa lancée.

\- _Maman est humaine, Papa est monstre. Il, avec beaucoup, enfermés sous terre. Maman les a… les a sortis. Maman, et Papa, et Chara, et Asriel, et Asgore, et Toriel, et Undyne, et Alphys, construit ville. C'est ma famille. Je suis Arial, Arial humaine-squelette._

Elle releva son haut, dévoilant ses os, et son âme qui brillait entre ses côtes. Chez les monstres, montrer son âme hors combat était une preuve de pacifisme, et de confiance envers l'autre, car on était, en quelque sorte, à sa merci.

Elle vit que Teoti était en proie à un choc.

\- _Ça va ?_

\- _Je croyais… Je croyais que les humains étaient sans-coeurs… Qu'ils ne voulaient que notre mort… Mais si ta maman a aidé des monstres, alors, ça veut dire qu'ils existent des humains bons ! Et-et en plus il y a d'autres peuples comme nous ! Oh déesse, il faut montrer ça à Papa !_

Il saisit la main d'Arial, et ses anneaux se mirent en mouvement, rampant à une telle vitesse que la petite avait du mal à le suivre. Dans son champ de vision se dressa alors un immense édifice, un château comme dans les contes de fée, massif et sculpté dans le basalte ancien, dégageant en même temps calme et puissance. Les enfants pénétrèrent par une petite porte, arrivant dans un long couloir, éclairé par de jolis lanternes couvertes de tissu rouge, donnant une légère teinte écarlate au corridor où était déroulé un long tapis pourpre, et dans les murs sombres étaient encastrés ici et là des morceaux de verre colorés et de bouts de miroirs, formant une mosaïque abstraite qui semblait prête à se mouvoir.

Teoti demanda à Arial de l'attendre ici, le temps qu'il retrouve son père et la lui présente. Alors, lorsqu'il fut partit, la petite s'assit sur le tapis moelleux, dos au mur, et patienta.

Et patienta.

Et patienta.

Et patienta.

La fatigue de la course et son éternelle envie de dormir ne tardèrent pas à la rattraper. Elle cligna lourdement des paupières. Elle pouvait bien se reposer un peu, non ? Le tapis était tellement doux et les lumières si agréables… Juste un peu…

O*O*O*O*O

C'était chaud. Une tendre chaleur qui l'entourait comme une couverture, si bon qu'elle aurait voulu s'y pelotonner un peu plus. Puis le froid et la douleur frappèrent son front comme un gourdin, et à l'image d'une canne à pêche, la remonta brutalement vers la conscience.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa maman était penchée au-dessus d'elle, posant un morceau de glace sur son front. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa fille était réveillée et la serra tendrement entre ses bras.

\- Ma chérie, enfin ! Tu nous as fait une telle frayeur !

\- Maman, j'ai mal à la tête…

\- Oui, tu as une belle bosse ! Tu avais disparu on ne sait où, on t'a cherché partout jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve sur le toit, évanouie. Ton papa avait compris que tu possédais maintenant la téléportation, et tu t'es assommée en réapparaissant au-dessus des tuiles, apparemment. Tu voulais essayer de faire comme Papa, disparaître ? Tu ne pouvais pas lui demander de l'aide ?

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, promis juré.

\- Je te crois, ma puce… dit doucement Frisk en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais maintenant il faudra faire très attention avec tes pouvoirs, d'accord ?

Arial hocha la tête, se sentant coupable d'avoir inquiété toute la famille. Frisk comprit ses pensées et lui fit un câlin, lui montrant que personne ne lui en voulait. Arial se pelotonna contre la poitrine de sa mère, respirant son parfum. Ça faisait du bien, même si sa tête la lançait encore.

Puis quelque chose d'un peu flou, mais agréable, remonta dans sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il y avait un arc-en-ciel.

\- Dis, maman, j'ai fait un très beau rêve !

\- C'est vrai ? Raconte-moi !

O*O*O*O*O

Pourquoi se souvenir ? Pourquoi se rappeler de ce rêve ? Pourquoi se réveiller, et tenter de saisir quelque chose d'il y a des années ?

L'odeur de sel et de sable s'accroche encore à ses doigts, avant de s'évaporer. La teinte bleutée de la lumière se dissipe peu à peu, tout comme le serpent arc-en-ciel qui disparaît au loin, sans visage.

Pourquoi ce rêve pèse t-il si lourd ?

 _There is no dream, child_

 _It is just a memory_

 _Arial, you still have so much to learn_

 _The Unknown, the Forgotten,_

 _Theirs chains must be broken_

 _The Undertale is not over_

 _Stopping the cycle_

 _Here lies your legacy_

 _A heavy task, indeed_

 _But you won't be alone_

 _Please, my niece…_

 _ **The Undertale must end**_

* * *

 **Je sais que je prends un très gros risque en orientant mon histoire dans cette direction. Mais j'avais envie de créer d'autres peuples de monstres. Et tous, comme les quatre enfants, méritent de grandir sous le soleil...**

 **J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à dans... pas mal de temps, étant donné que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais à nouveau du temps libre. Un dernier week-end, et direction la prépa. La vache, c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça.**

 **Comme je ne peux pas envoyer de PM aux guests, je les remercie ici pour leurs adorables messages ! Donc merci aux anonymes, à LittleGhost, à Clamiroyal, et bien sûr à tous les autres qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Cao :D**


	14. The forgotten kingdom

**Au programme : un (très) long chapitre avec un nouveau peuple à découvrir ! :D (En passant le runnique est en italique). Chapitre que j'ai écrit dans mon bloc-notes à la moindre heure de trou en prépa, à l'aide ma muse adorée CookiesDuncan74. Autant en profiter avant que les examens et les oraux ne commencent... D'ailleurs, ça a déjà commencé (ouch). Donc le prochain chapitre arrivera dans très longtemps et je ne sais pas exactement quand, je suis dé-so-lée ! Profitez à fond de celui-là en attendant :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toriel avait été plus qu'heureuse de recommencer les leçons de runnique avec sa petite-fille. La vieille femme avait autrefois abandonné d'enseigner l'ancienne langue des monstres à Arial, car la petite s'endormait tout juste cinq minutes après le début du cours. Que l'enfant mette un peu d'assiduité à approfondir la culture des monstres faisait très plaisir à Toriel.

Bien sûr, la femme-chèvre se doutait qu'Arial n'avait pas repris les leçons juste pour le plaisir. Il y avait quelque chose qui motivait la petite. Après tout, aucun de ses enfants et petits-enfants n'avait de secrets pour elle. Mais la reine préférait attendre ; Arial ne mentait jamais, et tôt ou tard elle dévoilerait ce qui la poussait, car l'enfant pouvait compter sur sa grand-mère, et celle-ci le savait.

C'était l'après-midi, à ce moment-là. Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer, coup de départ pour les jumelles pour faire encore plus de bêtises et de provocations de sueurs froides. Heureusement, elles n'avaient rien fait… Pour l'instant. Penny était en stage d'escalade avec Marsyas, et Voxy était partie de son côté en randonnée, soi-disant en solitaire. Mais ça sentait l'humain sous ses escapades… Arial, fainéante comme à son habitude, avait préféré rester à la maison.

La petite de onze ans s'était endormie sur le tapis du salon, tandis que Toriel était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil favori, un livre sur les genoux. Arial grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil, se retourna sur le dos, la marque des poils de tapis imprimée sur sa joue, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta un moment à fixer le plafond, le regard vague. Puis elle dirigea ses pupilles vers sa grand-mère.

\- Mamie ?

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- À quoi ressemblait la surface, avant… la guerre ? Comment est-ce que vous viviez, si ça pose pas problème de demander ?

Toriel referma lentement son livre, retira ses lunettes, puis laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil, entrelaçant ses doigts. Elle poussa un long soupir empreint de nostalgie, puis souda son regard avec celui de sa petite-fille.

\- Cela remonte à si longtemps… Je n'étais qu'une enfant à cette époque. Nous vivions une vie à peu près identique à celle d'aujourd'hui, sans toute cette technologie bien sûr. Et nous étions plus nombreux, disséminés à travers tout le continent. Et… nous étions en plus ou moins bons termes avec les humains. Dans certaines régions, nos peuples ne se mélangeaient pas. Dans d'autres, certains humains vivaient parmi les monstres, mais ces cas-là étaient plus fréquents dans les grandes villes, où il était, à cette époque, plus naturel de rassembler des personnes de différents horizons. Certains humains et monstres venaient de très loin, rapportant avec eux les trésors et les récits de leurs voyages. Je me plaisais à les lire, à les écouter. Ces explorateurs parlaient de pays au-delà des océans, de peuplades étranges…

\- Tu veux dire, des monstres comme vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, Arial. J'ai eu le temps d'analyser, depuis notre libération, ces fameuses histoires, et en réalité ce n'étaient que des peuples humains méprisés par ignorance. Quand je vois ce que les humains de mon enfance leur ont fait subir…

La vieille reine ne termina pas sa phrase et serra légèrement ses dents. La surface avait traversé des siècles d'histoire qu'elle ignorait, enfermée sous terre. Et les récits qui avaient bercés son enfance n'étaient, en réalité, qu'une minuscule partie d'une vérité bien plus atroce, qu'elle avait pu découvrir après leur libération.

\- Certains monstres, marins ou volants, avaient fait le pari de traverser l'océan, pour rencontrer ces fameux peuples de l'autre côté. Aucun des ailés ne revint, tout comme une grande partie des aquatiques mais ceux qui s'en retournèrent, exténués mais heureux, nous racontaient leurs rencontres avec ceux qui vivaient au-delà de l'horizon. Certains avaient apparence humaine, d'autres ressemblaient aux monstres…

\- Ça veut dire qu'il existait d'autres peuples de monstres ?

L'excitation était discernable dans la voix de l'enfant. Toriel sourit mais secoua la tête.

\- Tu penses que je n'ai pas cherché ? J'ai passé une grande partie de mon temps, depuis notre libération, à fouiller dans les archives, les récits de voyages d'il y a plusieurs siècles. S'il y a effectivement mention de monstres, ces derniers n'ont laissé aucune trace. Nulle part ailleurs dans le monde on ne parle de personnes comme nous. Peut-être vivent-ils cachés, peut-être sont-ils tous morts ? Les exemples de civilisations disparues sont nombreux.

\- Et si certains n'avaient pas disparu ? Et s'ils étaient cachés, comme tu as dit, comme vous dans l'Underground ? Personne ne connaissait votre existence avant que Frisk ne vous libère, non ?

Dans l'esprit de Toriel, le puzzle commençait à s'assembler. D'abord les leçons de runnique, puis ces suppositions…

\- Arial… Qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ma première tentative de téléportation, quand j'avais sept ans ? Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais des images bizarres en tête, et je croyais que c'était juste un rêve…

Arial avait longtemps pensé que c'était effectivement le cas, mais récemment, le contenu du rêve était devenu de plus en plus précis, comme une réminiscence. Une sortie à la plage lui avait rappelé le soleil vu de dessous l'eau, le sable humide qui glissait entre ses doigts était un geste qu'elle avait déjà répété dans le passé, un tapis rouge qui ressemblait à un autre dans un corridor aux murs lumineux et sombres… Et le dessin de Penny, représentant le dieu Quetzalcoatl, avait fait surgir dans son esprit un autre serpent à plumes. Un matin elle s'était réveillée avec son nom sur le bout des lèvres.

Teoti, Teoti…

\- Ma petite… Tu bases tes suppositions sur un rêve ?

\- Mais si c'est un rêve, pourquoi je m'en souviens aussi précisément ? Je me rappelle des détails des mosaïques sur les murs, de la mer au-dessus de ma tête, des couleurs des plumes de ce garçon… Et il parlait runnique, et il disait qu'ils vivaient depuis des siècles sous l'eau, et…

\- Arial. J'aimerais te croire, mais qu'as-tu comme preuves pour appuyer tes paroles ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Sa bouche resta close tandis que son esprit tournait à plein régime.

O*O*O*O*O

\- Donc tu voudrais y retourner ?

Marsyas était assis sur le tapis de la chambre d'Arial, aux côtés de sa cousine et de la petite Imane. L'enfant venait tellement souvent avec sa mère dans la maison d'Astrapolis, que Marsyas était obligé de s'habituer à sa présence. Du moment qu'elle ne collait pas trop à Arial, il pouvait essayer de la supporter.

Ce qui l'irritait, en ce moment même, c'était que sa cousine ait mis cette envahisseuse dans la confidence. Il ne doutait pas qu'Arial, déterminée comme elle était, serait prête à tout pour retrouver ce peuple sous la mer. Et il savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle l'emmènerait avec elle. Mais qu'Imane le sache…

\- Je me souviens de l'endroit où j'ai atterri. Si je me concentre suffisamment, je serai capable de retrouver le bon raccourci. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de magie, et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ta force, Marsyas. En plus, je ne voudrais pas y aller toute seule.

\- Tout c'que tu veux, cousine. Moi aussi j'ai trop envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble, là-bas.

Arial lui lança un sourire aux anges. Puis elle écrivit une petite note qu'elle colla sur le mur à côté de son lit. Imane quant à elle, inspira longuement, bloquant sa timidité pour sortir cette phrase qu'elle voulait tant prononcer :

\- Et-et si… je venais avec… toi ? Comme ça je… leur prouve que les humains ne sont pas méchants… Non ?

L'expression triomphante de son amie la rassura.

\- C'est une super idée ! Alors, on y va ? ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Marsyas.

Intérieurement, le garçon hurlait de colère. Il n'était pas question d'avoir cette gamine dans leurs jambes ! Pourquoi Arial voulait l'emmener avec eux ?! L'argument de l'humaine était complètement stupide, ça n'avait rien d'ingénieux ! À deux, ils auraient parfaitement fait l'affaire pour convaincre les monstres sous l'eau !

Il ne lui suffisait donc plus…?

Poussant un long soupir, Marsyas refoula toutes ces pensées et se contenta de hocher la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il jeta un regard lourd de significations vers l'humaine. Celle-ci frissonna et rentra la tête dans les épaules ; elle avait compris le message du semi-monstre.

Tant mieux.

Arial, ignorante de cet échange visuel, prit une des mains des enfants entre les siennes.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Arial arrête-toi immédiatement !

Rym avait entendu la fin de la conversation, et sans réfléchir, s'était précipitée dans la chambre, tendant la main vers sa fille. Surprise, Arial poussa un petit cri, son instinct activant sa magie.

L'instant d'après, il n'y eut plus personne dans la chambre.

O*O*O*O*O

Lorsque Rym ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut ce ciel d'une étrange couleur. Puis un mal de crâne la vrilla, et elle massa ses tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer cette sensation désagréable. Elle sentit qu'elle était assise sur un sol irrégulier et inconfortable, et que les deux petites étaient sur ses jambes. Imane remarqua le visage irrité de sa mère et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, effrayée à l'idée de l'avoir fâchée et d'être grondée. Arial, quant à elle, semblait évanouie.

D'emblée, Rym comprit que la situation n'était pas bonne. C'était Arial qui les avait amenées ici, et par conséquent, elle était leur seul ticket de sortie. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'enfants… Où était Marsyas ?

Le jeune garçon était allongée sur le dos un peu plus loin. Il était bouche bée, perdu dans la contemplation du "ciel". Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… Béat, il fut tiré de son admiration par des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il se redressa, vit la mère d'Imane se tenir à côté de lui, Arial dans ses bras, sa petite derrière elle. Il déglutit en remarquant le regard de colère froide que lui lançait la grande humaine. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour les gronder, un cri rempli de joie l'interrompit :

 _\- Arial !_

Marsyas tourna la tête vers celui qui avait crié ce nom un monstre, qui ressemblait à la description d'Arial, glissant rapidement vers eux. Le jeune garçon leva les mains, aussi bien pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'intention hostile, que pour servir d'avertissement. Le monstre s'arrêta, inquiété mais intrigué par cet inconnu.

 _\- C'est toi, Teoti ?_ demanda Marsyas.

 _\- Oui ! Arial t'a parlé de moi ? Est-ce que vous êtes proches ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Qui sont les deux autres, est-ce que c'est Frisk ?_

\- _Qu– NON ! En aucun cas ! Et puis d'abord, doucement avec tes questions ! Oui, je te connais grâce à Arial, et on est cousins ! Et elle est fatiguée parce qu'elle nous a tous téléportés jusqu'ici, alors arrête de hurler et laisse-la dormir !_

Teoti se retint de lui expliquer qu'il criait également. Au lieu de cela, il dirigea son regard vers les deux autres personnes. C'étaient des humains, aucun doute là-dessus. Le plus grand portait Arial dans ses bras, comme un parent protecteur. Ses yeux étaient étonnés, et en même temps emplis d'une teinte de respect. Le plus petit, caché derrière le dos du plus grand, avait une expression craintive. Teoti s'inclina poliment, et leur souhaita, dans sa langue, la bienvenue. Marsyas traduisit pour les humains et le grand hocha la tête en guise de salut, avec un doux sourire. Le plus petit baissa les yeux et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis le cousin d'Arial se présenta, Marsyas, et fit de même avec les humains, Rym et, avec une petite moue, Imane. Aux oreilles de Teoti, ce prénom sonnait joliment.

\- _Arial_ , expliqua Marsyas, _voulait retourner chez toi pour en apprendre plus sur ton peuple. Jusqu'à présent, nous pensions être les seuls monstres existant encore… Mais notre famille n'a pas pu cru à l'histoire de votre rencontre, et elle voulait trouver un moyen d'établir le contact avec nos deux peuples… Un peu comme des émissaires de la surface._

\- _Alors_ , répliqua Teoti, _il faut vous présenter au roi. Suivez-moi, et surtout, tenez-vous discrets et faites comme je vous dis ; les humains ne sont pas vraiment appréciés de par chez nous…_

Marsyas hocha la tête puis traduisit rapidement ses paroles à Rym et Imane. Le petit groupe se mit en marche, s'approchant de l'imposant château.

O*O*O*O*O

 _\- Sire Ulkàn ? Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?_

Les différents fonctionnaires de la cité, réunis dans la salle du conseil pour discuter à propos des nouveaux aménagements de la centrale, tournèrent leur regard vers le roi. Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Puis les conseillers fixèrent Itza, l'archiviste et meilleure amie du roi, mais le visage du monstre était impossible à lire. Les autres monstres soupirèrent intérieurement ; aujourd'hui non plus, ils ne sauraient pas si le Ajaw qui se tenait en face d'eux était réellement leur souverain ou un simple clone.

En elle-même, Itza hurlait de rire, et devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne : le roi Ulkàn avait toujours détesté les réunions du conseil, d'un ennui mortel pour lui. Mais il avait appris, avec le temps, à savoir éviter les débats inutiles dans lesquels se perdaient les législateurs. En effet, Ulkàn possédait une magie extrêmement puissante, et était capable de créer une copie de lui-même, sorte d'illusion qu'il envoyait assister aux réunions qui promettaient d'être assommantes. Non pas que le souverain était un irresponsable, loin de là, mais il préférait s'atteler à d'autres tâches, comme aider les travailleurs au chèn'kilsab, leur puits de chaleur, ou travailler avec le chef cuisinier sur une nouvelle recette, ou nettoyer le château, ou… En somme, toute activité qui n'incluait pas administration et paperasse. Parfois, il s'éclipsait pour se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud, lui qui appréciait la chaleur. Mais il ne le faisait que rarement, étant souvent demandé un peu partout dans la cité, afin de résoudre les problèmes et querelles des habitants. Ce dernier fait lui servait ainsi d'excuse pour éviter les longues réunions. Et au pire, Ulkàn pourrait toujours utiliser les notes d'Itza s'il y avait quelque chose de très important à savoir. Itza avait la manie de consigner le moindre événement, la moindre parole, par écrit, d'où sa nomination au poste d'archiviste. Le roi et la scribe étaient amis depuis longtemps, et le moindre soutien pour aider à gouverner, tâche peu aisée, était le bienvenu pour Ulkàn. Mais du moment que leur peuple accédait à un semblant de bonheur, tous deux en retiraient satisfaction.

Itza était une Treegain, monstre à l'apparence végétale vaguement anthropomorphe. Elle possédait en guise de bras une dizaine de lianes, ce qui était très pratique pour écrire vite sur plusieurs carnets de notes. Son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse écorce rouge comme le séquoia, et ses deux lourds pieds étaient faits de longues racines. En haut de sa tête avaient poussé de nombreuses feuilles de palmier. Son faciès était également couvert d'écorce, où une longue fente et deux petits trous verts tenaient lieu de bouche et d'yeux.

Brusquement, la femme-plante leva ses pupilles de ses notes, jetant un regard circulaire dans la salle. Il lui avait semblé que la température de la pièce avait augmenté. Ce n'était qu'une légère différence, et elle dut être la seule de la salle à le remarquer, étant très sensible à ce type de variation. L'atmosphère se réchauffa encore plus, et elle commença à être intriguée. Elle plissa le front, geste qui valut un regard interrogateur de quelques conseillers.

Soudainement, un garde surgit dans la salle, visiblement en état de choc, et, ayant probablement couru trop vite, se plia en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- _Quelles sont ces manières ?!_ s'écria un législateur. _Nous espérons que vous avez une bonne –_

 _\- Le prince !_ coupa le garde entre deux goulées d'air. _Sire, votre… fils, des… il a… Votre fils a ramené des humains !_

Ce fut le coup de feu pour une véritable cacophonie. Certains fonctionnaires poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, d'autres crurent à une plaisanterie et invectivèrent le pauvre garde, une poignée lâchèrent un flot de paroles confus, d'autres encore renversèrent leur chaise, se relevèrent, se rassirent, ignorant quoi faire, quelques uns voulurent se précipiter vers la sortie.

 _\- SILENCE !_

Ulkàn n'aimait pas hausser le ton, mais cela lui parut la réponse la plus appropriée devant ces réactions puériles.

 _\- Vous vous comportez comme des enfants ! Vous ne cessiez pourtant de répéter qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre son sang-froid face à une situation imprévue. Tant que nous ne saurons rien sur les motivations de ces étrangers, nous agirons avec calme et précaution, sans hostilité ! Garde,_ dit-il d'un ton plus doux vers le jeune monstre, _où se trouvent les humains, et mon fils, Teoti ?_

 _\- Dans la salle des audiences, sire, ils vous attendent…_

Le roi hocha la tête, et il disparut. En temps normal, lorsque l'illusion se dissipait, on entendait des soupirs ennuyés et des gloussements retenus dans la salle. En effet, à chaque réunion, les législateurs prenaient des paris sur la présence ou non du véritable roi, et à chaque fin de réunion, les exclamations de choix et de déception fusaient des gagnants et des perdants, dans une ambiance ironique qui faisait sourire Itza et Ulkàn.

Mais à ce moment-là, il n'y eut aucun son. La gravité de la situation avait noué toutes les gorges, tandis qu'Itza quittait la salle des débats. Elle croisa Ulkàn dans les couloirs ; pour toute autre personne, son expression était indéchiffrable, mais Itza savait lire dans les yeux du Coatle : l'interrogation, et la crainte devant l'inconnu.

\- _Ulkàn_ , lui chucota la femme-plante alors qu'ils marchaient dans les corridors. _Le garde m'a averti que deux des étrangers sont des_ trels.

Le souverain écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Trel_ , en runnique, désignait les individus nés de l'union entre un Boss Monster et un humain, ou entre un Magicien et un monstre. De ces personnes, Ulkàn n'en avait vu qu'une seule de toute sa vie. Une preuve qu'il pouvait exister un amour entre humains et monstres, chose improbable aux yeux de chacun ici-bas, mais un _trel_ possédait également une puissance inimaginable… et par conséquent extrêmement dangereuse.

Ulkàn décida d'enterrer ses craintes et préjugés. Seuls ses yeux et ses oreilles pouvaient lui donner une idée des intentions de ces individus. En espérant qu'elles soient bonnes. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle des audiences, tous deux sentirent la chaleur augmenter en flèche. C'était loin d'être désagréable, plutôt… doux et plaisant, un changement dans cette atmosphère éternellement froide et humide.

Ils étaient quatre. Quatre étrangers qui provoquaient chuchotis et regards froids, dans cette salle simple et en même temps élégante. Trois murs étaient couverts de mosaïques abstraites aux tons légers, sur le quatrième, en face de la grande porte d'entrée, était accrochée une tapisserie aux motifs géométriques accentuant l'aspect confortable et chaleureux de la pièce, dont la température était assez haute. Le lieu était éclairé par de nombreuses lampes disposées en intervalles réguliers sur les murs, petites fleurs de verre en forme de cloche, identiques à ces lumières qui ornaient les maisons coquettes du siècle dernier.

Lorsqu'Ulkàn ouvrit la petite porte encastrée dans la pierre, à côté de la tapisserie, la première chose qu'il vit furent deux yeux sombres d'onyx. Deux miroirs sur l'âme adulte, forte, droite, tenace, curieuse, douce, où la lueur indigo de **l'intégrité** brillait dans les pupilles humaines. Ces yeux capturèrent ceux du souverain, si captivé qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement les deux autres regards. Le premier, caché derrière l'humain adulte, était un reflet de l'âme craintive dans ce monde inconnu, mais en regardant au-delà de cet aspect, sous la timidité envahissante était dissimulé l'âme fidèle, amicale, innocente, également curieuse de la **gentillesse**. L'âme verte était cachée derrière les yeux presque identiques à ceux de l'adulte, yeux noirs avec une touche de couleur terre, cet élément si rare dans ce monde immergé. La troisième paire lui rappela en premier lieu le sang, et il déglutit légèrement devant la couleur mortuaire. Mais il se souvint également du rouge de la lave, brûlante comme cette âme de trel, moitié monstre, moitié humaine, respectueuse, passionnée, surprotectrice, franche, un peu duelle, puissante de **détermination** , prête à réagir à n'importe quelle situation. La dernière personne… Les yeux étaient clos, porte fermée sur l'enfant, dont l'âme battait faiblement, vidée de magie que le corps récupérait lentement. Mais quand bien même inconsciente, l'enfant lovée dans les bras de l'adulte dégageait une puissance phénoménale… et amicale.

Ulkàn tourna son regard vers son fils. Teoti prit alors la parole.

 _\- Papa, il y a quatre ans, j'ai rencontré une habitante de la surface, une trel du nom d'Arial, qui avait malheureusement disparu avant je n'aie pu la présenter. Lorsque j'ai raconté mon histoire, personne ne m'a cru._

Le prince jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. La dernière phrase était évidemment adressée à tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui dans son dos, le traitant d'idiot et de menteur. Puis il continua :

 _\- Mais elle est revenue, avec d'autres personnes, en tant qu'émissaires de la surface. Leur peuple vit auprès des humains, sans conflits. Ils souhaitent créer des liens avec notre cité. Et peut-être peuvent-ils nous aider._

Les derniers mots piquèrent la curiosité de Marsyas. Quelle aide ? Avaient-ils un problème ? Il sentit le regard imposant du roi sur lui, qui ressemblait quasiment à Teoti. Puis le souverain posa une main sur sa poitrine, et s'inclina respectueusement.

 _\- Soyez les bienvenus dans notre cité, étrangers. Je suis le suzerain de ce royaume, Ulkàn Maraw._

Marsyas s'inclina à son tour, demandant aux humains de l'imiter.

 _\- Je me nomme Marsyas Dreemurr, petit-fils du roi Asgore Dreemurr. Voici Rym et Imane Halimi, et ma cousine Arial Dreemurr. C'est de son initiative que nous sommes arrivés ici. Et si je peux demander, en quoi pourrions-nous vous aider ?_

Il vit la bouche du roi former un sourire triste. Il leur fit simplement signe de les suivre. D'un hochement de tête, Teoti rassura le semi-humain. Il était temps de connaître leur histoire.

O*O*O*O*O

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Frisk appelait sa fille, et Asriel faisait de même avec son fils. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment inquiets, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il arrivait que leurs enfants disparaissent. En revanche, Rym et Imane étaient également parties on ne sait où. Pas bien loin, sinon elles n'auraient pas laissé leurs affaires dans la maison. Enfin, Frisk monta à l'étage, fouilla la chambre de son neveu, puis celle de sa fille, pour trouver la note qu'Arial avait laissé. Elle la parcourut rapidement, resta quelques instants silencieuse pour ensuite se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- J'aimerais parfois que tu ne sois pas aussi têtue…

Elle redescendit et montra le petit mot à son frère. Asriel poussa un long soupir.

\- Alors ils sont partis on ne sait où, avec Imane de surcroît. Comment va réagir Rym en l'apprenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi Arial ne t'a t-elle rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Azzie. Elle m'a simplement laissé entendre que son "rêve" semblait de plus en plus réel. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à ses paroles… Mais oui, pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas mis dans la confidence ? Je l'aurais écouté, j'aurais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans avait surgi dans le dos de sa femme, surprenant l'humaine. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua la situation, tentant de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Lorsqu'elle se tut, Sans resta silencieux un instant, avant de saisir la main de Frisk.

\- Allons la chercher.

\- Et comment ?

\- C'est notre fille, Frisk. Son âme est liée aux nôtres depuis sa conception, je peux retrouver le raccourci qui mène jusqu'à elle.

\- Sans, tu es fou ?! s'écria Asriel. Tu ne peux pas la retrouver comme ça d'un claquement de doigts, un lien d'âme n'est pas un chemin sûr !

\- Je sais. Mais il faut essayer, non ?

Asriel secoua la tête. C'était inhabituel pour Sans de prendre autant de risques… Mais après tout, il s'agissait de sa fille.

\- Et si jamais j'atterris au mauvais endroit, on pourra toujours revenir ici.

Frisk enroula ses doigts autour de ceux du squelette, et lui sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait un raccourci. Et elle devait faire confiance à Sans.

La pupille gauche du squelette pulsa d'un éclat bleu, et ils disparurent du salon.

 _I'm sorry for what you will see, brother… But they have to know the truth._

O*O*O*O*O

\- _Il y a très longtemps, notre peuple vivait à la surface, aux côtés des humains. Nous cohabitions en paix, mélangeant souvent notre sang pour donner naissance à magiciens et boss monsters. Mais un jour, d'autres humains, des peaux claires en armures brillantes, débarquèrent dans notre pays. Ils décimèrent nos voisins humains, réduisant les survivants en esclaves ou marginaux. Quant à notre peuple, nous appelant des démons, ils entamèrent un véritable génocide. Une à une, les Cités-États tombèrent, leurs habitants massacrés sans pitié, et souvent les magiciens se retournaient contre leurs propres familles pour ne pas subir le même sort._

 _« Notre cité fut l'une des dernières à être assiégée. Les hostiles nous encerclaient, et dans peu de temps ils nous auraient tous exterminés. Mais les magiciens de notre ville jugèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un sort bien trop doux pour nous, et transportèrent alors notre cité sous la mer, nous enfermant pour toujours. Depuis, nous devons subir cette malédiction. Loin du soleil, nous dépérissons lentement. La nourriture peu variée, algues, coquillages et poissons, entraîne des carences alimentaires qui nous fragilisent d'années en années, tout comme l'humidité ambiante qui brise petit à petit nos corps. À chaque nouvelle génération, l'espérance de vie diminue. Mais à quoi bon vivre plus longtemps ? Notre cité devient trop petite, et même si nous pouvons nager dans la mer qui nous entoure, quelques mètres plus loin la pression de l'eau devient si grande qu'elle pourrait nous tuer en un instant. Beaucoup ont tenté de nager vers la surface ; aucun ne survécut._

 _« Malgré tout, nous essayons de survivre ici-bas. Nous sommes vivants, et c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste._

Il y eut un lourd silence, imprégné des paroles du roi. Marsyas finit de traduire les derniers mots pour Rym et Imane, et la petite baissa la tête, comme se retenant de pleurer. Sa mère, en revanche, leva les yeux vers Ulkàn, et son regard traduisait son empathie pour le peuple sous-marin. Le roi hocha discrètement la tête pour la remercier. Elle ressemblait aux humains de son enfance avec qui il avait grandi, avant le massacre. Cette femme dégageait, outre son agréable chaleur, une compassion et une amabilité que le Coatle pensait avoir oublié. Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait un peu trop l'humaine à la peau brune et reporta son attention sur Marsyas, lui demandant de raconter à son tour, l'histoire de son peuple.

Alors le jeune garçon se redressa, et débita le récit de l'Underground, de ses habitants enfermés, et de leur libératrice, Frisk. Il conta le voyage de la petite humaine sous la terre, l'enfant qui se lia d'amitié avec les monstres, pour finalement briser, à l'aide du prince Asriel, la barrière magique qui les retenait prisonniers. Frisk fut adoptée par le roi et la reine des monstres, et à l'aide de sa "sœur" Chara, aida son peuple d'adoption à s'implanter à la surface. Ce fut long et difficile mais même s'il restait encore des tensions entre humains et monstres, ces derniers eurent finalement le droit de vivre sous le soleil. Et des années plus tard, Frisk et Chara fondèrent, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leur famille parmi les monstres.

\- _Et je suis sûr que ma mère et ma tante sont heureuses_ , finit Marsyas.

De nouveau le silence s'installa. Ulkàn, Itza et les diverses personnes assises en face des étrangers s'imprégnaient des paroles de l'enfant. Puis Itza prit la parole :

\- _Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Qui, à part vous, est au courant de notre existence ?_

\- _C'est Arial, la fille de Frisk, qui nous a amenés : elle est capable de traverser n'importe quelle distance en un clin d'œil. Elle a expliqué à notre famille sa rencontre avec Teoti, mais ils étaient très dubitatifs, alors elle a décidé de revenir ici pour établir le contact avec vous._

\- _Donc cette petite peut quitter la cité quand elle le souhaite ?_ demanda un monstre.

\- _Oui, mais elle a utilisé toute sa magie, du coup elle est épuisée, et je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller…_

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'enfant à la peau blanche, dont la poitrine se relevait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier. Arial ne pouvait pas percevoir le poids des yeux posés sur elle, et c'était tant mieux.

\- _Étrangers_ , dit finalement Ulkàn, _vous devez savoir que nous ne souhaitons qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit. Si Arial Dreemurr est notre seul lien avec le monde extérieur, alors nous attendrons son réveil pour discuter avec elle et par extension votre roi pour trouver une solution à notre situation. Pour l'instant,_ ajouta t-il en se tournant vers les monstres assis à ses côtés _, accueillons ces étrangers comme nos invités. Qu'ils soient considérés comme bienvenus dans notre cité. Je vous demande,_ insista t-il _, d'enterrer les rancœurs du passé. J'expose cette requête aussi bien à vous qu'à moi-même._

Il y eut plusieurs murmures dans l'assistance, mais finalement chaque monstre accepta les mots du roi. Celui-ci déclara la réunion terminée, et chacun commença à quitter la salle. Le roi proposa alors à Marsyas de les guider jusqu'à leurs chambres. L'enfant hocha la tête et traduisit pour Rym et Imane. La grande femme se tourna alors vers Ulkàn.

\- _Merci_ , dit-elle avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Le roi sourit, amusé de cette tentative de communication néanmoins reconnaissante, et sentit en même temps son âme battre un tout petit peu plus fort. Même la voix étrangère de l'humaine était empreinte de chaleur. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés aux appartements préparés pour leurs hôtes, Ulkàn les laissa entre les mains de son fils Teoti, visiblement prêt à les noyer de questions sur leur monde, et c'est à regret qu'il les quitta, s'éloignant ainsi de leur chaleur venue de la surface, pour sentir à nouveau la froideur des abysses le prendre en étau.

Mais étrangement, les yeux de l'humaine ne quittèrent pas sa conscience.

* * *

 **Un petit peu de vocabulaire runnique :**

 _ **Ajaw**_ **: roi / _chèn'kilsab :_ centrale géothermique**

 **Coatle désigne l'espèce de Teoti et Ulkàn.**

 **J'expliquerai un peu mieux le fonctionnement de la cité dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi votre avis dans les reviews, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Cao :)**


	15. Brothers and sisters

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vivante, vidée par la prépa mais vivante. Je profite de mes vacances pour poster le plus LONG chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis que je suis sur ce site, et que j'ai adoré peaufiner :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! En passant, si vous êtes intéressés, sur mon tumblr (cao-the-dreamer) sont postés des dessins de Teoti et Imane, je remercie les artistes talentueux que j'ai commissionné !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Juste avant que Frisk n'ouvre les yeux, une odeur nauséabonde la prit à la gorge, un mélange de rouille et de pourriture. Lorsqu'elle décolla ses paupières, ce fut pour voir un sol teinté de rouge et de gris. Le rouge venait du sang et le gris, des cendres, qui recouvraient le sol. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur devant les cadavres qui s'étendaient devant elle, quelques-uns d'humains mais surtout des armures et des vêtements remplis de poussière, la poussière mortuaire des monstres.

Sans était tout aussi horrifié que sa femme. Il ne savait pas où il les avait téléportés, mais au loin, tous deux pouvaient entendre le vacarme d'une bataille. Proche d'eux se dressait un village, détruit par le passage d'on ne sait quelle violence.

Frisk jeta un regard vers son mari. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'elle voulait voir et comprendre ce qui se passait, et surtout aider. Mais aider qui ? Qui était le bourreau, qui était la victime ?

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le savoir en entrant dans le village. Deux humains, vêtus d'une imposante armure et parlant un langage étranger, passèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, ne remarquant pas le couple caché dans un recoin. Les deux hommes barbus s'engouffrèrent dans une maison et la fouillèrent avec violence, à en juger par les bruits de coups et de brisure. Frisk et Sans entendirent soudain un hurlement.

\- _Non ! Non, pitié, laissez-les !_

Une forme se précipita à l'extérieur, une femme monstre transportant deux enfants, mais elle ne put aller bien loin : l'un des soldats lui transperça le dos de son épée. Elle s'effondra au sol et se transforma en poussière, sous les hurlements des petits. Alors que les deux hommes, s'avançaient, probablement prêts à les achever, on entendit un cri de colère et deux corps s'abattirent sur les deux hommes, les assommant violemment.

\- _Vous allez bien ?_ demanda Sans, s'agenouillant devant eux.

Ils étaient intervenus trop tard pour sauver la mère, et le squelette jurait intérieurement contre lui-même, tandis que les enfants éclatèrent en sanglots et se jetèrent dans ses bras. Il les câlina doucement, pendant que Frisk attachait fermement les poignets et les chevilles des deux soldats. Étrangement, leur armure ressemblait à celle des chevaliers, et ils n'avaient aucune arme à feu. Où mais surtout quand le couple était-il arrivé ?

Le squelette continuait de serrer les deux enfants contre lui, qui hoquetaient et lâchaient un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Frisk cassa une des épées des humains et se saisit de l'autre, avant de parcourir le village, sur le qui-vive au cas où se trouveraient d'autres hostiles. Finalement, elle arriva sur la place centrale du village. Ce qui se présenta à elle la fit hurler. Sans accourut, et vit.

Au milieu de la place, entre les charbons ardents et les cendres, se trouvaient les restes calcinés d'humains. Combien ? Assez pour former un tas qui faisait la taille de la jeune femme. Vision qui fit violemment tousser Frisk, un goût de bile remontant dans sa gorge. Elle entendit soudain une plainte, et remarqua que quelqu'un tentait de s'extirper du bûcher, gémissant à boire. L'humaine laissa tomber son épée et se précipita dans une maison pour chercher une gourde d'eau, avant d'accourir vers le brûlé et de soulever délicatement sa tête pour l'abreuver. Elle passa outre de son visage ravagé, pour recueillir un éclat de gratitude de ses yeux abîmés.

\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda t-elle doucement.

Le brûlé laissa échapper un rire éraillé qui mourut rapidement.

\- _Tu dois venir de loin,_ dit-il d'une voix très faible, prête à s'éteindre, _pour ignorer le génocide en cours… Tes semblables… ont juré notre mort… aux monstres et à nous magiciens. Nos amis, nos familles, notre peuple… exterminés… Et les imbéciles qui ont cru survivre en… s'alliant aux hommes en armure ont eu… la gorge tranchée une fois la sale besogne achevée… Les étrangers ont… tout rasé, une hécatombe… ils marchent vers… la cité de_ Cahal, _à l'ouest… Morts, tous morts… Et j'ai si mal…_

Le brûlé se mit à trembler. Il saisit l'épaule de Frisk et enfonça douloureusement ses doigts dans la peau de l'humaine.

 _\- Ça brûle… j'ai mal… morts, tous… en poussière… ma femme, mes parents, mes frères, mes filles... j'ai… pitié, arrête ça… j'ai peur de… je ne… je ne… veux pas…_

Frisk ne put rien dire, la gorge nouée, tandis que les lamentations continuèrent, faiblirent petit à petit, puis se turent. La main calcinée relâcha soudain son étreinte, et retomba sur le corps de l'homme, mort.

Sans vit sa femme clore les yeux du cadavre, puis le placer à côté des autres. Elle tremblait à chacun de ses mouvements. Lui ne retenait pas ses larmes.

Le couple recueillit la plus grande partie des cendres se trouvant dans le village, puis les dispersèrent sur le bûcher. Au moins les familles seraient-elles réunies, d'une certaine manière.

Il n'y eut pas de mots, après l'acte funéraire, pour que Sans devine ce que voulait faire Frisk. Aider ceux qui se trouvaient dans la fameuse cité de Cahal, même si, peut-être, ils risquaient d'influencer sur le temps. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant, pas après cette scène. Ils demandèrent le chemin aux enfants, et ceux-ci pointèrent du doigt l'ouest, là où un nuage sombre se profilait le long de l'horizon. Puis ils leur demandèrent de les emmener avec eux, loin de leur foyer en ruines. Les deux adultes acceptèrent, et l'instant d'après, il n'y eut plus de vivants dans le village.

O*O*O*O*O

Ceux qui habitaient le centre urbain de Cahal n'avaient jamais bâti de remparts. Quel intérêt y aurait-il eu d'élever des murs coûteux en ressources ? Quand bien même les Cités-États des humains guerroyaient sans cesse les unes contre les autres, ceux-ci ne prenaient pas la peine, ou le risque, de s'en prendre à celles des monstres, les laissant à l'écart de leurs querelles. De plus, ces derniers avaient confiance en leur prochain, préférant une ville ouverte aux yeux de ceux qui passaient, et demandant à ceux qu'ils accueillaient, s'ils en avaient, d'abandonner leurs armes.

Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir l'arrivée de ces étrangers belliqueux, avançant dangereusement à l'intérieur de leur territoire ? Les guerriers venus d'ailleurs avaient piétiné sur leur passage la plaine alentour et leurs habitants, puis commencé à encercler le centre urbain. Heureusement, Arago avait agi promptement, érigeant une barrière magique stoppant la horde adverse. Mais celle-ci, sous les coups des hommes qui criaient au blasphème, menaçait de se briser à tout instant, et le mage de la gentillesse, perché(e) sur les imposantes marches du château, ne pourrait pas alimenter éternellement l'unique protection de la ville contre ces sauvages.

Les six autres mages de la ville avaient tenté de repousser les envahisseurs par leur magie, mais loin de les effrayer, ils n'avaient fait qu'attiser leur haine et leur volonté d'éradiquer tout être vivant. Et même après avoir longuement réfléchi, dans la salle du conseil, avec la reine, Yalba Maraw, aucune solution réalisable ne leur vint en tête.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent un grand cri de la part d'Arago. Ils se précipitèrent dehors avec peur, croyant que l'humain avait cédé, mais celui-ci était juste tombé à la renverse, surpris par les quatre personnes qui étaient brutalement apparues devant lui.

Les enfants étaient du continent, mais les adultes venaient d'ailleurs. Du premier regard, on sut qu'ils n'étaient pas hostiles. L'humaine se désigna comme Frisk, et Ronsa reconnut une âme de détermination, identique à la sienne, et qui avait porté un enfant. Le squelette, espèce que l'on croyait quasiment éteinte, se présenta à son tour, Sans. Les enfants furent emmenés auprès des civils, pour être sous la protection des soldats royaux. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard en arrière, ne voulant pas quitter ceux qui les avaient sauvés, avant de disparaître.

Les étrangers proposèrent alors leur aide, ce que la souveraine accepta sans manifester de joie ou de soulagement. De quoi étaient-ils bien capables, alors que ses sorciers, seuls humains de la cité, n'avaient guère d'idée pour sauver leur peuple ? L'humaine avait sa détermination, le squelette sa magie et ses raccourcis. Avant que Yalba n'ait pu demander de quoi il s'agissait, Ogatt, l'intégrité, la fit léviter puis l'enferma dans la salle du conseil, sourd(e) à ses protestations.

\- _Elle ne doit pas savoir_ , expliqua Kamus, le mage de la bravoure. _Vous êtes capable de la téléportation, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il y a un moyen de protéger nos familles._

\- _Mais_ , ajouta Joung, l'âme de la persévérance, _cette solution a un prix. Nous ignorons lequel, sinon qu'il sera coûteux._

\- _C'est pour cela que notre souveraine ne doit pas être mise au courant,_ poursuivit l'humain(e) de la patience, Sorji. _Elle aime trop son peuple, et refuserait de prendre le moindre risque pour la moindre âme de ce territoire._

\- _Il s'agit_ , continua Noail, la justice, _de déplacer la ville vers un autre lieu, cachée loin de ces barbares. En unissant notre magie et vos « raccourcis », nous serons capables de traverser l'espace, pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chers._

\- _Accepteriez-vous de nous prêter votre force, Sans ?_ demanda finalement Ronsa.

Frisk demanda où est-ce qu'ils comptaient cacher la ville. Ils répondirent, « un lieu que nul ne pourrait atteindre ». Sans leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas se téléporter à l'aveuglette avec une simple phrase, il lui fallait une image précise du lieu.

\- _Nous avons seulement besoin de votre capacité à passer d'un endroit à un autre_ , lui dit Ogatt. _C'est à nous de décider où notre peuple sera en sécurité._

Sans jeta un coup d'œil vers Frisk. Ce plan lui semblait plus que bancal, cela se comprit dans son regard. Mais de toute manière, avait-il réellement le choix ? Ces gens-là leur avaient demandé de l'aide ; il pouvait bien donner un coup de main.

Arago se concentra et augmenta temporairement la solidité de la barrière ; ils auraient quelques minutes de répit avant que celle-ci ne cède sous les coups ennemis. Les magiciens, Sans, et Frisk en tant que soutien pour son mari, formèrent un cercle, mains entrelacées. La magie pulsa alors autour du groupe, une myriade de couleurs qui s'agrandit en une imposante aura, battant en unisson avec les âmes de chacun. De la sueur commença à perler sur le crâne de Sans, tandis que sa pupille bleue brillait douloureusement. Pendant un bref instant, Frisk crut voir deux paires d'yeux qui les observaient.

Il y eut soudain une formidable déflagration, et sous les yeux éberlués des soldats étrangers, la ville disparut.

O*O*O*O*O

\- _Qu'avez-vous fait ?!_

L'effarement était inscrit dans la voix de Frisk. Ogatt se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle, un sourire faible sur ses lèvres.

\- _Sous la mer, nul ne pourra porter atteinte à notre peuple. Nous avons protégé nos familles._

 _\- Au prix de vos vies…?_

Le mage leva une main, comme pour tenter de la rassurer, mais elle retomba mollement sur le sable. Le petit groupe avait atterri sur une plage isolée, où les sept magiciens avaient commencé à expirer. Sans, avachi sur le sol, regardait avec impuissance les humains qui se mourraient. Quelques-uns tremblaient et pleuraient, probablement effrayés à l'idée de s'éteindre. Ronsa fit signe à Frisk de s'approcher. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'iel, et iel saisit doucement sa main, traçant du bout de son pouce l'intérieur de sa paume, où la peau se mit à picoter.

\- _Rentrez chez vous_ , murmura t-iel. _Reprenez des forces_. _Puis vous irez à la recherche de la ville ; lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé, transmettez ce message à la reine_ (il désigna la paume de Frisk), _elle comprendra_. _Et ensuite, vous…_

Sa voix se transforma en souffle, et elle dut se pencher pour capter les dernières paroles. Puis la main du magicien glissa de celle de Frisk, sans vie, comme le corps désormais immobile. L'humaine regarda autour d'elle. Plus aucun de ses semblables ne respirait. Elle poussa un long gémissement qui devint plainte, puis la plainte devint pleurs.

Ne ferait-elle donc que des enterrements ?

Lorsque tous les magiciens furent allongés sous la terre retournée, et que Sans eut retrouvé suffisamment d'énergie, les deux amants suivirent la première directive de Ronsa, et disparurent de ce lieu, de cette époque.

O*O*O*O*O

Alors que l'absence de Sans et Frisk s'éternisait, ce qui augmentait l'inquiétude d'Asriel, le prince avait averti sa mère de la situation lorsque celle-ci était rentrée à la maison. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Chara et Asgore avant leur retour, de manière à ne pas les inquiéter. Ils se rongeaient les sangs à l'idée de ne pas savoir comment allaient Rym et les enfants. De plus, comment allait réagir la mère de Rym ? L'humaine n'avait donné que peu de renseignements sur sa mère et son opinion vis-à-vis des monstres. Risquait-elle, en apprenant la nouvelle, de provoquer un scandale ?

Heureusement, leur inquiétude se dissipa en partie grâce à l'intervention d'Alphys, mise au courant de la situation en même temps qu'Undyne et les jumelles – sans vraiment qu'ils le veuillent, car les deux gamines, fidèles à elles-mêmes, avaient espionné la conversation des deux adultes et averti leurs mères, car elles savaient qu'Alphys pourrait apporter son aide.

\- Avouez qu'on peut servir des fois, dit Penny avec une pointe d'ironie quand la scientifique eut fini ses explications.

Lorsque Sans et Frisk revinrent, au grand soulagement de la famille, chacun nota cependant leur expression dévastée. Non, ils n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre le lieu où se trouvait Arial, oui, ils avaient atterri ailleurs, non, ils ne voulaient pas en parler, pas maintenant. Mais un rayon d'espoir illumina leurs visages lorsqu'Alphys leur montra le moyen de savoir que les enfants et Rym allaient bien.

\- Et comment fait-on pour la mère de Rym ?

\- Ça, répondit Voxy en saisissant le téléphone avec un sourire, je m'en charge.

O*O*O*O*O

Ulkàn s'étira puis fit craquer ses cervicales. Assurément, parcourir la ville de part et d'autre était éreintant. Il n'y avait pas un instant sans qu'on le demande pour résoudre un problème, écouter une requête, organiser telle ou telle réunion avec les _althhan,_ les représentants des différentes factions de la ville… Quand bien même il n'était qu'un représentant du pouvoir, sa figure restait importante et il devait toujours être présent pour écouter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait accepté ce rôle difficile, mais en même temps cela lui faisait plaisir. Entendre les personnes et leurs histoires, quand bien même c'était ponctué de discorde, était une tâche qui ne lui posait pas problème, et qui pouvait également lui servir…

Il s'avançait dans le corridor chauffé, hésitant entre aller directement se coucher ou s'arrêter un instant à la bibliothèque. Il opta pour le dernier choix, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'imposante pièce, il fut surpris d'y trouver la grande humaine aux longs cheveux sombres, Rym. Elle leva la tête des notes et des livres éparpillés sur sa table, interrompue dans ce qu'elle faisait, puis hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

\- _Bonsoir, Ajaw_ , dit-elle, avec son accent de la surface.

Il lui renvoya la politesse, piocha un livre et s'installa à une table voisine. Rym se replongea dans son travail, griffonnant dans un carnet tout en lisant un manuscrit posé devant elle. Curieux, Ulkàn se permit de jeter un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'elle recopiait des runes, écrivant à côté des signes qu'il ne reconnut pas. Probablement quelque chose de sa langue. Il supposa qu'elle était en train d'apprendre à sa manière le runnique. Cela faisait quatre jours que les étrangers étaient apparus dans leur cité, et les efforts de la grande femme pour apprendre leur langue étaient impressionnants. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur alors que Marsyas avait commencé à lui enseigner les bases du runnique. Cette langue ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, ayant été initiée grâce à quelques cours organisés par Toriel depuis sa rencontre avec la famille d'Arial. Les connaissances de Rym restaient quelque peu lacunaires, mais au moins arrivait-elle à comprendre plusieurs mots et phrases. Sa fille, en revanche, connaissait mieux le runnique depuis sa scolarisation à l'école de Toriel, il y a un an. Dans cet établissement, la petite avait découvert un monde plus ouvert, plus bienveillant, et malgré quelques monstres qui n'appréciaient pas spécialement les humains, Imane était désormais entourée de personnes qui ne la tiraient pas vers le bas, ne la rabaissaient pas. Et Rym était heureuse de voir sa fille plus lumineuse.

Ulkàn entendit l'humaine l'interpeller ; elle lui demanda avec politesse de s'approcher, le questionnant sur la prononciation d'un ensemble de runes.

Chaque rune du runnique correspondait à un son particulier, et ainsi, assemblées ensemble, plusieurs runes donnait une succession de syllabes. Or, il arrivait parfois qu'une formation de runes spécifiques crée une seule syllabe, ce qui provoquait souvent confusion lors de l'apprentissage du runnique.

\- _Cela se dit tanòl._

\- _Merci._

Ulkàn lui offrit un sourire. À chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce simple mot, il souriait. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Il retourna à sa chaise et se replongea dans sa lecture, laissant l'humaine continuer ses recherches.

\- _Comment va Arial ?_ demanda Rym au bout d'un long silence calme.

 _-_ _Etat stable, sommeil tranquille. Mais le temps de repos n'a pas diminué._

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Les médecins de la cité avaient examiné longuement Arial, et, constatant son manque important de magie qui l'avait grandement affaiblie, avaient conclu qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant une semaine, deux tout au plus. Cette sorte de coma réparateur était essentielle pour récupérer toute l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée, probablement sous le coup d'une forte émotion.

Rym s'en voulait. C'était parce qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir et effrayé Arial, que la petite en était à ce stade. Et ce sentiment de culpabilité refusait de partir, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Pendant un temps indéterminé, elle serait obligée de retourner ses remords dans sa tête. De plus, il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévenir la famille d'Arial, ainsi que sa propre mère, et donc les rassurer sur leur situation.

Poussant un soupir, l'humaine laissa tomber son crayon, passa ses mains sur ses paupières, puis posa ses bras sur la table, y laissant reposer sa tête. Elle avait besoin d'une petite pause, mentale et physique. Après ça, elle rangerait ses travaux puis irait se coucher.

Elle s'endormit dans la bibliothèque sans s'en rendre compte.

O*O*O*O*O

\- _Imane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?_

La petite, assise dos contre la porte, releva son visage du creux de ses bras, pour croiser le regard de Teoti.

\- _Marsyas veut être tout seul avec Arial. Veut pas me laisser entrer._

 _\- C'est pas sympa, ça ! Attends, je vais lui dire deux mots moi !_

 _\- N-non !_ balbutia la petite. _Pas besoin ! Je voulais juste dire bonne nuit, c'est pas grave !_

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait agrippé le bras du Coatle et le lâcha comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle balbutia un pardon et fit volte-face, se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et, main sur la poignée, reprit son souffle. Elle sursauta en constatant que le jeune monstre l'avait suivi.

\- _Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? Je te fais peur ?_

L'enfant secoua brutalement la tête, plissant le front d'inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir froissé le monstre. Elle lâcha quelques mots sur sa timidité envahissante, ainsi que plusieurs excuses. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était ici, et elle avait toujours du mal à rester calme ou à adresser juste un mot à tous ces inconnus. Si Arial était là, elle aurait pu la soutenir…

Teoti porta une main à son menton qu'il tapota d'un doigt, pensif. Puis il leva la tête vers Imane et lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- _Et si tu me parlais de quelque chose que tu aimes ? Peut-être que ce serait plus facile._

La soif de curiosité de Teoti n'était jamais satisfaite. Il avait bombardé Marsyas de questions sur la surface, et le semi-humain y répondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'assèche à force de trop parler. Mais à chaque fois que Teoti s'adressait à Imane, l'enfant devenait toute rouge et se cachait son visage entre ses mains. Au départ, le Coatle croyait qu'elle était malade, et, paniqué, l'avait recouverte de couvertures épaisses, sans comprendre pourquoi Marsyas se tordait de rire. Il fallut deux jours pour que la petite ose lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas malade, c'était juste qu'elle rougissait, une réaction humaine normale. Mais cette gêne maladive empêchait Teoti d'avoir une conversation sans interruption avec Imane. Il avait vraiment envie de connaître le monde d'en-haut selon l'humaine.

Heureusement, elle accepta sa requête ; mais avant qu'elle n'ait tenté de parler, il leva une main, l'interrompant, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, expliquant qu'un couloir n'était pas le meilleur des lieux pour discuter. L'enfant s'engouffra à sa suite et déglutit, n'étant pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser entrer un inconnu dans sa chambre.

À l'intérieur de la pièce agréablement éclairée, Teoti disposa plusieurs coussins moelleux au sol, formant une sorte de nid confortable, puis s'installa et fit signe à Imane de faire de même. L'enfant s'assit en conservant une distance respectable entre le monstre et elle. Il s'emmitoufla dans une couverture et lui en proposa une, ce qu'elle déclina.

\- _Je m'appelle Teoti Maraw,_ dit alors le jeune garçon. _J'ai soixante-deux cycles, soit treize années humaines, j'aime le pourpre et le vert, je n'aime pas le gris, j'aime les livres, nager, coudre, étudier les poissons et dormir, je n'aime pas les mathématiques, le vacarme, les personnes cruelles, les nuits blanches et qu'on me dise ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire, j'aime les beignets d'algues cuits à la vapeur, je n'aime pas la soupe de poisson – trop salée – et quand je serai grand, je voudrais être un roi pas trop chargé de travail._

 _\- P-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça…?_

 _\- Comme ça, tu apprends à me connaître, et tu auras moins peur de moi._

 _\- J'ai pas peur._

Teoti se retint de rire devant l'air boudeur de la petite. Puis il donna un léger coup de menton vers sa direction, l'invitant à se présenter à son tour.

\- _Je…_

La voix d'Imane mourut à peine qu'elle naquit. Elle bredouilla un pardon et baissa les yeux.

\- _Je n'y arrive –_

 _\- Tourne-toi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tourne-toi, de manière à ne pas me voir. Adresse-toi aux meubles, aux murs, à l'air, sans me regarder, eux ne te fixeront pas. Vas-y,_ ajouta t-il devant son air confus.

Imane s'exécuta alors. Se sentant stupide, avec Teoti dans son dos, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait aucun regard inquisiteur en face d'elle, et si elle ne savait pas que Teoti était derrière elle, elle aurait pu se croire seule. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- _Je m'appelle Imane Halimi, j'ai dix ans et demi, j'aime le bleu et le vert clair, je n'aime pas le rose, j'aime les dessins animés, les livres, écouter des chansons, la danse africaine, le calme, je n'aime pas la géographie, le bruit, les personnes méchantes et la foule, j'aime les violettes cristallisées – c'est des fleurs couvertes de sucre – je n'aime pas les endives, et… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux être quand je serai grande, désolée._

 _\- Arrête de t'excuser. C'est déjà bien d'être honnête, d'accepter qu'on ne sache pas._

La petite se tourna alors vers le monstre. Teoti souriait doucement, et tendait la main vers elle.

\- _Bonsoir, Imane. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance._

Imane baissa les yeux vers la serre tendue. Une griffe plus amicale que toutes les mains humaines qu'elle avait vu, une griffe identique à une main blanche…

Elle serra les doigts pointus et écailleux entre les siens.

\- _Moi aussi, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance… Teoti._

Le prince sourit, d'un sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de la figure, puis engloba la petite main entre les siennes.

\- _Tu es toute chaude._

 _\- Oh… Ça te pose problème…?_

 _\- Non, au contraire ! J'apprécie la chaleur, mon corps supporte mal les températures basses. Et toi, tu ressembles à un radiateur, ça fait du bien._

 _\- De rien, je suppose…?_

 _\- Dis, Imane, si ça ne te pose pas problème, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire ce que tu préfères à la surface ?_

Imane avait moins peur à présent. C'était devenu souvent plus facile de parler, elle qui croyait ce phénomène possible uniquement avec Arial.

Lorsque le roi Ulkàn pénétra dans la chambre, quelques instants plus tard, portant une grande femme endormie dans ses bras, il ne s'attendait pas à surprendre son fils discuter avec la petite humaine. Elle s'interrompit alors en constatant la présence de l'adulte, puis son regard migra vers sa mère. Son visage assoupi était paisible. La petite se rendit compte alors à quel point elle était fatiguée, et se frotta les paupières tout en retenant un bâillement.

\- _Teoti,_ dit Ulkàn, _je pense qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher._

L'enfant monstre hocha la tête, tandis que son père déposait délicatement Rym sur le lit matelassé. Imane agita timidement la main pour souhaiter bonne nuit, et les deux monstres lui redonnèrent gentiment la politesse, avant de quitter la pièce.

\- _Papa, je voudrais te dire quelque chose_ , s'exprima Teoti alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers leurs quartiers.

 _\- Oui, Teoti ?_

\- _Je voudrais devenir le frère d'âme d'Imane._

O*O*O*O*O

Quand j'étais petite, Maman avait souvent mal.

Mal au ventre, mal à la tête, mal au cœur.

Maman avait mal partout, Maman gémissait.

Le matin, quand elle avait rendez-vous avec les grandes personnes.

Le soir, au bord du lit, elle tenant son ventre et Papa tenant ses épaules.

Maman gémissait quand je n'étais pas là, ou qu'elle croyait que je dormais.

Maman avait mal en cachette, Maman avait mal derrière son beau sourire.

Maman disait à Papa qu'il fallait un peu subir pour aider sa famille.

Maman soutenait qu'elle devait être forte pour tout le monde.

Et Papa répondait qu'il ne fallait se battre toute seule.

Maman souriait. Un sourire triste.

Parfois elle pleurait un peu.

Puis elle séchait ses larmes. Répétait qu'elle était déterminée.

Maman avait mal.

Maman.

Maman.

Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal.

Je ne veux pas t'entendre gémir.

Maman.

Tu n'as jamais dit que c'était dur.

Mais je t'entendais.

Maman.

Pour moi tu es ma super-héroïne, ma Batman.

Mais Batman a toujours un Robin à ses côtés.

Maman.

Je voulais t'aider. Être forte comme toi.

Pour ne pas avoir encore mal, pour avoir un sourire moins triste.

Maman.

J'y suis allée toute seule.

Je ne t'ai rien dit.

Pardon.

Je t'admire, Maman.

Mais ce peuple-là, je ne voulais pas que tu en portes le fardeau.

Pardon, Maman.

Tu m'as toujours dit, reste une enfant, ne fais pas comme moi.

Mais je l'ai fait. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore triste.

Il ne fallait pas que tu aies encore mal.

Maman.

Pardon.

Tu ne voulais pas que je grandisse vite comme toi.

Mais je ne veux plus que ton sourire soit un masque.

Maman.

Je voudrais tant t'avouer tout ça.

Maman.

Pardonne-moi.

O*O*O*O*O

Marsyas releva la tête en sentant les doigts d'Arial se resserrer autour des siens. La main de l'enfant était crispée. Son visage, contracté.

Sa cousine – non, ce n'était pas le bon terme – dormait avec ses démons. Et Marsyas ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Sa grande sœur était trop loin.

\- Marsyas.

Le jeune garçon tourna son visage vers Rym, se tenant à côté de lui. Quand était-elle entrée ? L'adulte posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Cela fait cinq jours que tu n'es pas sorti de cette chambre, dit-elle d'une voix concernée.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Marsyas, ça ne sert à rien de t'enfermer avec Arial. Elle ne se réveillera pas plus rapidement.

\- M'en fiche.

Rym poussa un soupir devant le ton buté du garçon. Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira d'un coup les rideaux, laissant entrer une lumière qui tranchait avec l'obscurité précédente. Cela éblouit Marsyas qui porta une main à ses yeux, clignant douloureusement des paupières.

\- Regarde au-dehors ! Ta cousine voulait absolument voir ce monde. Et toi, que fais-tu ?

Marsyas ne répondit pas, les dents crispées.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes énormément. Mais elle ne serait pas contente de te voir dans cet état-là. Tu partages sa curiosité, sa soif de connaître l'inconnu ! Tu dois découvrir cet endroit, tu m'entends ? Explore-le dans ses moindres recoins, apprends ses usages et ses secrets sur le bout des doigts, pour que tu puisses ensuite servir de guide à Arial, dans ce monde dont elle ne connaît rien. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, pour ta famille ou pour ce lieu, fais-le pour elle.

L'enfant poussa un soupir irrité, détournant le visage.

\- Je vous respecte, Rym, mais j'ai pas à suivre ce que vous dites.

Il avait blessé l'adulte, et il le savait. Une partie de lui se sentit coupable d'avoir parlé ainsi, mais son orgueil tenta d'étouffer cette sensation.

\- Arial serait déçue si elle t'entendait, dit simplement Rym au bout d'un court silence.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Marsyas se mure dans le silence ou lâche une autre remarque cinglante. Pas qu'il fonde brutalement en larmes. Il hoquetait, lâchait un flot de paroles incompréhensibles et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, la voix nouée. Il ne refusa pas les bras de Rym qui l'entourèrent doucement, tandis qu'une main consolante caressait ses cheveux couleur perle. Il alla même jusqu'à nicher son visage dans son épaule. Rym ne fit pas une remarque, se contentant de serrer l'enfant contre elle, écoutant ses aveux qui s'écoulaient avec les larmes.

Sa cousine était tout pour lui, son repère, la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle était toujours là pour lui, toujours à l'écouter, à rire avec lui, à supporter son sale caractère et ses problèmes. Il aurait voulu l'avoir toujours à ses côtés, il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée d'être sans elle, il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'elle se fasse d'autres amis, qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas d'autres planètes à part lui (et peut-être aussi les jumelles) gravitant autour du soleil Arial.

Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur. Trop dur de comprendre, d'accepter que sa cousine – sa sœur – n'était pas à lui, qu'il n'était pas le seul élément important de sa vie. Qu'Arial avait sa propre vie, qu'Arial le laisserait parfois seul – comme maintenant. À ce moment-là il était tout seul, et il en avait peur.

Il voulait qu'Arial se réveille, mais oui, elle aurait été déçue de le voir là, incapable de faire un pas à l'extérieur.

Incapable de grandir.

Il laissa sortir l'aveu, sortir ses pensées qui tournaient en lui, et Rym ne fit pas une seule remarque, pas un mauvais regard, elle lui prêtait une oreille et c'était suffisant. Il resta un long moment dans ses bras, ses pleurs s'amenuisant au fil du temps, jusqu'à laisser le silence, calme et réconfortant, prendre place dans la pièce. Enfin, il se défit de l'étreinte de Rym, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais du bout des doigts, il tenait un morceau de la manche de l'adulte, comme un signe pour expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'une dernière aide pour sortir. Rym sourit, se leva, et l'enfant la tenant à bout de main, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Arial qui, étrangement, souriait doucement.

O*O*O*O*O

\- _Donc c'est ça le chèn'kilsab_ _?_

Marsyas se penchait au-dessus de la rambarde, observant avec curiosité et incrédulité l'immense bâtiment couvert d'étranges cylindres, dont d'énormes tubes plongeaient dans la roche autour de lui, et dans la mer à côté se jetait une pompe qui aspirait d'importantes quantités d'eau.

\- _Oui,_ répondit Itza, qui servait de guide aux étrangers accompagnés du prince. _Il y a longtemps, nous avons constaté que la roche, à quelques mètres à peine de profondeur, produisait une incroyable quantité de chaleur. Nous l'avons au départ utilisée pour chauffer nos maisons ; l'eau injectée dans la roche et ainsi réchauffée était distribuée partout dans la cité. Encore aujourd'hui, un véritable dédale de tubes se trouve sous chaque bâtiment, dégageant la chaleur nécessaire aux habitants. Plus il y a de tubes, ou vannes, ouverts où l'eau circule, plus la température augmente. Pour la baisser, il suffit simplement de fermer une ou plusieurs vannes, stoppant ainsi l'arrivée d'eau chaude._

 _« Mais un jour, l'un de nos inventeurs a maîtrisé la technique pour transformer l'énergie cinétique en énergie magique. L'idée est un peu compliquée, mais en bref, l'eau, au contact des roches, se transforme en vapeur, vapeur qui va actionner des turbines. L'énergie cinétique produite va ensuite être transformée en énergie magique, celle-là même qui permet de nous éclairer et bien d'autres services._

 _-_ Un peu comme les centrales géothermiques, en fait, dit Marsyas.

\- _Plaît-il ?_

\- _Ah, pardon ! Je faisais une comparaison avec les inventions de la surface. Je trouve qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance._

Itza ne répondit rien, et Rym proposa de continuer à explorer. L'adulte était impressionnée par la ville autour d'elle, et tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son ébahissement. Elle commença une question, s'interrompit, chercha les mots qui lui manquaient puis, poussant un soupir, se pencha vers Marsyas.

\- _Rym voudrait savoir si nous sommes proches de la surface, étant donné que le soleil est visible._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le soleil naturel. C'est une lueur artificielle confectionnée par nos chercheurs, que nous appelons kìn. Elle est composée d'un ensemble de puissantes lampes, alimentée par une batterie. Et lorsqu'elle se décharge, nous la retirons et la rechargeons pendant la « nuit ». Cependant, si jamais vous vous baignez dans la mer, ne vous approchez jamais du kìn, vous risquerez de perdre la vue._

Soudain, on entendit un son puissant, semblable à une corne de brune, s'élever et résonner dans toute la ville. Ce fut le coup de départ pour une véritable agitation, les monstres sortant en courant de leurs maisons, ceux dans les rues se précipitant vers des sortes de hangars pour sortir crochets, machettes et tonneaux, une ivresse joyeuse présente sur tous les visages. Teoti répondit avant que les étrangers n'aient pu demander ce qui se passait :

\- _Une bakliz cay !_ s'écria t-il avec excitation. _Une bakliz cay vient d'échouer près de la cité !_

Marsyas expliqua que _bakliz cay_ signifiait 'baleine' en runnique. Le prince leur fit signe alors de le suivre, secondé par Itza qui leur expliquait qu'une baleine, lors de sa mort, s'enfonçait au fond des océans il arrivait, fait très rare, que son corps échoue non loin de la ville, de manière à pouvoir la repêcher. Ce n'était arrivé que deux fois dans l'histoire de la cité, mais chaque corps de baleine, incroyable réserve de graisse et de viande, était un miracle qui ne se produisait qu'une fois dans une vie, une véritable aubaine.

Sur une sorte de plaine de roches, identique à celle où les gens de la surface étaient arrivés, des monstres pêcheurs avaient tiré hors du mur d'eau l'imposant corps du mammifère marin, et était entourée, à une certaine distance, par la foule. Devant la taille impressionnante de l'animal, Rym, Marsyas et Imane en restèrent bouche bée. Voir une baleine de près, même si ce n'était qu'un corps sans vie, était une expérience stupéfiante.

Le roi Ulkàn s'avança alors, et le silence se fit. Chaque personne baissa la tête et joignit les mains, geste de respect et de recueillement, et les étrangers firent de même. Ulkàn posa une serre sur l'œil clos de la baleine, et il ferma les paupières, sentant sous ses griffes la peau humide.

\- _Nous ferons bon usage, reine baleine, de ta chair. Nous remercions la mer nourricière de t'avoir amenée._

Le peuple de Cahal répéta les paroles du roi, puis celui-ci délaissa la baleine, pour se diriger vers le mur d'eau. À l'aide d'un coutelas, il s'entailla le bras, puis le plongea dans la mer en face de lui, laissant sa poussière se disperser. Marsyas déglutit, mais supposa que cela était un rite normal ici-bas. Enfin, Ulkàn retira son membre, banda son bras, et tendit le coutelas vers un des pêcheurs. Sitôt qu'il l'eut prit, ce fut le coup de départ pour le dépeçage de l'animal. Avec une précision et une coordination d'horloger, les monstres commencèrent à découper, partie par partie, la peau et la chair. Certaines personnes sensibles à ce spectacle s'éloignèrent, comme Marsyas et Itza qui n'aimaient pas voir tout ce sang. Imane, en revanche, ne semblait pas gênée. Du bout des lèvres, elle demanda à Teoti si elle pouvait aider, et celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête. On leur apporta de gros morceaux de lard de baleine, et Teoti montra comment les découper en plus petites parts, pour en faire ensuite des lanières. Vêtue de plusieurs vêtements pour ne pas se salir, Imane ne semblait pas dégoûtée par ce travail salissant et odorant, non, elle était concentrée, et son regard déterminé faisait plaisir à Rym, qui elle décollait la peau de la baleine. Elle reçut brusquement une gerbe de sang sur le visage.

\- _Oh, excusez-moi. J'ai trébuché._

Le ton froid du monstre n'était guère en accord avec sa phrase, et Rym put croiser son regard noir avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Évidemment, les humains n'étaient pas appréciés ici, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Une main entra soudain dans son champ de vision et un morceau de tissu lui frotta le visage.

\- _Juste du sang,_ _Ajaw. Pas un problème,_ dit-elle avec politesse, mais sans pour autant repousser la serre du roi. _Mais merci._

 _\- Je vous prie de m'excuser,_ dit-il en retirant sa main, _j'ai agi sans demander votre permission._

Rym secoua la tête avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas grave et tous deux le savaient. Mais de toute manière, elle allait encore se salir. Ils se remirent au travail, tentant de supporter l'odeur de la chair et de la graisse découpées.

Imane entendit alors une exclamation. Elle vit, sur le dos de la baleine, que des monstres y avaient creusé un trou, et l'un d'eux s'y enfonçait, pour ensuite retirer un seau rempli d'un liquide poisseux. Celui qui avait crié toussait, sa figure virant au vert. Elle demanda à Teoti ce qu'ils faisaient, et le prince expliqua qu'ils retiraient l'huile liquide du corps de la baleine, tâche plutôt ingrate car à l'intérieur, l'odeur était atroce.

\- _Mais_ _avec l'huile, on va pouvoir faire du feu ! Tu te rends compte, je n'en ai vu qu'une fois, et c'est juste magnifique !_

Il se rappela alors que le feu était un événement banal à la surface, et s'en voulu d'avoir parlé aussi naïvement. Mais il vit le sourire timide d'Imane, tandis qu'elle triturait son couteau sale.

\- _Moi aussi, je trouve le feu très beau._

Elle trouva que le sourire du monstre était aussi rayonnant que celui d'Arial. Ces deux-là avaient des points communs…

Marsyas, de son côté, observait de loin les deux enfants discuter et se sourire, bien qu'il n'entendait pas leur conversation. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait pensé avec joie qu'Imane, se faisant un nouvel ami, resterait moins avec Arial. Mais maintenant, il constatait simplement, ne pensant rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Itza ; les yeux de la femme-plante bougeaient de part et d'autre à toute vitesse, ses lianes inscrivant sur trois carnets la moindre de ses observations. Elle sentit le regard du trel, et sans s'arrêter d'écrire, s'adressa à lui :

\- _Suis-je si intéressante à fixer ?_

 _\- Pardon… C'est juste que c'est impressionnant, avec tout ce que vous écrivez…_

\- _Merci pour ta franchise,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Marsyas ne répondit rien et contempla à nouveau les deux enfants. La femme-plante suivit son regard, vit le prince avec la petite humaine. Leur étrange complicité n'était pas une surprise pour Itza, loin de là.

 _« Teoti veut devenir le frère d'âme d'Imane. »_

Les paroles d'Ulkàn lui revinrent en mémoire. Les frères et sœurs d'âmes… Une relation non romantique dans laquelle s'engageaient deux personnes, quelque chose de semblable aux liens fraternels mais plus puissant et solennel. Il était difficile de le résumer, mais entre autre, les deux partis se promettaient d'être toujours aux côtés et à l'écoute de l'autre, le soutenir en cas de besoin. C'était un rituel qui s'était transmis de génération en génération dans la cité, et encore assez fréquent. Il n'y avait ni magie ni sortilège, simplement deux personnes qui s'avouaient leur attachement réciproque.

Or, ce n'était pas une déclaration à prendre à la légère. Voilà pourquoi Ulkàn avait refusé la requête de Teoti. Le prince, d'après ce que le souverain avait avoué à son amie, avait été blessé par le refus de son père, et ce dernier n'en tirait aucun plaisir. Même si Ulkàn lui avait expliqué qu'il connaissait Imane depuis quelques jours à peine, et que, outre le fait que la nouvelle ne serait pas forcément accueillie avec enthousiasme par la population, Teoti pourrait regretter d'avoir pris une décision trop précipitamment, cela n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour consoler l'enfant.

 _« Je lui ai conseillé de passer plus de temps avec Imane_ , avait-il dit à Itza quelques heures après l'incident _. De mettre sa résolution de côté. Qu'il apprenne à mieux connaître la petite avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il reste froissé malgré tout… »_

 _« Là où les adultes hésitent, les enfants foncent,_ avait répondu Itza avec un étrange sourire. _Ulkàn, ton fils a toujours suivi ses intuitions, le plus souvent avec succès, et s'il reste aux côtés d'Imane, cela ne fera que renforcer l'attachement qu'il a pour elle. Tu le sais mieux que personne, mon ami. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas leur amitié qui te gêne, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _« Si mon fils est heureux, c'est l'essentiel. Même si leur relation ne sera pas bien vue, je leur apporterai mon soutien. Mais j'ai du mal à laisser de côté toutes ses paroles… »_

 _« Tu as su faire fi de tout ce que ta mère t'a inculqué en accueillant ces étrangers, Ulkàn. Et c'est pour ça que je suis fière de toi, que tu aies réussi à ne pas te laisser empoisonner par la haine de Yalba, et ce, bien avant leur arrivée. »_

Elle s'était arrêtée là. Elle savait que ce sujet était extrêmement sensible pour son ami. Elle avait décidé de changer de sujet, avec un petit sourire en coin :

 _« Comptes-tu jouer encore longtemps avec la mère Halimi ? »_

 _« Ne te moques pas de moi, Itza. C'est tout au plus une invitée. Nous nous connaissons à peine, et ce ne sera pas résolu du fait de la barrière de la langue. Que sa compagnie soit agréable ne veut rien dire, il en va de même pour les enfants. »_

 _« À noter que tu n'as jamais trouvé la compagnie des femmes_ agréable _auparavant. »_

 _« Tu en es une que je sache. »_

 _« Techniquement je suis hermaphrodite. »_

Le souverain s'était mis une légère claque sur le front. Itza et lui étaient doués pour se chamailler durant des heures. Il préféra cette fois abandonner rapidement la partie, et ignora le sourire triomphant de la plante humanoïde.

Celle-ci revint rapidement à la réalité, clignant des paupières. Sa réminiscence n'avait duré que quelques secondes à peine, aussi n'avait-elle pas manqué grand-chose. Le trel à ses côtés était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et elle préféra le sortir de sa morosité en lui posant quelques questions sur le fonctionnement d'Astropolis, auxquelles il accepta d'y répondre, au plus grand plaisir de la femme-plante. Au bout d'un moment, Marsyas fit référence à la fête des lanternes, ce qui titilla la curiosité d'Itza.

\- _Chaque année, pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre libération, nous préparons des lanternes : ce sont des ballons de papier dans lequel brûle un petit feu. Avec ma cousine et les jumelles, on les décore avec plein de couleurs, c'est parfois trop drôle ! Lorsqu'on les lance dans le ciel, à la nuit tombée, elles forment une deuxième voie lactée, c'est super beau…_

 _\- Est-ce que vous faites la fête à ce moment-là ?_

 _\- Non, avant, dans la journée. C'est férié alors chacun fête ce jour à sa manière, mais le plus souvent on sort, on s'habille de vêtements colorés, on accroche des banderoles partout et on rivalise pour faire la meilleure déco, on fait des câlins aux passants, on se félicite de voir le ciel, il y a des stands gratuits de nourriture – ça n'arrive qu'une fois par an, on peut bien se le permettre ! – Mettaton organise un grand concert, et avec la foule ça fait comme une grosse chorale ! Au crépuscule, on va déposer des fleurs et des bougies sur les tombes des six enfants, c'est un moment très solennel et tout le monde est silencieux… Et après, c'est le lancement des lanternes. Avec les filles, on parie que notre lanterne sera la dernière à s'éteindre parmi les quatre qu'on a faites, et bizarrement c'est toujours Arial qui gagne…_

Itza avait tenté d'imaginer la scène, en vain. Elle espérait voir ce spectacle un jour.

\- _Après le dépeçage de la baleine, nous organisons nous aussi une grande fête, mais comparé à la vôtre, disons qu'elle sera un peu plus… "chaude"._

 _\- J'ai hâte de voir ça,_ répondit Marsyas avec un sourire timide.

Itza en prit note, tout en lançant un clin d'œil au petit garçon.

O*O*O*O*O

Asriel retira le casque qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son crâne, laissant seulement son museau et sa bouche à découvert, puis cligna longuement des paupières, tentant de dissiper les effets de la machine qui fatiguaient ses globes oculaires.

Le « visionneur », tel que l'avait nommé Alphys, permettait de voir, pour quelques minutes, au travers des yeux d'un monstre possédant un lien d'âme avec la personne utilisant la machine. Un lien d'âme était partagé entre les personnes d'une famille proche, et également entre deux conjoints. Alphys avait construit cette machine pour savoir où se trouvaient les jumelles à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient une "escapade", et rassurer ainsi les deux mamans quant au bien-portant de leurs filles. Ces dernières n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié cette intrusion dans leurs vies privées, mais Alphys leur avait promis qu'elles n'utiliseraient le visionneur que si les jumelles ne leur donnaient pas de nouvelles.

Au départ, Alphys pensait utiliser l'appareil sur Sans, pour qu'il sache ensuite où se téléporter si son précédant raccourci n'avait pas marché – option à laquelle Sans n'avait pas pensé car il ignorait l'existence de la plupart des inventions d'Alphys. Mais cette idée fut rapidement abandonnée après un visionnage d'Asriel, qui permit à tout le monde d'être mis au courant du coma d'Arial, de l'existence de la fameuse cité sous-marine et des intentions pacifiques de ses habitants. Mais au moins Asriel pouvait voir à tout instant la situation, qui heureusement se passait sans esclandre, et en informer la famille.

\- Alors ? demanda Chara, qui patientait dans un coin du labo. Comment vont-ils ?

\- Aussi bien que ce matin, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont en train de découper une baleine échouée, et de ce que j'ai entendu, ils préparent une grande fête.

Chara ne répondit rien, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Poussant un soupir, le jeune prince se leva, prit doucement sa femme entre ses bras et l'amena contre lui, la tête de l'humaine contre son torse. Les deux époux se connaissaient mieux que personne. Chara montrait peu ses sentiments, positifs ou négatifs. Mais un clignement des paupières un peu plus brusque que d'habitude, une imperceptible palpitation des narines, les lèvres qui ne formaient plus qu'une ligne mince ; intérieurement, Chara se tordait de nervosité. Asriel passa doucement une main dans son dos, long mouvement de va et vient. La jeune femme avait alors clos un instant ses yeux, expirant longuement. Asriel déposa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de sa femme, puis ils sortirent du labo pour faire un rapport sur la situation des enfants. Dehors, le crépuscule touchait à sa fin.

Dans le salon, Toriel et Asgore buvaient lentement un thé, assis en face de Monia. Monia ; c'était la mère de Rym, grande femme large et voûtée aux multiples rides, les yeux noirs immenses et bienveillants. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient rassemblés en une haute queue-de-cheval, et ses mains fines et délicates qui tenaient la tasse de thé contrastaient avec son corps trapu.

Voxy avait eu l'idée de tromper Monia en lui téléphonant et se faisant passer pour Rym, prétextant qu'elle était partie en voyage avec la famille Dreemurr. Mais malgré tous ses talents de comédienne, Monia avait coupé court à la conversation en exigeant de savoir la vérité. Mais étrangement, elle ne s'était pas énervée, ni rongée les sangs. Elle était restée calme. Elle s'était rendue à Astropolis, s'était présentée à la famille, avec une amabilité et une douceur qui avait surpris tout le monde.

« Pourquoi Rym nous a à peine parlé de vous ? » avait demandé Toriel.

« Parce que je le lui avais demandé. Je n'aime pas être présentée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir rendu visite plus tôt. »

Monia parlait peu, mais parlait franc. Elle préférait écouter, avec ce regard qui semblait se perdre dans le lointain. Quand Asgore lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, elle avait répondu, « retraitée et grand-mère ». Et lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée Frisk, elle avait pris la femme à part. Personne n'avait entendu leur conversation, mais au moment où elles revinrent, le visage de Frisk était plus serein, elle qui était si morose depuis son retour.

Après avoir écouté le rapport d'Asriel, Sans et Frisk montèrent à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Pyjama enfilé, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis Sans grimpa sur son corps et nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine. Habituellement Frisk aurait pouffé et l'aurait ironiquement traité de pervers, mais ce soir-là, elle resta silencieuse. Sans lui lança un regard inquiet, qu'elle sentit. Elle soupira et caressa doucement la nuque du squelette.

\- Je vais bien, Sans… Mais Arial me manque tellement… Et c'est difficile d'oublier toutes ses horreurs, tout ce que nous avons vu.

\- J'te comprends, ma grande. Mais on est deux à avoir vécu ça, c'est pour ça qu'il faut se soutenir. Moi je n'te lâcherai pas. Et la petite va s'en sortir, faut plus que ça pour venir à bout d'elle !

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un tendre sourire, embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Mais cela restait une tâche difficile. L'inquiétude la tendait comme un ressort qui menaçait de craquer ; la maison semblait vide, vide sans la présence de sa fille. Et derrière ses paupières se rejouaient sans cesse les scènes de mort, et heureusement la présence de Sans atténuait – un peu – ce frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Et le dernier mot du magicien résonnait, encore et encore, dans son crâne.

 _Sept._

* * *

 **Toute critique constructive, tout avis est le bienvenu :) Je vous dis à dans... très longtemps, désolé. Mais merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

 **Cao**


	16. For the dancing and the livings

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Avant de démarrer la lecture, il y a deux points sur lesquels j'aimerais m'arrêter :**

 **Tout d'abord, un grandiose, énorme, gigantesque MERCI à MiyuDreemurr pour ses magnifiques dessins d'Arial, d'Imane et de Penny ! Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour exprimer ma gratitude, je suis juste au septième ciel à chaque fois que je re-regarde tes oeuvres :D**

 **Ensuite, BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Ben oui ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette histoire, et quand je vois comment un simple jeu d'écriture a pu partir aussi loin... Bon d'accord c'est un peu orgueilleux de fêter un anniversaire à soi-même. Mais merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là :')**

 **Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cet arc narratif ne signe pas la fin de la fic, loin de là ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter, ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé ;)**

 **Enfin, bien sûr, merci à tous mes lecteurs ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La principale caractéristique de ce lieu, c'était l'absence de lumière. Mais une étrange absence ; aucun éclairage sur l'environnement tout autour, s'il y en avait, mais sur le corps, si, malgré l'inexistence du projecteur qui éclairait les mains d'Arial. Parce que, techniquement, s'il n'y avait strictement aucune source de lumière, elle ne pourrait pas voir son propre corps. Ça l'avait surpris, la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.

\- Tu avais quel âge, à ce moment-là ? Quatre, cinq ans ?

Arial haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. À chaque fois qu'elle était ici, une sorte de brouillard occultait sa conscience, et pourtant, c'était l'endroit où elle y voyait le plus clair. Ce monde sombre était une fenêtre limpide sur l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais en ouvrir une ?

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, à parler aussi peu.

\- Pardon Tonton, murmura t-elle d'un ton contrit.

Le corps fondu s'approcha doucement, les mains trouées transformées en moignons gesticulèrent avec tendresse pour lui expliquer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Celui situé entre l'espace et le temps semblait suivre le fil des pensées de ses interlocuteurs, comme une histoire dont il serait un simple lecteur. Il avait assisté à la litanie de sa nièce, en silence, poésie adressée à une mère qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Peut-être bien qu'observer le monde permettrait de consoler un peu l'enfant. Il saisit tendrement sa main dans la sienne, et le néant se retira, laissant place au turquoise.

Invisibles au yeux de tous, insensibles aux lois qui réglaient ce monde, et interdits d'y interférer, les deux personnes étaient perchées en haut d'une des tours du château, offrant un panorama de la cité. Derrière eux, s'étendait la plaine de roches, où on terminait de retirer les derniers restes de la baleine. L'étendue rocheuse et le château se trouvaient sur une sorte de dépression géologique, ce qui donnait l'impression que la cité s'élevait légèrement au-dessus des deux spectateurs, pente habitée de différentes couleurs. Une large place ovoïde était construite entre le château et le reste de la ville, sur laquelle des monstres dressaient des tables, un orchestre, de nombreuses décorations, ainsi qu'un gigantesque récipient d'huile dans lequel ils plantaient des cordes tressées d'algues. Puis venaient les maisons organisées en petits groupes circulaires, chacun autour de ce qui ressemblait à une manufacture différente selon l'emplacement, et tandis que certaines semblaient désertées, d'autres tournaient à plein régime, vers lesquelles convergeaient, outre les produits de la baleine, diverses denrées apportés par les monstres. Gaster et Arial se transportèrent à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, observant ainsi les habitants de Cahal en train de cuire le lard, bouillonnant dans d'immenses cuves. Dans un autre, on s'affairait à préparer des plats, probablement pour la fête, à partir de ce que la mer pouvait offrir. Rym était parmi eux, cuisinant au sein d'un petit groupe, tandis que le reste des monstres l'ignoraient ou lui jetaient des regards mauvais de temps à autre. Mais ceux qui avaient accueillis l'humaine, dont on devinait pour la plupart l'âge avancé, ceux-là l'observaient sans velléité ; en regardant dans le passé – ou le futur ? – c'était eux qui lui avaient proposé de participer. « Tu nous rappelles, » lui avait dit une vieille femme-monstre composée de triangles, « les hommes bons de notre enfance, ces voisins qui nous respectaient et que nous respections. » Et Rym l'avait remerciée de ses mots doux.

Enfin, au fond de la ville, le _chèn'kilsab_ se détachait de par sa haute stature, derrière lequel se dressait la muraille d'eau, imposante et impassible à l'agitation en-dessous d'elle.

Gaster dirigea le regard d'Arial vers une salle du château où, à l'intérieur, des monstres, masculins, féminins et agenres, s'occupaient de coudre ou de remettre à neuf des vêtements de festival. Il y avait eu bien des morts et bien des naissances depuis la dernière fête de la reine baleine… Marsyas était parmi eux, et peut-être parce que la magie coulait dans ses veines – ou pour son ascendance royale ? – les adultes autour de lui le traitaient avec politesse, et parfois même l'émerveillement était perceptible dans leur regard, devant le talent de l'enfant pour la couture, hérité de sa mère. Tandis qu'il manipulait la machine à coudre, le jeune garçon posait des questions variées sur le monde ici-bas, et ceux qui acceptaient de répondre, en échange, désiraient en savoir plus sur Astropolis, intrigués par une ville de monstres dans un pays humain. Marsyas leur expliqua que tous les humains n'étaient pas des salauds meurtriers ; mais tous n'étaient pas non plus des saints.

Le temps de ce monde s'écoula petit à petit. La lumière du kìn s'atténua doucement, jusqu'à presque s'éteindre. Il n'y eut sur la plaine de roches plus que quelques flaques sales de sang et de graisse. Même les os avaient été entreposés ailleurs avec soin ; outre la moelle, les monstres auraient tôt fait de les transformer en œuvres d'art.

Les plats furent disposés sur les tables, mais nul n'y toucha. Pas encore. On commença à allumer les lampes électriques multicolores disposées autour la place, mais elles n'étaient pas là pour éclairer ; le brasier allait s'en charger. Il y eut un tirage au sort pour décider de qui placerait l'étincelle sur l'huile. Un enfant fut choisi par le hasard, et sitôt qu'il eut placé la flammèche, le feu s'éleva, immense et jaune comme un soleil de zénith.

Il y eut un formidable rugissement de joie. Aussitôt les musiciens saisirent leurs instruments, mélange de percussions et d'instruments à vents, et entamèrent une puissante mélodie rythmée, celle qui entraîne à danser énergiquement. Ceux qui ne voulaient ou pouvaient pas bouger commencèrent à déclamer une forte mélodie, sans paroles, longues voyelles étirées ou saccadées dans une mélopée vibrante de vie. Arial vit dans la foule dansante un mélange de gestes et de pas qui semblaient au premier abord désordonnés, mais en accord parfait avec le rythme. Ces rires, ces bras qui moulinaient l'air, ces jambes qui décollaient aussi haut que possible, ces pieds qui frappaient le sol, et l'air bienheureux de ces visages, cela lui donna envie de se joindre à eux, même si nul ne pouvait la voir.

 _Danse danse et danse encore ! Que tes membres soient tes seuls guides, dans l'ivresse de ce monde à part ! Danse, toi l'enfant, toi l'adulte, toi le vieillard ! Nous sommes et nous ne sommes point, corps où l'esprit a déserté ! Ris à gorge déployée, toi qui existes, toi qui es ! Dansons, dansons encore, dans la joie de quitter un instant la raison de ce lieu, dansons, éclipsons la conscience, laissons la musique nous envoler vers les cieux !_

Enfin Arial laissa retomber ses bras, essoufflée, mains sur ses jambes tremblantes. Mais malgré tout Gaster devina le sourire sur ses joues, cachées par les cheveux collés par la sueur. Elle s'écarta de la foule qui était loin d'être calmée. Elle remarqua Imane, sur le côté, trop timide pour oser se mêler à un tel déferlement. La petite, assise sur un muret pour avoir ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur la place, observait sa mère, quelque part dans la foule, transformée en danseuse endiablée. Comme elle était belle ! Elle virevoltait avec passion, la tenue confectionnée par Marsyas suivant le moindre de ses gestes, robe de gitane dont les jupons flottaient et révélaient un pantalon de soie blanche. Et son visage rayonnait, les lèvres étirées dévoilant ses dents rieuses, les yeux mi-clos. La musique lui rappelait les cours de danse africaine, et le souvenir des pas remontait de lui-même pour la guider à travers le rythme.

Elle était trop loin pour entendre la phrase crachée avec mépris.

\- _Fiche le camp !_

La musique couvrit peut-être ce que l'enfant venait de dire, mais Imane comprit parfaitement les intentions du groupe de gamins devant elle.

\- _C'est notre place !_ continua celui qui s'était adressée à elle. _Dégage !_

Gorge nouée, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, la petite allait filer quand un adulte posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, et il s'interposa entre les enfants.

\- _Depuis quand ce muret est-il ta propriété, Kakaz ? Je ne vois pas ton nom gravé dessus._

 _\- Fiche nous la paix, fils de la foldingue ! Elle nous a piqué la meilleure place pour observer le feu !_

 _\- Oh ? Vous a t-elle chassés alors que vous étiez bien installés ? C'est étrange pourtant, je l'ai vue s'asseoir ici dès le début des festivités et il n'y avait personne. Et ce muret est grand, que je sache ; il y a largement de la place pour vous tous._

 _\- Pas question que je me mette à côté de cette saleté d'humaine !_

 _\- Bravo, tu viens de gâcher nos chances d'être libérés._

Le jeune garçon serra la mâchoire et ceux derrière lui se partagèrent des murmures inquiets.

\- _Aurais-tu oublié que ce sont nos hôtes, qui plus est des émissaires de la surface ? Comment réagiront sire Ulkàn et le roi d'Astropolis quand ils sauront que tu as insulté un de leurs amis ? Ignores-tu que la moindre mauvaise action infligée à ces personnes résultera à une détérioration des relations avec ceux de là-haut ? En nous voyant aussi irrespectueux, nous n'aurons plus le mérite d'être aidés. Mais si tu tiens à nous laisser enfermés pour toujours, je t'en prie, fais à ton aise._

Sur ces mots, il poussa calmement Imane vers le garçon, les mettant face-à-face. Imane avait baissé le regard, n'osant pas affronter les yeux du gamin, probablement haineux. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir irrité.

\- _Bon, ça va, je suis désolé._

 _\- Ce-C'est pas grave…_ murmura Imane.

Kakaz haussa les épaules et s'éclipsa rapidement, suivi de sa bande. La petite, elle, gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

\- _Comptes-tu rester aussi morose, enfant ?_

Elle releva le regard vers le monstre, qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un lion et un crocodile blanc, dont les bras et les jambes étaient transparents comme du verre. Elle le remercia timidement de l'avoir défendue.

\- _Si j'ai agi ainsi, c'est uniquement pour les raisons citées plus haut,_ répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus dur. _Malgré tout le bien que ma mère dit de vous, je n'apprécie pas les humains. Mais du moment que tu nous laisses en paix, je ferai de même avec toi._

Imane le regarda un instant, sans rien dire. Puis, elle fila vers les tables, choisit un beau morceau de poisson qu'elle ramena ensuite vers le monstre. Il regarda avec étonnement et circonspection le plat qu'elle lui tendait, puis haussa les épaules et prit l'assiette entre ses mains griffues. Il s'assit sur le muret et mangea en silence, la petite assise à ses côtés, tout en restant à une distance de sécurité. La musique s'était désormais atténuée pour laisser place à un rythme un peu plus calme, et des couples commençaient à se former.

\- _Est-ce que…_ Imane demanda au bout d'un moment, butant sur les mots puis avalant sa salive. _Est-ce que tout le monde pense comme eux ? Comme Kakaz ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis sensé connaître les opinions de toutes les personnes ici présentes ?_

 _\- Pa-pardon, c'était une question stupide…_

 _\- Bah ! Tu as tout à fait le droit de t'interroger sur ce sujet. Avec Yalba, l'ancienne reine, nous avons eu droit à toute une politique de haine contre les humains. Il va sans dire qu'on supporte mieux notre sort avec un bouc émissaire… Ce n'est donc pas, en soi, très surprenant si la plupart d'entre nous ne vous apprécient pas, toi et ta mère. Mais depuis que nous savons qu'il y a une chance pour nous de revoir le soleil, je dois avouer que l'atmosphère est moins lugubre, parce que nous avons de nouveau de l'espoir. Dans mon entourage, cette nouvelle leur permet de mieux supporter votre présence… Quand on n'est pas déjà pro-humain comme ma mère, envers et contre tous._

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux et laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- _Allons donc ! Je dis que je n'apprécie pas les humains, et voilà que je radote avec toi ! Tu sais faire délier les langues, enfant._

Imane ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu perdue, se demandant si elle devait prendre cela comme un compliment. Le monstre quant à lui avait fini son assiette, qu'il posa à ses pieds avant de frotter son ventre, visiblement rassasié. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite humaine : celle-ci l'observait du coin de l'orbite, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- _Vous ne continuez pas ?_ demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _-_ _C'est-à-dire ? De parler ? Que voudrais-tu que je dise ?_

Imane écarta les bras, l'air de dire « tout, n'importe quoi. » Le monstre se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Cela posait-il vraiment problème de parler avec cette enfant ? Sa mère aurait sûrement martelé que cette petite ne méritait pas d'être maltraitée, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le sort des gens ici-bas.

Puis un sujet de conversation lui vint en tête, sujet qui était pour lui extrêmement banal mais en même temps simple à aborder. Au moins était-ce un domaine qu'il connaissait bien.

- _Je fais partie du groupe des pêcheurs. Sais-tu comment fonctionnent les groupes ?_

Elle agita le poignet pour signifier « à peu près ».

\- _Vous vous réunissez selon votre métier, pour vous aider et tout, et quand vous avez une revendication ou un problème à propos des lois, vous en parlez aux législateurs ? Et si vous n'arrivez pas à résoudre une querelle, vous faites appel au roi ?_

 _\- C'est_ très _résumé, mais oui, tu as juste. Tous les groupes ont un porte-parole appelé_ althhan. _Chez les pêcheurs, nous n'avons pas de règles de travail précises, contrairement, par exemple, aux ouvriers du_ chèn'kilsab _qui ont un règlement très spécifique – après tout, leur métier comporte beaucoup de risques. Nous, nous avons simplement à rendre les comptes de notre pêche le soir venu. C'est beaucoup de paperasse mais cela nous permet ensuite de répartir équitablement les parts entre les pêcheurs et le reste des habitants. Ensuite, nous chassons toujours en groupe…_

O*O*O*O*O

Itza frétillait sur place, un large sourire fendant l'écorce de son visage. Quand bien même ce n'était qu'une personne, quand même, cela faisait un habitant qui dialoguait avec la petite Imane ! La femme-plante avait été également impressionnée par l'habileté avec laquelle Chichen avait résolu le conflit entre les enfants. Malgré tous ses talents d'orateur, celui-ci avait toujours refusé de devenir un _althhan_ ou un législateur. Après tout, ces derniers devaient posséder un sens aigu de la rhétorique pour faire valoir leurs idées dans les débats à propos des lois. Ou peut-être même juge, avec ses connaissances de la politique et de la diplomatie ! Mais le fils de Paktabal, dite la folle ou la foldingue du fait de son soutien envers les humains et des étranges prévisions qu'elle tenait, s'était toujours rebuté à s'élever dans les hautes sphères, préférant sa petite vie de pêcheur. Mais cela faisait plaisir à Itza, d'observer Imane et Chichen faire la conversation malgré leur appartenance à une espèce différente.

Et Rym, oh, Rym ! La femme aux iris noirs avait été superbe. Beaucoup d'yeux s'étaient rivés sur elle durant la danse, admiratifs, parce que ceux-là s'étaient rendus compte à quel point l'humaine était superbe. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Ulkàn, tout en dansant et en ondulant, l'avait observée en biais, et il n'y avait rien sinon de l'émerveillement dans ses pupilles. Teoti, quant à lui, était trop occupé à se remplir joyeusement la panse au buffet pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Itza sentit qu'on lui tirait gentiment une liane. L'appelant du bout des lèvres, Marsyas, accroupi à côté d'elle, lui indiquait du menton la scène qui se déroulait au milieu de la foule. Ulkàn avait proposé à Rym d'être sa partenaire, ce qu'elle avait accepté, et, mains dans les mains, le roi lui montrait les pas à exécuter, qu'elle enchaînait au départ maladroitement, puis avec plus d'assurance. Ouvrir les bras pour se rapprocher, puis les tendre à nouveau pour s'éloigner, avancée vers la droite, puis la gauche, sans se lâcher, puis, ses mains toujours dans les siennes, Ulkàn fit tournoyer Rym sur elle-même, leurs bras décrivant une longue arabesque, jusqu'à ce que ceux d'Ulkàn se referment autour des épaules de Rym, pour presque immédiatement la relâcher. Et ils continuèrent de danser, suivis par la foule, les rires résonnant alors que les couples s'effleuraient pour ensuite s'éloigner à nouveau, comme des oiseaux qui s'amusaient à se toucher du bout des ailes.

Marsyas observait tout cela avec concentration, et Itza se sentit amusée de le voir aussi intéressé.

\- _Tu voudrais danser, toi aussi ?_

\- _Beurk, non,_ fit-il en grimaçant, _c'est un truc de couple ça._

 _\- Dommage, tu n'auras peut-être pas l'occasion de retenter une telle expérience._

 _\- Tant pis, de toute façon c'est une danse de grands._

Pour le contredire, Itza pointa du bout d'une liane un groupe d'enfants qui tentaient d'imiter, non sans erreurs, leurs parents. Marsyas leva les yeux au ciel pour faire comprendre qu'il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. La femme-plante tendit une liane vers lui.

\- _Allez viens, je ne vais pas te manger. S'il y a vraiment un moyen de nous libérer, nous n'aurons plus jamais de fête de la_ bakliz cay. _Tu pourras apprendre les pas à Arial comme ça !_

Elle savait faire mouche… Soufflant, il saisit le membre végétal et se laissa guider, malgré son corps tendu comme un ressort. Sa nervosité disparut cependant rapidement, grâce à la délicatesse du monstre. Mais bien qu'il commençait à s'amuser, une partie de lui ressentait encore de la gêne.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit sa mère en face de lui.

O*O*O*O*O

Toutes ces scènes, Arial les avait observées en silence. Inquiète, curieuse ou amusée. Puis l'enfant entre le temps et l'espace décida de regarder vers Astropolis.

Elle fut frappée par le contraste entre l'atmosphère festive de Cahal, et celle, lugubre, de la maisonnée. Asgore s'était installé sur la terrasse : il n'avait pas touché à ses outils de jardinage de la journée, et il se contentait de fixer l'horizon, le menton dans la main. Toriel cuisinait, mais ses gestes étaient lents, désordonnés, et vidés de l'entrain habituel qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle préparait à manger. Alphys travaillait dans son laboratoire comme une forcenée, s'occupant du visionneur. Undyne était partie courir en ville, le footing comme catalyseur de ses pensées et sentiments. Papyrus était assis sur le canapé, Sans assoupi entre ses bras, et son frère continuait de répéter avec assurance : « ARIAL EST FORTE, ARIAL VA VITE REVENIR. » Penny et Voxy étaient allongées au sol de la salle commune à l'étage, et, chose surprenante, elles étaient calmes, silencieuses, plongées dans leurs pensées sans paroles. Asriel et Chara étaient blottis dans leur lit, et il caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa femme, continuant de parler sur les évènements de Cahal, que tout allait bien, que leur fils s'amusait dans ce monde, et Chara hochait imperceptiblement la tête de temps à autre. Frisk n'était pas là.

La jeune femme était dans le parc, celui-là où elle s'était rendue tant de fois quand elle était enceinte. Assise sur un banc, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, elle avait enfoncé sa tête contre ses genoux.

 _Arial, tu me manques tu me manques tu me manques._

Cela faisait longtemps que la petite n'avait pas pleuré. La culpabilité s'était abattue sur elle comme une lourde chape de plomb, et les larmes firent peu d'effet pour alléger ce poids qui lui entravait la gorge.

 _Je veux me réveiller. Je veux rentrer. Je veux ouvrir les paupières dire aux autres que je vais bien revoir maman et papa et tout le monde._

Et quelqu'un entendit sa prière.

Parce que la fête de la baleine accaparait quasiment tout le monde, il fut facile de s'introduire dans le palais, éviter le peu de gardes, et parvenir à la chambre où le corps était posé sur le lit, immobile. Une main osseuse, parcheminée par le temps, se posa sur le torse de l'enfant, là où se situait l'âme. Des doigts noueux jaillit une douce lumière verte qui engloba le petit cœur, puis se propagea dans le corps tout entier, regain de magie qui rendit un peu de vitalité à l'enfant.

Mais pas complètement. Pas en entier. Il fallait lui en donner petit à petit, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces sans un choc trop brutal.

Elle retira sa main. Observa avec candeur et bienveillance le visage endormi.

 _\- Tu leur ressembles,_ murmura Paktabal au bout d'un long moment. _Tu ressembles aux Étrangers. Ceux qui nous ont sauvé il y a des siècles de cela, mon frère et moi, ainsi que cette ville toute entière. Peut-être qu'ils nous sauvent encore à travers toi. Dors, petite, dors. Je serai à ton chevet lors de ton réveil. Ton alliée, contre le monde qui s'est lui-même crevé les yeux._

O*O*O*O*O

Lorsque la lumière du kìn s'alluma pour la deuxième fois après la fête de la baleine, dont l'atmosphère ne s'était pas encore tout à fait évaporée, comme les fragments d'un rêve qui restaient accrochés à la conscience après le réveil, lorsqu'Ulkàn se leva, prêt à commencer un nouveau jour, il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte à quel point il n'était _pas_ préparé pour tout ce qui allait suivre. Après tout, personne n'était capable de lire dans le futur, fut-il proche.

À ce moment-là, il prenait le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son fils, des étrangers et des différents fonctionnaires – le château était également le logis de ces derniers. Teoti mangeait avec entrain, et Imane lui tendait de temps à autre une carafe de lait de dauphin ou une brioche, impressionnée par tout ce qu'il engloutissait, Marsyas, désormais habitué à la nourriture de Cahal, savourait tout ce qui n'était pas du poisson ou des algues – encore un peu et il allait devenir amphibie ! – et Rym picorait avec un peu d'appétit, sans s'apercevoir que beaucoup des personnes présentes lui lançaient des œillades, ou, sinon, elle n'en montrait aucune gêne ou offuscation. Tous avaient pu observer la danseuse lors de la fête de la baleine, émerveillés par l'humaine. Quelques-uns, passant outre le quand dira t-on, allèrent même jusqu'à valser avec elle lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec le roi.

Pour être franche, Rym pouvait supporter tous ces regards qui la fixaient. Une chose qu'elle appréciait en revanche, c'était le fait qu'Ulkàn n'imitait pas les autres. Elle était reconnaissante envers le souverain pour le respect qu'il lui témoignait, malgré ce que ses semblables lui avaient fait subir. Quand il lui avait proposé, avec galanterie et politesse, de se joindre à elle pour la danse, elle n'avait pas dit oui, mais merci. Merci de m'accepter, merci de me considérer comme votre égale.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand le vacarme d'une chaise renversée la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Marsyas s'était redressé, l'air hagard, tandis que tous les autres sons de la salle s'étaient tus.

\- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Marsyas ?_ demanda doucement Itza.

\- ARIAL !

C'était ce qui avait jailli violemment hors de ses poumons, avant qu'il ne se précipite hors de la pièce. Il fut bientôt suivi par le reste des personnes présentes, dans une cacophonie de pas brusques et de voix inquiètes, car ce nom ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Il était arrivé quelque chose à l'enfant qui pouvait traverser l'espace.

O*O*O*O*O

Arial avait doucement ouvert les yeux, ses pupilles fixant un plafond qui lui était vaguement familier. Les couvertures qui la recouvraient possédaient une texture inconnue, mais le matelas avait le prodige d'être en même temps mou et ferme, ce qui le rendait particulièrement confortable. Elle se rendit compte avec une grimace qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements que quand elle était partie. D'accord, elle était une sacrée fainéante et elle faisait souvent des siestes en restant habillée, mais elle avait quand même un minimum d'hygiène ! Garder ses vêtements pour dormir pendant plusieurs jours était tout sauf agréable et n'avait rien de propre. Était-ce si gênant de la changer pendant son sommeil ? Elle préféra ne pas prendre compte de l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver le tissu, se refusant même d'imaginer ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Elle perçut un mouvement à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de tourner la tête, et le craquement que produisirent ses vertèbres cervicales résonna brutalement dans son crâne. Forcément, quand on restait immobile pour une longue durée… Elle observa la pièce qu'elle semblait connaître, et découvrait à présent par un autre point de vue. La chambre était simple, peinte dans les tons ocre rouge, avec peu de mobilier une armoire, un petit bureau, un fauteuil, quelques tabourets. Un long tapis circulaire, tissé de motifs de vagues, recouvrait le carrelage. Des rideaux sombres masquaient l'unique et large fenêtre de la pièce, d'où filtrait entre l'interstice un petit rai de lumière. La longue ligne claire tranchait les ténèbres, et marquait une frontière entre le lit et la chaise où la vieille femme monstre était assise, ses yeux roux posés avec tendresse sur le visage de l'enfant.

Parce qu'une amie, cela, Arial le sut immédiatement quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, parce qu'une amie se tenait à côté d'elle, la petite sentit les forces lui revenir, alors qu'elle dégageait avec effort une main hors de la couverture, petite main que la femme-monstre, lionne couverte d'écailles blanches, même couleur que sa crinière tressée, les petits trous qui formaient sa bouche dessinant un sourire, petite main que la femme-monstre accueillit dans la sienne. Paktabal tira ainsi définitivement Arial hors des ténèbres, lui donnant le soutien et le courage dont elle aurait besoin dans les secondes à venir.

Ce fut Marsyas qui brisa le silence de la chambre. Marsyas qui jaillit en manquant de claquer la porte, qui se jeta sur le lit et serra de toutes ses forces sa cousine entre ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer, alors qu'il prononçait son nom encore et encore, la voix nouée par l'émotion. Elle lâcha un petit rire et, de son autre main valide, ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux. L'autre enfant jeta un coup d'œil méfiant vers Paktabal, avant qu'Arial ne le rassure ; il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

La petite vit soudain une large figure se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, entourée d'une foule bruyante. Imane et Rym se faufilèrent dans la chambre, manifestant leur soulagement de voir l'enfant enfin réveillée. Teoti se tenait en retrait, laissant Arial et ses amis entre eux pour quelques instants, mal à l'aise de rencontrer, enfin, cette enfant avec qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années, et, il venait de s'en rendre compte, qu'il connaissait à peine.

Enfin, Arial remarqua qu'Ulkàn attendait. Elle se redressa péniblement avec l'aide de Marsyas, qui installa un coussin dans son dos pour qu'elle s'asseye un peu plus confortablement, et elle fit signe au roi d'avancer. Celui-ci se rapprocha, intimidée par la puissance de son âme quand bien même affaiblie, et intrigué par ces yeux noirs aux pupilles blanches. Il s'inclina avec respect.

\- _Je vous salue, Arial Dreemurr. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux._

\- _J'avoue que je suis un peu ankyl_ **os** _ée, je n_ ' **os** _pas imaginer le nombre de courbatures que j'ai_.

Ulkàn fronça les sourcils en entendant Teoti glousser dans son dos. Qu'avait-elle dit de drôle ?

\- _Mais salutations à vous aussi, roi Ulkàn._

 _\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_ demanda t-il avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

 _\- Être fatiguée ne signifie pas être sourde._

Elle sentit que Marsyas lui jetait un regard triste, et elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Rym.

\- _Roi Ulkàn, mon père a sûrement découvert que je me suis réveillée. Il va bientôt arriver, et nous pourrons ainsi discuter des moyens existants pour votre libération. S'il y a une possibilité de vous diriger sans encombre vers la surface, nous y réfléchirons tous ensemble._

 _\- Alors nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Une dernière chose, cependant…_ (Il se tourna vers Paktabal, qui n'avait pas fait un geste depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre) _Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, Paktabal ?_

 _\- Je lui ai donné un peu de magie de guérison, pour la ramener au plus vite._

Ulkàn, devant le ton de sa voix, et la manière dont elle serrait la main de l'enfant dans un geste pacifique et protecteur, ne douta pas de ses paroles. Cependant…

\- _Comment pouvez-vous maîtriser la magie de guérison ? Cette pratique s'est perdue…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas renié les enseignements des magiciens, voilà tout._

Sa phrase provoqua un silence tendu. Rien que prononcer ce mot était synonyme de malaise, quand on savait ce que ces humains avaient osé faire. De plus, la critique sous-entendue n'avait échappée à personne : tous savaient que l'ancienne reine Yalba avait détruit toute trace, tout héritage d'origine humaine.

\- _Si le fait d'avoir désobéi aux lois de votre mère vous offusque, je m'en excuse, Ulkàn. Mais le soleil est beau car pensez-vous voir la neige grise ou le manteau troué, à la venue de ceux dont la peau fonce ?_

Paktabal était connue pour ses paroles sans logique, et on mettait cela sur le compte de son âge très avancé. Après tout, elle avait connu la grande guerre, il y a si longtemps maintenant…

Mais Arial dissipa l'atmosphère lorsque son ventre produisit un rutilent gargouillis.

\- _Oups, ce n'était pas très_ **faim** _de ma part, désolé. Est-ce que c'est possible de manger quelque chose ? Je ne voudrais pas que mon ventre fasse un autre_ **grondement** _du_ **tonnerre _._**

Là Ulkàn comprit le jeu de mots, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils s'avança et tendit une main vers Arial ; les deux enfants se sourirent, puis, soutenue par le garçon et Paktabal, elle descendit du lit, les jambes flageolantes à force d'être restée trop longtemps allongée. Ils la guidèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre, où la foule s'écarta en un seul mouvement pour laisser passer l'enfant. Pas un murmure ne s'élevait, tandis que tous fixaient avec attention la petite fille aux pupilles blanches, emmenée vers la salle à manger et suivie par Marsyas, Imane, Rym, Ulkàn, puis tous les monstres restants.

 _Cher monde, me voilà._

O*O*O*O*O

\- SANS ! FRISK !

Les deux époux se réveillèrent en sursaut de leur sieste lorsque Papyrus débarqua brutalement dans leur chambre, criant à pleins poumons – bien qu'il n'ait pas de poumons – et ne cachant pas son bonheur.

\- Papyrus, qu'est-ce…

\- LE GRAND PAPYRUS AVAIT RAISON ! RIEN NE PEUT VENIR À BOUT DE MA NIÈCE ARIAL, PAS MÊME LA LÉGENDAIRE FAINÉANTISE DE MON FRÈRE !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux di– Arial est réveillée ?! s'exclama Frisk lorsqu'elle réalisa la portée de ses mots.

\- PLUS QUE JAMAIS ! ASRIEL VIENT D'UTILISER LE VISIONNEUR ET ELLE EST EN PLEINE FORME ! IL A PRÉCISÉ QU'ELLE ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE MANGER – OH, MAIS SUIS-JE BÊTE, SI ELLE A FAIM, LE GRAND PAPYRUS SE DOIT DE LUI PRÉPARER SON PLAT FAVORI, LES SPAGHETTIS ! JE FILE LES CUISINER !

Et il se précipita hors de la chambre, suivi de Sans et Frisk qui foncèrent ventre à terre vers le labo. Asriel les attendait, tenant le casque que le squelette enfila précipitamment. La machine s'activa, et Sans eut la désagréable sensation qu'on lui arrachait les pupilles. Puis le décor changea : il vit, à travers les yeux de sa fille, l'immense table dressée au milieu d'une salle aux murs safran, table couverte de mets qu'elle dévorait avec appétit. De nombreuses personnes étaient agglutinées autour d'elle, tout en restant à une distance respectable, l'observant d'un regard curieux. Il entendait Arial poser des questions aux gens à côté d'elle, Marsyas, Rym, Imane, et surtout les deux monstres qui ressemblaient énormément à Yalba. Sans sentit son âme se pincer. Lui et Frisk n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que leur choix avait influencé le cours du temps et la vie de ces gens-là. Mais il y avait une différence entre savoir et voir, voir de ses propres yeux ces deux monstres qui étaient probablement la descendance de la reine.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé pour le peuple de Cahal ?

Sans mit ses questions de côté, il était trop fainéant pour y répondre de toute façon. Frisk avait réfléchi avec Asgore sur les tenants de la rencontre avec ce peuple : d'abord le couple établirait le contact, ensuite ils chercheraient avec eux le moyen de les libérer, puis de décider où les loger s'ils ne savaient pas où aller ; ils demanderaient aux monstres de Cahal s'ils préféraient se réunir pour en discuter dans leur ville, ou envoyer une ambassade à Astropolis.

Sans imprima dans sa mémoire le lieu que voyait sa fille, retira le casque, saisit la main de Frisk, et ils quittèrent le labo.

Ils arrivèrent dans un environnement plus chaud et plus humide, rempli par les exclamations de surprise des monstres alors que le couple était brusquement apparu dans la salle.

\- Maman ! Papa !

\- Tonton Sans ! Tata Frisk !

Les deux cris enthousiastes furent suivis par le choc de deux petits corps qui s'étaient jetés sur les époux. Ils tombèrent à genoux, serrant contre eux les deux enfants, dans un câlin collectif rempli de tendresse. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, et personne, dans la salle, n'osait faire un bruit, de peur de déranger cet instant si doux.

Finalement, le couple se redressa, Frisk portant Arial serrée contre son torse, Sans tenant la main de Marsyas. Ulkàn put ainsi voir correctement leurs visages, et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale : une humaine et un squelette, comme ceux que sa mère avait tant parlé, et surtout maudit… Cette étrange coïncidence le mit mal à l'aise. Il mit de côté ce sentiment pour saluer les deux personnes en s'inclinant poliment. Frisk tendit alors sa main, paume vers l'avant.

 _\- Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, je dois vous transmettre un message, majesté._

Intrigué par son geste, Ulkàn avança sa serre. Qu'entendait-elle en agissant ainsi ? Était-ce un rituel à la surface pour donner quoi que ce soit ?

À peine ses doigts effleurèrent-ils la peau humaine que des étincelles rouges jaillirent, et le roi s'immobilisa brusquement, paupières écarquillées.

 _\- Sorcière !_ s'écria un monstre. _Que lui avez-vous fait !?_

D'autres allaient se précipiter vers le roi, mais un mur de lianes les bloqua.

 _\- Il suffit !_ ordonna Itza. _Je connais ce genre de réaction ; sire Ulkàn est en transe. Ne le dérangez sous aucun prétexte !_

Avec angoisse, chacun se tourna vers le suzerain, attendant qu'il revienne de l'endroit où son esprit était parti.

S'ils savaient !

O*O*O*O*O

C'était un monde couleur perle.

Cela faisait des décennies qu'Ulkàn ne s'était pas retrouvé au cœur de la brume ; il n'y en avait pas sous la mer. Le brouillard environnant avait un aspect cotonneux, moelleux, tout en masquant les indices qui auraient permis au souverain d'avoir un portrait du lieu silencieux où il se trouvait. Il était aveugle, sans que cela ne l'inquiète. Cet endroit était calme.

Ulkàn se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Sitôt qu'il expira, la nuée se dissipa, se retirant au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait, comme on tire le rideau de la scène pour dévoiler la pièce qui allait se jouer. Il se tenait sur une grande plateforme circulaire, englobant une colonne plus large que cent troncs d'arbres millénaires. D'une longueur infinie, la racine et la cime se perdaient dans le brouillard. Couleur ivoire, la structure en avait la douceur polie, en plus d'une tendre tiédeur qui s'en dégageait. Se tenant debout au bord de ce balcon sans rambarde, Ulkàn remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. À côté de lui, jambes pendues dans le vide, était assis un humain androgyne, la peau tannée et les cheveux noirs retombant au creux des épaules. Iel tourna la tête vers le Coatle, et lui sourit. Ulkàn recula brusquement en découvrant son visage, aux yeux entièrement blancs.

\- …Ronsa ?

\- Salutations, Ulkàn. Tu as décidément bien grandi, prince devenu roi.

Le monstre contracta lentement les poings, geste qui n'échappa pas au magicien. Son sourire se teinta de tristesse.

\- Tu n'as pas à te retenir, Ulkàn. Tu t'es tu pendant des années ; mais en ce lieu, tu as tous les droits de t'exprimer.

L'explosion qui suivit ressemblait à un ouragan qui éclatait avec brutalité.

\- Vous nous avez condamné à souffrir ! À souffrir ! Pendant des siècles ! Toi, Kamus, Arago, et tous les autres, vous avez transformé notre existence en calvaire ! Mais pourquoi, je vous le demande ? Oh et puis non, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous ne méritez même pas de crever, c'est une sentence bien trop douce pour vous autres traîtres, tous autant que vous êtes !

Si quelqu'un de Cahal avait été présent à ce moment-là, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Le roi, connu pour son calme, sinon stoïcisme, son tact, son aura rassurante, ressemblait à présent à une bête enragée. Fureur et douleur déformaient son visage. Mais en quoi, en quoi aurait-il dû se retenir ? Toutes les plaintes de son peuple, Ulkàn les avait emmagasinées, une épaisse chaîne entravant sa gorge, qui s'était alourdie au fil des années, et il jetait désormais ces maillons, qu'il n'avait partagés avec personne, au visage de Ronsa. Maillons qui, enfin mais surtout, portaient les souvenirs amers de sa mère. Yalba, cette femme autoritaire mais aimante envers son peuple, d'après ce que l'on racontait d'elle, avait été secouée par le plus profond d'elle-même par la trahison de ses magiciens, en qui elle avait placé sa confiance. Ce sentiment s'était transformé en rage, puis en haine, haine contre l'humanité qui les avait abandonnés. Il n'y eut plus de place pour rien d'autre ; son cœur et son esprit s'étaient refermés, et tous le ressentirent. Ulkàn ne put lui apporter aucun réconfort, n'enleva rien à sa rage. Combien de fois elle avait voulu instiller sa haine dans l'esprit de son fils, combien de fois elle lui avait soufflé ses rêves de vengeance ! Pour, au final, ne le voir que comme un monstre parmi d'autres à entraîner au métier de roi et à l'art de la guerre. Elle fit grandir son enfant, contre son gré.

Mais haïr nuit et jour équivalait à se flageller sans cesse. Ulkàn le comprit rapidement, et surtout, il était dégoûté par la transformation de sa mère à cause de ce sentiment. Il était hors de question de finir comme elle. Et surtout, il était réaliste : la vengeance tant désirée par sa mère ne verrait jamais le jour, parce que leur peuple n'avait aucun moyen de revoir le soleil. Aucun.

Mais cela faisait si mal de se rappeler de la Yalba d'avant, et de la confronter avec celle que le Coatle avait côtoyé jusqu'à la mort de cette dernière. Il la pleura, non pas parce qu'elle s'était éteinte, mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu retrouver la mère qu'il avait tant aimé.

Voilà où les avait menés la trahison des magiciens et tandis qu'Ulkàn continuait de hurler ses reproches, Ronsa avait baissé la tête. Et lorsque le souverain eut débité tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il se sentit stupide de s'être laissé emporter, mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir honte de ressentir un léger soulagement, après avoir brisé le mur de silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé pendant des années. Et il sentait poindre en lui le minuscule désir d'avoir accablé Ronsa de remords.

Le magicien sembla lire dans ses pensées, lorsque sa voix nouée s'éleva.

\- Le remord m'a rongé bien avant ta venue, Ulkàn.

Le monstre lui lança un regard confus.

\- Puis-je te poser une question, roi ? Si tu pouvais épargner la vie de quelqu'un qui t'est cher, mais que le seul moyen serait de le jeter en prison, le ferais-tu, Ulkàn ?

\- Tu oses sous-entendre…

\- Aurais-tu voulu mourir, Ulkàn ? Aurais-tu été capable de voir ton peuple, ta famille, massacrés jusqu'au dernier ?

\- …Non, dû t-il admettre au bout d'un court moment. Personne… Personne n'avait envie de mourir.

\- Oui, et nous pensions vous sauver… Mais nous n'avons fait que retarder l'échéance. Ce qui reste de nos familles se meurt petit à petit. Les nouvelles générations sont nées en captivité, comme ton fils Teoti.

Ulkàn fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui…

\- Je suis mort en transportant la cité sous la mer, Ulkàn.

Le roi écarquilla les yeux, choqué, malgré le doute caché dans un recoin de son esprit. Ronsa fit un large geste circulaire du bras, désignant l'environnement qui les entourait.

\- Ce lieu est une frontière, là où ceux qui ne peuvent jamais se croiser sont autorisés à se rencontrer. Au départ, c'était ta mère qui devait me rencontrer ici, afin que je lui expose les raisons de notre action, mais surtout pour lui expliquer le moyen de vous libérer.

L'âme d'Ulkàn fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais son allégresse fut aussitôt remplacée par autre chose.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

Ronsa poussa un long soupir. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit.

\- Parce que Frisk, à qui Ronsa a donné la clé de ce lieu, n'appartenait pas à notre époque.

Ulkàn fit volte-face. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

\- Mère !?

La vieille Yalba sourit doucement à l'attention de son fils. C'était et ce n'était plus la même femme. Son apparence était identique qu'au jour de sa mort ; ses plumes entièrement blanches, son dos voûté, ses écailles turquoise. Mais son visage, chose incroyable ! était serein, et bien que ses yeux soient sans pupilles, signe de sa condition de défunte, il exprimait une paix qu'Ulkàn n'avait jamais vue.

\- Mère… murmura Ulkàn, et la douleur était perceptible dans sa voix.

Yalba baissa les paupières, son visage marqué par le remord.

\- Je voudrais te demander pardon, mon fils ; mais rien ne pourra excuser ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'ai été une femme ignoble envers toi…

\- Mère, non ! Tu n'as pas à… ce n'est… je…

Il butait sur les mots, ignorant quoi dire. Yalba leva une main, l'interrompant.

\- Ne cherche pas à me justifier, Ulkàn. Rien ne pourra changer notre passé, tout malheureux qu'il soit ; la seule chose ce que je peux faire désormais, c'est de t'aider à offrir un présent, pour toi et notre peuple. J'ai appris bien des choses depuis ma mort ; Frisk et Sans, ceux dont j'ai maudit le nom durant mon existence, qui ont aidé les mages, sont des gens d'aujourd'hui. Ils se sont rendus dans notre époque il y a quelques jours à peine. Voilà pourquoi Frisk n'a pas pu me donner le message de Ronsa ; parce que durant toute notre captivité, elle n'était tout simplement pas née. Je t'en prie, Ulkàn, ne leur en veux pas comme je l'ai fait. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient atterri si loin dans le temps, et sans leur aide, nous serions morts depuis longtemps.

Le roi resta immobile, abasourdi.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup à apprendre, mon fils, mais il ne faut pas s'y attarder. Il est temps que tu saches : sept âmes ont emmené Cahal sous la mer ; sept âmes seront nécessaires pour la ramener sous le soleil. Réunis-les au centre de la ville, et la magie d'Arial transportera la cité là où vous le souhaiterez.

\- Mais… Si Ronsa et les autres sont morts en déplaçant la cité, ne risque t-il pas d'arriver la même chose à ces personnes ?

\- Pas si tu es prêt à les soutenir, répondit Ronsa. Que toi et ton peuple acceptent de leur laisser un peu de vos forces, et ils pourront survivre lorsque la magie sera drainée hors de leur corps. Mais surtout, nous, Ulkàn, nous sommes morts parce que personne ne nous a appelés à ce moment-là. Personne ne nous a demandé de revenir.

Il y eut une brève pause, puis le magicien(ne) reprit :

\- Va, maintenant. Va donner à ton peuple la clé de votre cellule. Mais avant de partir, prend ceci ; cela pourra t'être utile.

Ronsa posa une main sur le torse couvert de duvet du roi, et une douce lueur rougeâtre se répandit pour venir se nicher dans sa gorge. Ulkàn fronça les sourcils, mais l'humain(e) se contenta de sourire. Ce dernier recula pour se poster aux côtés de Yalba, et le brouillard commença à envelopper les deux personnes.

\- Mère, attends ! s'écria Ulkàn, rampant vers elle alors qu'elle disparaissait au fur et à mesure.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, regarda pour la première et la dernière fois son enfant avec tendresse.

\- Ne t'occupe pas des morts, mon fils ; prends plutôt soin des vivants.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire.

\- N'oublie pas de dire bonjour à Rym.

* * *

 **Pour votre information, les monstres vivent plusieurs siècles. Voilà, au moins c'est clair.** **Mais sérieusement je suis contente que la famille soit de nouveau réunie :D**

 **Prévenez-moi s'il y a des coquilles ou des incohérences ! En passant, est-ce que vous voudriez des chapitres plus courts ou cette longueur vous va ?**

 **À bientôt et joyeux noël en avance,**

 **Cao**


	17. Between the raindrops

***se traîne au sol* Je suis vivante... La prépa me vide, la vie familiale est atroce en ce moment, mais j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre, youpi... Vive les vacances... Purée il fait beau en ce moment :D Je suis assez fière de moi pour avoir mené l'écriture de ce chapitre jusqu'au bout (en écoutant Between the raindrops en boucle) x) Oh, et il y a plein de dessins de mes personnages sur mon tumblr ! Merci aux personnes que j'ai commissionné et surtout à MiyuDreemurr, tes œuvres sont magnifiques :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- C'est hors de question.

La phrase était tombée froidement, comme un couperet. Elle eut pour effet de trancher net la discussion et d'instaurer un silence pesant.

Silence auquel Ulkàn mit fin en se tournant vers l'ambassadeur humain.

\- _Pourquoi donc ?_ demanda simplement, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Bien que tout, dans ce nouveau monde, soit nouveau pour le suzerain, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que la politique et ses débats restaient toujours les mêmes, sous l'eau ou à la surface. Aussi savait-il que la tâche était loin d'être aisée, et qu'il était prêt à argumenter.

Il était assis dans cette grande salle de l'ambassade d'Astropolis, Itza et quelques-uns de ses légats assis à ses côtés. En face, Frisk, une autre humaine du nom de Chara qui servait d'interprète, le roi Asgore, ainsi que l'envoyé du gouvernement humain. Un tambourinement régulier résonnait avec douceur dans la chambre, signe que la pluie n'avait pas cessé de frapper les carreaux depuis l'arrivée des habitants de sous l'océan.

Quelle étrange découverte ç'avait été pour les monstres de Cahal, que de ressentir à nouveau, après des siècles d'enfermement, ou même pour la première fois, les gouttes s'écrasant sur la peau. Un monde infini s'était présenté à eux lorsque le squelette les avait déposés à Astropolis, comme tant de nouvelles sensations qui les avaient assaillis de toutes parts. Ils étaient restés un instant figés à leur arrivée, déboussolés sous ce ciel qui pleurait, et il leur fallut un peu de temps pour qu'ils s'habituent à cet espace étranger, tandis que leurs pairs de la surface les accueillaient avec enthousiasme. Tout différent qu'ils étaient, ceux d'Astropolis avaient réagi avec allégresse en découvrant l'existence de leurs semblables. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils n'étaient plus les derniers. Et ils étaient tellement curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur ceux de Cahal et leur culture ! Un étrange monstre fait de métal les avait priés de revenir le voir, lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé une solution à leur situation, afin de répondre aux nombreuses questions qui brûlaient la langue de son "auditoire".

Mais malheureusement, ce débat ne semblait pas prendre fin. Pas quand l'ambassadeur humain venait d'opposer un refus catégorique à la requête d'Ulkàn, lorsqu'il avait expliqué qu'il fallait la puissance de sept humains pour ramener Cahal à la surface. À l'entente de cette annonce, Asgore avait baissé le regard, imperceptiblement, et Frisk avait poussé un léger soupir. Chara, elle, était restée impassible. Ceux de Cahal étaient déjà au courant : Ulkàn, lorsqu'il était revenu de sa transe, leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu, et bien que ce fut un choc pour chacun, nul ne pensa contredire les paroles du roi. Pourquoi remettre en cause la voix des morts ? Ils savaient maintenant qu'il y avait un moyen d'être libre. Et cet humain venait de s'y opposer.

\- Il n'est aucunement envisageable de risquer la vie de sept humains, quand bien même ce serait pour une noble cause. De plus, avez-vous une quelconque preuve que c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- _Je n'ai jamais dit_ , reprit calmement Ulkàn lorsqu'on lui traduisit les paroles de l'homme, _qu'ils risquaient de mourir. Et si vous connaissez le principe d'équilibre des forces, vous saurez que si la puissance nécessaire pour déplacer la cité sous la mer fut de sept âmes, alors la ramener à la surface demande la même…_

\- Là n'est pas la question, objecta l'ambassadeur. C'est un fait établi, soit. Mais comme je l'ai dit à l'instant –

\- Ambassadeur, le coupa sèchement Chara, sire Ulkàn n'avait pas fini son propos. Nous avons compris que son prédicat vous rebute. Mais laissez-le finir, qu'il éclaire un peu notre lanterne. Il est le mieux placé pour parler de Cahal.

L'humain poussa un soupir et fit signe à Ulkàn de continuer. Quel étrange bonhomme, pensa le Coatle. Il mit de côté ses pensées pour expliquer que les humains seraient drainés de leurs forces durant le processus, sauf si des monstres compensaient cette perte en partageant leur magie et par conséquent leur énergie.

\- Donc cela revient à blesser des humains _et_ des monstres ?

Pris de court, Ulkàn ne sut que répondre. Chara s'en chargea.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est censé qu'observer, vous intervenez beaucoup, ambassadeur.

\- Le gouvernement m'a envoyé pour s'assurer que tout se déroule sans dommage. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas si vous persistez à vouloir mettre en œuvre cette solution.

\- Dans ce cas, répliqua doucement Asgore, rien ne nous empêche de réfléchir à d'autres moyens. Cela vous convient-il, Cahaliens ?

Un magistrat demanda à prendre la parole :

\- _Nous sommes restés des siècles enfermés, sans espoir de libération. Pour être franc, j'aimerais que mes pairs voient le soleil le plus vite possible. Mais si vous nous promettez d'apporter votre aide, je prendrai mon mal en patience._

Les autres monstres opinèrent, et leurs interlocuteurs firent de même lorsqu'on traduisit les paroles du Cahalien.

\- Et c'est parti, grommela Voxy, ça va durer des plombes.

Arial fronça les sourcils et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Si la fille-monstre s'exprimait trop fortement, elles se feraient rapidement remarquer. Voxy chuchota un "désolé", gigota un peu pour mieux s'installer et imita sa soeur, collant ses yeux aux interstices taillées dans le mur pour ne pas perdre une miette des négociations.

Lorsqu'Arial s'était téléportée dans la cachette creusée dans l'un des murs de la salle des débats, afin de suivre l'évolution des échanges, elle n'avait pas été surprise de trouver les deux adolescentes déjà installées. Cette cache, c'était Frisk et Chara qui l'avaient aménagée, avec la complicité de l'architecte de l'ambassade, quand elles étaient petites. Malgré leur statut d'ambassadeurs, certains humains avaient parfois refusé qu'elles participent aux débats, sous prétexte qu'elles étaient des enfants, et que des enfants "n'avaient pas à se mêler des affaires des adultes". C'était sans compter sur la ténacité des fillettes qui étaient prêtes à tout pour venir politiquement en aide à leur famille.

Mais Arial ne répétait pas le geste de ses géniteurs pour les monstres d'Astropolis. Teoti lui avait demandé d'être témoin de la situation, et de faire régulièrement son rapport au jeune prince – facile à faire avec les raccourcis. Bien sûr, Arial n'aurait pas obtempéré si elle-même n'était pas intriguée par les décisions des adultes.

Elle aurait aimé que tout cela se règle rapidement. Malheureusement, ils venaient de mettre la solution la plus simple de côté. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul type de clé pour ouvrir une serrure spécifique ? Seule la magie pouvait défaire la magie. Tous les moyens physiques que les adultes proposaient étaient sans issue : on ne pouvait pas atteindre Cahal depuis la surface de l'océan, puisque la pression était trop forte ; même si l'on envoyait des sous-marins, il n'était pas possible de transporter des personnes jusqu'à cette profondeur sans danger. Construire un tube qui descendrait jusqu'au fond ? Ici aussi la pression le réduirait en miettes, et où trouverait-on les matériaux nécessaires pour le construire ? On proposa de geler l'eau et de creuser jusqu'à la cité : premièrement, aucun monstre n'était capable de transformer autant de liquide en glace, de plus elle aurait une telle épaisseur que cela prendrait des années pour la forer.

Où iraient ensuite les monstres de Cahal n'était pas un problème : on était prêt à les loger dans Astropolis, comme les monstres l'avaient fait il y a quelques années avec les migrants. Ce qui semblait sans solution était tout simplement la libération.

Mais Arial comprenait pourquoi faire appel à la magie des âmes déplaisait tant. Nul n'avait oublié à quel prix la barrière de l'Underground avait été brisée. Asgore ne s'était jamais pardonné le meurtre des six enfants, et nul doute qu'il ne voulait pas voir cela se reproduire. Et puis, qui serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour une telle entreprise ?

 _Peut-être bien quelqu'un,_ se dit Arial. Et pour en être sûre, il fallait demander.

Les jumelles ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'elle était partie, car elle s'en était allé sans un bruit.

O*O*O*O*O

Aussitôt qu'elle arriva à Cahal, Arial regretta immédiatement sa décision. Non, ce qu'elle faisait était insensée. Comment osait-elle imaginer mettre en danger ses amis proches ? Comment pouvait-elle –

 _\- Arial ?_

La voix ensommeillée de Teoti la tira de ses reproches intérieurs. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle avait atterri dans sa chambre. Quelle heure était-il ici ? Le décalage horaire était assez important entre Cahal et Astropolis, et puisque le _kìn_ était éteint, cela laissait supposer que c'était la nuit.

 _\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?_

 _\- Je somnolais, ce n'est pas grave. Alors ? Quoi de nouveau ?_

Les mots qu'Arial allaient prononcer restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit que quelqu'un était allongé à côté du prince. Les longues boucles noires étaient éparpillées sur le coussin, ses yeux étaient clos, et elle respirait doucement par son nez rond.

 _\- Que fait Imane ici ?_

Elle avait essayé de contenir le tremblement dans sa voix. Teoti haussa un sourcil devant son léger changement d'attitude.

 _\- Elle dort. Ou plutôt, elle s'est assoupie en t'attendant._

 _\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec sa maman ?_

Sans avait proposé à la famille Halimi de les ramener à la surface, mais Rym avait poliment décliné, expliquant qu'elle désirait approfondir ses connaissances en runique, étude possible grâce à l'énorme bibliothèque du palais. Etrange excuse, mais puisque les congés de la femme n'étaient pas encore terminés, sa requête fut acceptée. Et puis, la libyenne avait bien remarqué le lien qui se formait entre sa fille et Teoti...

 _\- Je ne crois pas que Rym aurait apprécié qu'Imane fasse une nuit blanche pour patienter jusqu'à ton retour. Elle est venue dans ma chambre lorsque sa maman s'est endormie, pour être la première à te voir quand tu reviendrais._

 _\- D'a… d'accord._

En elle-même, elle n'était pas convaincue. Sachant le caractère d'Imane, qu'elle se rende dans la chambre de quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré depuis peu relevait de l'exploit. Cela faisait quoi, une semaine que les enfants se connaissaient ? Pour Arial, la fille-squelette avait attendu plusieurs visites de la petite pour l'inviter dans sa chambre. Que s'était-il passé entre le prince et la petite humaine, quand Arial ne regardait pas ?

…Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de la jalousie.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ demanda Teoti devant son silence. _Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?_

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard.

 _\- Désolée…_

 _\- Tu viens de lui piquer Imane, normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça._

Arial sursauta en entendant la tierce voix. Elle remarqua deux yeux rouges, à côté du lit, et le petit corps enroulé dans une couverture.

 _\- De-depuis quand tu es là, Marsyas ?_

 _\- Chuis arrivé en même temps qu'Imane. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on voulait tous savoir comment ça se passait à Astro. Je me suis réveillé quand t'es arrivée._

 _\- Arial, qu'est-ce que Marsyas veut dire par "piquer" ?_

 _\- Je –_

 _\- Elle est jalouse, quoi ! Imane est sa meilleure copine, elle l'adore à l'infini._

 _\- Marsyas !_

 _\- Quoi ? Ça se voit à des kilomètres, tout le monde le sait ! Tu l'adores, elle t'adore, c'est facile à deviner quand on remarque comment vous vous regardez, vous êtes toujours ensemble !_

 _\- Donc,_ ajouta Teoti en se tournant vers Arial, _tu penses que, comme toi, je suis amoureux d'elle ?_

Le visage d'Arial devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais le prince l'arrêta en levant une main.

 _\- J'aime Imane, mais pas dans ce sens-là. C'est ma petite sœur, celle que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Et elle me voit également comme un grand frère._

 _\- Il veut devenir son frère d'âme._

 _\- Marsyas !_

 _\- Cousin, arrête de déterrer les secrets des autres !_

 _\- C'est pas un secret si tout le monde est au courant ! Et comme ça j'évite les malentendus, non ? Pourquoi je serais le seul à être jaloux ?_

Les deux enfants demeurèrent silencieux devant la véracité de ses paroles. Puis ils poussèrent un soupir en même temps.

 _\- Pardon,_ commença Arial.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, on s'est juste mal compris. Et personne n'est parfait…_ ajouta Teoti dans un murmure.

Marsyas leva les yeux au ciel. Puis remarqua un mouvement.

 _\- Tu fais semblant de dormir depuis combien de temps, Imane ?_

Arial se raidit tandis que la petite, prise la main dans le sac, se recroquevilla, tremblante, serrant violemment les paupières.

\- Pardon, pardon, bredouilla t-elle, je ne voulais pas…

 _\- Hey, hey, du calme,_ souffla doucement Teoti en posant une main sur son épaule. _Détends-toi, ce n'est pas grave…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous grondiez à cause de moi… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée…_

 _\- Non, Imane, ce n'est pas ta faute !_ s'exclama Arial en se rapprochant d'elle. _C'est moi qui ait mal jugé la situation, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Je suis la fautive, pas toi, d'accord ?_

Les tremblements de l'enfant diminuèrent. Arial attendit, anxieuse, qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit un instant plus tard, mais elle évita son regard.

 _\- C'est… Tu… détestes l'idée que je veuille être sa sœur d'âme ?_

Teoti bondit sur lui-même.

 _\- Tu le veux ?!_

 _\- Attends, tu ne le savais pas !?_ s'étonna Arial.

 _\- Elle m'a dit que j'étais une sorte de grand frère, pas qu'elle acceptait d'être ma sœur d'âme !_

 _\- Oui mais je sais pas si j'ai le droit…_

Il la fixa comme si elle venait de dire que les poissons mangeaient de la brioche.

 _\- Je sais pas si Maman ou ton papa seront d'accord…_

 _\- Si_ toi _, tu le veux, l'avis des autres ne change rien ! Et mon père n'a aucun problème avec ça si tu es sincère !_

L'expression d'Imane montrait clairement qu'elle restait dubitative.

 _\- Dites,_ objecta Marsyas, _vous pensez pas qu'on a des sujets plus urgents ? Surtout qu'on a été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit._

 _\- Oh excuse-moi,_ rétorqua Arial, _s'il existe ce qu'on appelle le décalage horaire._

 _\- T'avais qu'à attendre qu'on soit levés._

 _\- Pardon mais c'est quoi le décalage horaire ?_

Marsyas ne put retenir un ricanement tandis qu'Arial passait une main sur son front, avant de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait de la différence d'heure entre deux zones géographiques.

 _\- D'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, comment ça se passe à Astropolis ?_

Arial poussa un soupir. Elle rapporta que toutes les solutions des adultes allaient droit au mur, et qu'utiliser sept humains avait été rapidement oublié.

 _\- Pourtant, c'est la seule issue valable. Mon âme a la même puissance, sinon supérieure, à celle d'une âme humaine, alors je suis prête à en faire partie._

Marsyas eut un instant de réflexion, avant de lever la main en signe d'adhésion. S'il était aux côtés de sa cousine, il était sûr qu'il saurait vaincre la peur d'échouer.

 _\- C'est noble,_ acquiesça Teoti, _mais dangereux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il vous manque encore cinq âmes._

Il vit la gêne s'installer dans le regard d'Arial, comme une sorte de remord. Et elle évitait clairement d'avoir Teoti et Imane dans son champ de vision…

 **Tilt.**

 _\- Tu veux risquer la vie d'Imane ?! Mais tu es folle !_

 _\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, d'accord ?! J'y ai pensé mais je refuse qu'elle y participe !_

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Faire l'aumône à d'autres personnes ? Je doute qu'il y ait qui que ce soit qui veuille –_

 _\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez !_ gémit Imane. _Marsyas ne se sent pas bien…_

Le jeune garçon avait plaqué son dos contre le mur, le corps secoué de spasmes. Ses mains à ses côtés raclaient le sol, et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Lorsque Teoti voulut s'approcher, Arial le retint.

 _\- Laisse-le. Il est traversé par un souvenir, et on ne peut rien y faire…_

 _\- Attends, quoi ? Comment un… souvenir peut le faire agir de cette manière ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ soupira Arial. _Ça m'arrive à moi aussi, et on ne sait pas pourquoi c'est comme ça…_

Marsyas ne les entendait pas. Marsyas ne voyait pas leurs regards inquiets.

Il voyait par les yeux de sa mère.

Il voyait le lit où elle était allongée, le plafond blanc qu'elle fixait.

Il sentait l'atroce douleur qui lui déchirait le corps, la vie qui s'échappait petit à petit.

Il entendait les pleurs de l'agneau, les faibles mots de réconfort de la petite fille.

 _Chara… Chara, s'il te plaît… Je n'aime plus ce plan…_

La sensation glacée de la mort devait perdurer pendant longtemps, alors que le corps sans vie était soulevé, transporté en direction des pierres grises, rectangles de roche dressés entre les fleurs dorées.

Un plan sur les pierres tombales…

Lorsque Marsyas revint dans le présent, il comprit.

Pour trouver la solution à un problème, il fallait souvent changer de point de vue.

 _Merci, maman._

Le plan de Chara était intemporel, car telle était la mort.

 _\- Arial, qui a dit que les âmes devaient forcément provenir d'humains vivants ?_

Il fallut une demi-seconde avant que sa cousine ne pousse un cri d'exclamation, saisissant ce que le semi-monstre sous-entendait. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt !

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ demanda Imane, confuse.

 _\- Quand un humain meurt,_ expliqua Marsyas, fébrile, _son âme, contrairement à celle des monstres, persiste après la mort. Du coup il suffit de récolter sept âmes dans un cimetière, sans avoir à blesser quelqu'un !_

 _\- Mais… ce n'est pas sacré, une âme ?_

 _\- Puissant, mais pas sacré,_ objecta Teoti. _L'âme des humains ne représente pas la totalité de leur être mais plutôt la concentration du peu de magie qu'ils possèdent. Cependant…_ (Il se tourna vers Arial) _Tu es au courant des conséquences, si tu veux manipuler des âmes ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux mettre les grands au courant…_

 _\- Connaissant l'ambassadeur, il va sûrement mettre son veto parce qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux âmes ou un truc du genre. Enfin bref. Est-ce que pendant la nuit, des monstres sont dans la mer ?_

\- _Non, on ne peut pas pêcher ou se baigner sans la lumière du kìn, car on risque de se perdre dans l'océan sans repères. Nous l'avons appris après de nombreux… accidents._

Il avait prononcé difficilement le dernier mot. C'était douloureux de se rappeler… Arial, notant son malaise, même si elle en ignorait l'origine, posa une main en signe de réconfort sur son épaule. Il lui rendit un sourire en échange.

Puis elle fit quelques pas en arrière et ferma les yeux. Un léger frisson parcourut son corps.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas peur. À vrai dire, pendant un instant, elle fut effrayée par le risque qu'elle prenait.

Mais elle était emplie de DÉTERMINATION.

Elle saisit la main de Marsyas, et les deux enfants disparurent.

O*O*O*O*O

Chichen avait du mal à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, et il avait l'impression que son matelas était fait de pierre. Et il ne serait pas surpris si sa famille, ou tout le monde dans Cahal, ne pouvait s'assoupir. Oh certes, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple de se laisser aller au sommeil, pour découvrir au petit matin si leurs dirigeants avaient trouvé une solution ! Mais on ne pouvait tomber dans les bras de Morphée en se rongeant continuellement les sangs. L'attente, malheureusement, gardait éveillé.

Voilà pourquoi il devina un mouvement, un corps qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

 _\- Mère ? Où vas-tu à cette heure ?_

Paktabal se tourna vers son fils. Et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux devant son expression : elle souriait, rayonnante.

 _\- Il arrive que l'on déjoue ce qui a été prévu. Il est l'heure, hâtons-nous lentement._

Sur ces mots étranges, elle sortit. Intrigué, Chichen la suivit. Il la talonna jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grand'Place, où elle s'assit en son centre. Lui, étrangement, n'arrivait pas à faire un pas de plus ; il avait l'impression qu'il transgresserait un interdit, s'il osait pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

Puis, brusquement, le monde devint blanc. Pendant un bref instant, une lumière aveuglante avait envahi l'espace.

Lorsque Chichen recouvrit la vue, ce fut pour être saisi d'effroi.

Une créature gigantesque, terrifiante, se tenait sur la place. Son visage blanc, dont les joues étaient marquées de deux traits noirs obliques, n'avait ni nez, ni bouche, seulement deux yeux immenses dont la couleur changeait sans cesse. De longs cheveux bruns à pointe blanche flottaient constamment autour de la tête, pourvue de deux paires de cornes, l'une tournée vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière. La bête possédait quatre bras, deux d'humains, deux d'animaux, ces derniers ressemblant à des pattes de félins, toutes griffes dehors. Dans son dos se déployaient deux paires d'ailes : la première faite d'une membrane, aussi immaculée qu'une perle ; la seconde faite de plumes sombres comme le charbon. Ses jambes étaient atrophiées jusqu'aux hanches : aussi le haut de son corps avait-il la forme d'un triangle aux coins arrondis, d'un rouge éclatant.

Chichen put voir que sa mère était aussi intimidée que lui face au tout-puissant. Mais elle était également… étonnée ? Il la vit pencher la tête de côté, et la phrase qu'elle prononça faillit le faire tomber à la renverse :

\- _Prince Marsyas ?_

La créature hocha à la tête, et descendit ses paumes humaines jusqu'à elle. Au creux de ses mains se tenaient Arial, Teoti et Imane. Paktabal grimpa à leurs côtés, puis la bête ramena les quatre personnes au creux de sa poitrine.

Si la lumière blanche de tout à l'heure n'avait pas réveillé tout le monde, la lueur suivante se chargea de le faire. Les habitants qui s'étaient précipités à leur fenêtre ou au perron de leur porte eurent tout juste le temps de voir l'immense créature et l'aura multicolore qui pulsait autour d'elle.

Puis la terre trembla, et le dôme d'océan disparut.

O*O*O*O*O

Une fois, Maman m'avait expliqué que la politique était composée de deux côtés.

Utopisme.

Et réalisme.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ces deux termes ne sont pas antagonistes, mais complémentaires. L'utopie est nécessaire pour faire naître les idéaux qui nous sont chers. Et le réalisme nous permet d'observer le monde et ses problèmes avec clarté, et il nous montre si l'utopie est applicable ou non.

Un bon politicien, pour Maman, doit équilibrer les deux faces, sans excès. Ni trop rêveur, ni trop frileux. Comme le préconisait un vieux monsieur en toge avec une théorie d'un juste milieu.

Mais le problème, c'est que les hommes d'Etat d'aujourd'hui sont soit l'un, soit l'autre. La plupart du temps, trop réalistes, à croire qu'ils sont fatalistes, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos qui que ce soit, ou du moins, les puissants. Et les utopistes sont taxés de rêveurs, de fanfarons, parce que leur songe n'est pas réalisable, et s'il l'est, c'est plutôt un projet de tout détruire par la haine.

Est-ce si difficile de vouloir que les choses changent, et ce, vers une meilleure voie ? Maman et Tata, parce qu'elles pensent de cette manière, font tache. Elles ont parfois dû jouer le jeu de l'adversaire, et attendre pour atteindre leur but.

Peut-être que, parce que nous sommes des enfants, nous voulons tout, tout de suite. C'est un défaut, je sais. Mais est-ce mal de trouver que le monde des adultes puisse être à la fois trop pressé et trop lent ? Pressé pour détruire, lent pour construire et reconstruire ?

Pour le bonheur d'un peuple, ma cousine et moi avons désobéi. Ma cousine, qui rêve d'un monde où tous vivent sous le soleil, égaux, est une utopiste réaliste, envers et contre tous. La vie n'est pas, pour elle, une existence où il faut attendre.

Si nous avons bravé les règles des adultes pour cet idéal, alors nous sommes prêts à être punis pour être aussi têtus.

Arial est têtue. Elle a décidé de marcher dans les pas de sa mère, le médiateur entre l'ancien monde et le nouveau.

Mais elle n'a pas à porter le poids de l'héritage à elle toute seule. Pourquoi devrait-elle se sacrifier pour les autres ?

Ça, c'est mon rôle.

J'ai repoussé Arial. J'ai avalé les âmes à sa place. Je suis devenu un dieu.

Je comprends ce que mon père a ressenti, il y a des années. Cette sensation grisante, enivrante, que plus rien ne peut arrêter.

Et comme Frisk a autrefois sauvé Asriel, Arial m'aide à rester dans le droit chemin. À garder l'esprit clair.

Je sais qu'elle m'en veut. Qu'elle a peur. Qu'elle craint pour ma vie. Elle sait que, lorsque j'aurais utilisé la puissance des sept âmes, je redeviendrais moi-même, mais surtout que mon âme peut lâcher.

Il y a un risque que mon corps ne supporte pas le choc.

Un risque de mourir.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Parce que je suis aidé par Arial et Paktabal.

Parce que je suis déterminé à voir l'acte suivant.

Déterminé à vivre.

Pardon de vous avoir inquiété, tout le monde.

On arrive.

O*O*O*O*O

L'air qui vibrait.

Ce fut la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent.

Puis quelqu'un s'exclama, « Regardez ! », et par les fenêtres de l'ambassade, ils virent une colonne de lumière se profiler à l'horizon. Tous se précipitèrent et ouvrirent grand les battants, pour mieux observer cet étrange spectacle.

Astropolis était situé non loin de la mer. La colonne de lumière était apparue au large des côtes ; autour d'elle, l'eau était secouée de fortes vagues. Parcouru d'éclairs, le rayon perçait le ciel pour s'élever au-delà des nuages. Tout n'était que puissance, et silence.

Enfin, la lumière se dissipa, par coulées, comme plusieurs couches de voiles qui tomberaient pour dévoiler ce qu'ils cachaient. Et les Cahaliens poussèrent un hoquet de stupeur.

Leur ville. Leur ville se tenait là, devant leurs yeux, installée sur la mer comme si ç'avait toujours été sa place. La pluie qui tombait sur Astropolis abreuvait désormais les anciens prisonniers. Passé l'instant de surprise, tous comprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus sous la mer. Ils poussèrent des cris euphoriques face à ce plafond qui semblait sans fin, certains pleuraient de joie en s'étreignant les uns les autres, tandis que d'autres recueillaient l'eau au creux de leurs mains. Mais ils étaient également confus. Où était passée la créature ? Avait-ce été une illusion ? Chichen savait que non, alors qu'il s'avançait au centre de la place. Le prince, la petite humaine timide et sa mère étaient agenouillés aux côtés des _trels_ , étendus au sol. Ils semblaient endormis, si on ne prêtait pas attention au fait qu'ils ne respiraient pas, et la vieille femme-monstre déversait en eux la magie verte.

Mais lorsqu'elle retira sa main, seule Arial ouvrit les paupières.

Tout son corps était paralysé, et avaler la moindre goulée d'air était une torture. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids immense lui écrasait la poitrine. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait deviner le corps immobile de Marsyas, et ses yeux clos. Son cœur se gela à cette vision. Elle voulait bouger, le prendre dans ses bras, appeler son nom, mais ses membres avaient comme rouillé et sa voix était enrouée. Au prix d'un effort immense, elle réussit à bouger son petit doigt pour saisir le sien. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, avalait la pluie en espérant qu'elle soulage sa gorge.

 _Réveille-toi… Réveille-toi…_

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que les nuages qui pleuraient, et elle pensa, pendant un court instant, qu'ils partageaient sa douleur, mêlant leur eau aux larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses paupières.

Non, non ! Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras !

\- Aide… parvint-elle à gémir. Aide… le…

La figure d'Imane apparut dans son champ de vision, avant de s'éloigner pour s'accroupir à côté du garçon. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, souleva doucement son menton.

 _Allez… Comme on t'a appris à l'école…_

Elle ouvrit la mâchoire du semi-humain pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Gardant un œil sur la poitrine du garçon, elle lui insuffla son air, sa respiration, tandis que ses côtes se soulevaient sous le souffle étranger. Combien de temps elle resta dans cette position, pour Arial et elle cela sembla une éternité.

Puis la poitrine se souleva d'elle-même. Elle se retira tandis qu'il toussait violemment, avalant l'air comme une denrée vitale.

Enfin, sa respiration redevint calme, et il laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol.

\- Il pleut… laissa t-il échapper dans son murmure.

\- Sérieusement ? réussit à grommeler Arial. C'est tout ce… que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Ben j'adorerais… sauter de joie et tout parce qu'on a réussi, mais je suis _légèrement_ immobilisé.

\- T'avais... qu'à pas t'interposer.

\- Et te laisser devenir la seule héroïne ? Pas question.

\- Marsyas.

\- J'plaisante, cousine.

Arial leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Le soulagement avait remplacé la peur, et elle dirigea ses pupilles vers Imane, la remerciant du regard. Puis elle vit Rym se diriger vers eux à grandes enjambées, et on devinait les dizaines de points d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. Le temps des explications viendrait bientôt... Mais il faudrait, entretemps, qu'Arial n'oublie pas de dire aux deux Halimi à quel point Imane était la meilleure.

Elle pouvait entendre les manifestations de joie des Cahaliens parvenir à ses oreilles, chantant d'allégresse et buvant l'eau du ciel. Les gouttes de pluie se perdaient dans sa chevelure, roulaient sur sa peau, ponctuaient ses vêtements de points sombres.

\- Bon, on a déjà pris la douche, il ne manque plus que le _savon_.

Marsyas poussa un soupir plaintif, soit parce qu'effectivement il n'était que peu emballé par le futur qui s'annonçait, soit parce que l'humour de sa cousine laissait à désirer.

Puis la voix d'Ulkàn s'éleva :

\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Teoti et Paktabal aidèrent les enfants à se redresser, pour faire face au suzerain et à Sans. Ils affichaient l'expression de ceux qui désiraient obtenir des explications.

Les deux enfants prirent une grande respiration.

Il était temps d'assumer les conséquences de leurs actes.

O*O*O*O*O

Mettaton ajouta un peu de gloss sur ses magnifiques lèvres métalliques et de fard à paupières sur son œil artificiel étincelant, recoiffa avec classe ses sublimes cheveux synthétiques, et saisit son script. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant de monter sur le plateau pour présenter le journal du soir d'Astropolis. Et il y en avait, des choses à dire ! Il s'était passé bien des évènements depuis quelques semaines. Il balaya du regard son programme :

_ La proclamation de Cahal comme ville indépendante, statut identique à celui d'Astropolis, après de courtes négociations.

_ L'avancée des travaux pour l'aménagement du ferry qui reliera les deux villes.

_ Le reportage sur le _chèn'kilsab._

(Chose étonnante, le point chaud sur lequel se trouvait la cité sous l'océan avait été transporté en même temps que la ville. De cette manière les Cahaliens avaient conservé leur principale source d'énergie, qui était une véritable prouesse technologique, à l'équivalent du CORE.)

_ L'autre reportage sur le défilé de mode cahalienne organisé par Mettaton.

(Pour être franc, le robot était soulagé que ces monstres aient un peu de sens vestimentaire ; leur style était certes un peu vieillot, mais très chic avec une touche d'exotisme. Il avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand il avait vu le roi Ulkàn pour la première fois : il ne portait qu'un vieux pagne gris délavé ! Rien d'autre, pas même une ceinture ou un petit accessoire glamour ! Heureusement que personne ne s'habillait comme lui. Sérieusement, leur roi Asgore en comparaison avait au moins un minimum d'esthétisme.)

_ Le coup d'œil au programme d'échange entre New School et l'école humaine de la Tourronde.

_ Et le compte rendu de l'envoyé spécial au procès d'Arial et Marsyas.

Mettaton poussa un soupir. Il adorait sa Frisk chérie, et il en allait de même pour son adorable fille. Il savait que les enfants avaient voulu bien faire ; maintenant, ils étaient empêtrés dans un bourbier judiciaire et surtout médiatique.

Ils avaient comparu devant un tribunal humain. Un tribunal humain ! Alors que tout citoyen d'Astropolis n'avait de comptes à rendre qu'aux lois de la cité, et non pas celles du gouvernement humain. Mais ce dernier était convaincu qu'aucune poursuite ne serait mise en place contre les enfants si on les laissait entre les mains de la justice des monstres. Le hic, c'est que la justice humaine ne connaissait rien aux âmes et à leur magie, ce qui avait amené à beaucoup de confusion au tribunal. Les deux petits avaient rapidement expliqué qu'ils avaient uniquement pris des âmes provenant de défunts ; aussi ne pouvait-on pas leur reprocher d'avoir risqué la vie d'autres personnes. Et on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de profanation de tombes, puisque les âmes des morts étaient à la portée de tous ; en exagérant, les prendre reviendrait à enlever les fleurs de la stèle. Toucher aux âmes était un tabou chez les monstres, mais aucune loi ne prévoyait de sanction si quelqu'un venait à le briser, tout simplement parce que les monstres étaient trop effrayés des conséquences s'ils venaient à absorber une âme. Et on ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'elle devenait après une fusion. Aussi le tribunal humain avait dû résoudre un casse-tête dont ils n'avaient pas les outils nécessaires pour ce faire. Pour preuve, le verdict avait été reporté plusieurs fois.

Ce n'était pas tant ce dernier qui posait problème – peut-être une amende ou quelque chose du genre – mais le déchaînement médiatique autour du procès. Personne n'ignorait que le pays humain était séparé en deux camps distincts, pro et contre monstres. Il y avait bien quelques humains qui s'en fichaient, mais dans ce cas, ils n'exprimaient pas ou peu leur avis. Mais ce procès avait cristallisé les différentes opinions et le clivage qui marquait le pays. Tantôt les enfants avaient été présentés comme des bêtes de foire, des voyous sans foi ni loi – Frisk et Chara avaient reçu plusieurs menaces quant au fait d'avoir donné naissance à de telles "horreurs" – tantôt comme des engagés précoces portant des idéaux de justice – et les messages de soutien furent nombreux – pensée accentuée par les nombreuses interventions d'Arial au tribunal et auprès des journalistes (quand ces derniers ne l'interrompaient pas par leurs questions incessantes) ; ses plaidoiries avaient laissé bouche bée plus d'une personne, face aux paroles d'une gamine d'une douzaine d'années qui se transformait soudain en maîtresse de la rhétorique. Si Marsyas, au contraire, avait à peine décroché quelques paroles, il avait plusieurs fois rétorqué que lui, au moins, était fier de ce qu'il était. Et lorsqu'il y avait eu des huées, des demandes malsaines, des reproches, ceux qui avaient parlé ainsi retrouvaient un instant plus tard leur matériel carbonisé.

Personne ne savait que Marsyas maîtrisait le feu, et grand bien leur fasse.

Mettaton fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'on l'appela pour s'installer sous les projecteurs.

 _L'incroyable Mettaton vous soutient de toute son âme, mes chéris_ , pensa t-il avant de monter sur la scène audiovisuelle.

Il espérait sincèrement que les enfants puissent reprendre une vie normale après cela, mais il en doutait.

Quand la célébrité vous embrasse, que vous le vouliez ou non, elle ne vous quitte plus.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur son show. Le journal commençait par un rapide bulletin météo : on prévoyait de grosses averses pour toute la journée.

Un temps où il vaut mieux rester chez soi.

O*O*O*O*O

Marcher, encore et encore.

Marcher entre les gouttes d'eau.

Tantôt petites lames qui percent les vêtements et la peau.

Tantôt énormes pierres liquides qui lapident le visage.

Ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son visage, il dégouline d'eau, imbibé jusqu'aux os.

Pluie, pluie, pluie.

Elle meurtrit son corps, et ainsi l'empêche de s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées.

Le presse de continuer à avancer.

Un pas.

Après l'autre.

Et le suivant est plus douloureux que le précédent.

La plante de ses pieds est sur le point de se déchirer.

Peau prête à craquer.

Mais il passe outre.

Un pas de plus signifie qu'il s'éloigne.

Un pas de plus signifie qu'il se rapproche.

Dans son dos la douleur, face à lui l'espoir.

La promesse d'un refuge.

D'un sourire, d'une voix qu'il chérit.

Marcher, encore et encore.

Une voiture approche et ralentit.

La peur d'avoir été rattrapé s'évanouit quand il voit la figure du monstre.

Le conducteur lui demande ce qu'il fait là sous le déluge.

Il répond qu'il va à Astropolis.

L'autre ne demande pas pourquoi.

On dit que les âmes des monstres sont faites de compassion.

Il lui propose de l'y emmener.

L'enfant se retient de pleurer de gratitude.

Le monstre n'a que faire s'il trempe son siège.

En route.

Trajet silencieux.

Le regard de l'humain est fixé sur le chemin.

Son repêcheur le dépose à l'entrée du quartier résidentiel.

Lui demande de prendre soin de lui, de vite trouver un abri.

Il réplique d'un sourire fatigué mais affirmatif.

Il y est presque.

Ses membres se mettent en mouvement une dernière fois.

Lourdement, il arrive devant la porte.

Sonne longuement.

Une figure bleue apparaît, et son œil borgne s'écarquille d'incrédulité.

Pas faux, son apparence doit être effroyable.

\- Otili ?

À l'entente de son nom, ses membres le lâchent.

Il s'effondre, pas sur le béton comme il s'y attendait, mais dans deux puissants bras poissonneux.

Son esprit est ailleurs, tandis qu'elle le ramène à l'intérieur.

\- Ça va aller, gamin, ça va aller.

Alors son visage se mêle d'eau de pluie et de larmes.

 _Ça va aller._

 _Tu n'es plus invisible._

O*O*O*O*O

Undyne serrait le hippie contre elle, tandis qu'elle le portait le plus doucement possible vers la salle de bain. Asgore, assis dans le salon en train de tricoter, lança un regard interrogatif et inquiet vers la femme-poisson, qui haussa les épaules pour témoigner de son ignorance. Le gamin tremblait de tous ses membres, bon sang il était gelé ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de marcher sous une pluie pareille !? Et pourquoi il ne portait rien sur lui à part ses vêtements ? Elle supposait qu'elle allait devoir attendre les réponses bon gré mal gré. Alphys était au travail aujourd'hui, les jumelles étaient toujours au collège, aussi Undyne profitait de son jour de congé seule avec le vieux roi, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment se détendre avec la moitié de la famille Dreemurr au tribunal. Et le garçon venait d'ajouter une autre couche d'inquiétude.

Non pas que cela posait problème. À aucun moment, elle ne jugea son arrivée inopportune ; il avait besoin d'aide, point barre.

Une fois arrivés à destination, elle déposa Otili assez délicatement sur le tapis duveteux, à côté de la baignoire.

\- Hippie, t'arriveras à prendre une douche chaude seul ?

Il lui lança un étrange regard, à la fois vide et abasourdi.

\- Je croyais, murmura t-il, qu'il n'y avait que les bébés qu'on aidait à laver.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête mais c'est débile. Si tu es trop engourdi par la pluie, c'est normal de te proposer un coup de main.

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses mains qui tressautaient, incapables de se calmer. Puis hocha très légèrement la tête.

Quand il était petit, il adorait le bain, parce que son oncle, qui vivait avec ses parents à cette époque, l'aidait à se déshabiller puis le plongeait dans l'eau délicieusement chaude à grands coups d'éclaboussure et de rires. Il jouait avec lui, inventait des histoires rocambolesques avec les quelques jouets de bain, et Otili n'aimait rien tant que ces moments d'intimité amusants avec son oncle.

Puis ce dernier était parti, comme ça, sans au revoir ni explication, et sa mère, quand il lui avait demandé de l'aider au bain, lui avait rétorqué qu'il était assez grand pour se laver tout seul, grommelant entre ses dents que ce pervers de beau-frère lui avait vraiment pourri le cerveau. Ces mots n'avaient pas échappé à l'enfant. Ainsi la salle de bain devint rapidement un monde de solitude froid et silencieux qu'il avait abhorré.

Et à cet instant, il ne voulait en aucun cas être seul, même s'il avait quatorze ans et des poussières. Il sentit les doigts quelque peu visqueux de la femme-poisson retirer ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste en caleçon. Il continua de trembler, même quand il sentit l'eau chaude tomber sur sa peau et rincer toute la pluie qui s'y était accumulé. Puis son corps, petit à petit, se calma, et c'est avec un esprit légèrement étourdi qu'il se sécha et enfila les habits propres apportés par Undyne. Celle-ci le guida jusqu'à la cuisine, où Asgore avait préparé du thé et du chocolat chaud. Il accepta la seconde boisson, hochant la tête en guise de remerciement.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que le garçon boive et engloutisse les tartines grillées par l'homme-bouc. Il était littéralement affamé, et cette simple collation était si bienvenue qu'il sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Asgore sembla le sentir, car il posa une patte réconfortante sur son épaule. Otili lui lança un regard empli de gratitude.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait plus reçu ce genre de geste ?

Les deux adultes ne le pressaient pas. Ils attendaient patiemment, poliment, qu'il soit prêt à parler. Mais il savait qu'il devait répondre aux questions qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux. Il avala une dernière goulée de chocolat, puis prit une grande inspiration :

\- J'ai fugué.

Il ajouta ensuite, avant qu'ils n'aient pu demander plus d'éclaircissements :

\- Mes parents sont divorcés depuis un an.

Les deux monstres s'échangèrent un regard peiné. Ce genre de séparation était tristement typique des humains.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose. Je ne les ai jamais vu montrer de l'amour envers l'un et l'autre avant. De toute façon, leurs sentiments, j'en ai plus rien à cirer maintenant. Pas si c'est uniquement tourné vers eux-même sans s'intéresser à la douleur des autres.

Il serra les dents, puis lâcha avec douleur :

\- Mon oncle est mort il y a cinq jours.

Asgore et Undyne le regardèrent avec empathie.

\- Tu l'aimais bien ? demanda le vieux roi.

\- Je l'adorais. Mais c'est la semaine où je suis chez ma mère, et elle m'a interdit d'aller à son enterrement, parce qu'elle le déteste à cause de son homosexualité. Je lui ai proposé que j'y aille avec mon père, et elle m'a répliqué que ce trouillard n'oserait jamais s'y rendre après avoir coupé les ponts avec son frère, et, qu'en plus, j'étais mieux ici avec elle qu'avec d'autres abrutis.

« J'étais dégoûté alors je suis monté dans ma chambre, j'ai appelé mon père pour lui demander de m'emmener à l'enterrement, et il m'a répondu avec sa voix mielleuse et son ton "je-suis-désolé" qu'il ne pourrait pas, que c'était compliqué avec son frère et sa famille et que de toute façon, lui et moi ne seraient plus jamais acceptés au sein de ce pan familial. Là j'ai explosé parce que c'est lui qui n'a jamais voulu les revoir parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé le faire, alors que moi j'économisais pour rendre visite à mon oncle et son mari et qu'ils étaient super contents de me voir. Peut-être que je criais trop fort parce que ma mère a déboulé dans ma chambre et m'a arraché le téléphone, avant de commencer à se disputer avec mon père via le combiné. Elle avait que ça à faire, tiens ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, sur le coup de la colère j'ai enfilé les premières chaussures venues et je me suis précipité dehors.

« Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peut-être fait une bêtise, j'étais déjà très loin, et je n'avais pas envie de refaire tout le chemin pour essuyer les reproches de ma mère. Je ne savais pas où avait lieu l'enterrement, je n'avais pas de sous sur moi pour me payer le train, pas de téléphone rien, et puis je me suis souvenu que vous m'aviez proposé de venir si j'avais un problème. J'ai fait tout le chemin à pied jusqu'ici.

Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdis. Tout ce trajet sans rien d'autre que ses jambes, sous la pluie diluvienne ?! Le garçon ne prêta pas attention à leurs expressions et enfonça son visage entre ses mains, poussant un gémissement empli de frustration.

\- J'en ai marre de mon père qui pleurniche tout le temps sur son sort et n'a jamais assez de courage pour répliquer.

« J'en ai marre de ma mère qui accable le monde entier de réprimandes et prétend qu'elle est la seule à ne rien se reprocher.

« J'en ai marre du divorce.

« J'en ai marre du venin qu'ils crachent dans le dos de l'autre quand je suis chez l'un.

« Ils me considèrent comme un bibelot qu'on exhibe pour prouver qu'ils sont un meilleur parent que l'autre. Ils m'entourent d'attention et c'est à en vomir tellement c'est hypocrite, parce qu'avant ils s'en fichaient, de moi – vous vous souvenez quand je suis venu la première fois chez vous ? Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que j'avais passé la nuit hors de la maison. Et même maintenant ils se fichent de ce que je pense, je n'ai pas pu dire un seul mot pendant le divorce et je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre maintenant que je suis trimballé de droite à gauche, je ne peux même pas voir le reste de ma famille. Ils me forcent à choisir un camp, à annoncer qui vaut mieux, et ben vous voulez mon avis ? Qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! Tous les deux ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Marre de leur colère, de leurs insultes, puis d'un seul coup ils sont tout gentil tout mignon avec moi, mais uniquement si ce que je fais leur plaît, j'ai de l'importance juste pour montrer qu'ils ont de l'importance, qu'ils valent quelque chose. Stop, purée, stop ! Je ne veux plus être leur jouet, je ne veux plus les voir !

Il éclata en sanglots, un pleur qui explosa brutalement, comme une digue qui cédait pour remplir l'espace de larmes, de sifflements, hoquettements. Le garçon était à bout, physiquement et mentalement ; son être entier hurlait sa douleur, qui s'atténua à peine lorsque les bras robustes d'Undyne attirèrent l'adolescent contre elle. Mais il se laissa aller, pour finalement se vider entièrement ; il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'une immense lassitude, qui l'amena à s'assoupir contre l'épaule de la femme-poisson. Celle-ci le souleva alors délicatement et l'amena jusqu'à sa propre chambre, où elle le borda dans son lit. Mais Otili, même endormi, gardait une expression tendue.

Évidemment, pensa Undyne. Il n'avait fait que fuir ses problèmes ; ils étaient loin d'être réglés. Quand il se réveillerait, ils réfléchiraient tous ensemble à sa situation.

Arial, Marsyas et maintenant Otili… Où allait le monde si c'était des enfants qui devaient en supporter le poids ?

* * *

 **Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que faire un casting fictif pour Hamilton avec mes personnages serait extrêmement cool. Laissez-moi rêver les gens XD Donc jusque là j'ai réparti les rôles ainsi :**

 **_ Alexander Hamilton : Arial (en mode "My shot" : trop classe)**

 **_ Aaron Burr : Marsyas (je l'imagine trop bien chanter "Wait for it")**

 **_ Eliza Schuyler/Hamilton : Imane**

 **_ Angelica Schuyler : Teoti**

 **_ John Laurens : Otili**

 **_ Lafayette : Mettaton ? (là j'ai du mal à décider)**

 **_ Hercules Mulligan : Undyne**

 **_ Georges Washington : Asgore ou Frisk (sérieusement j'adore la voir dans ce rôle)**

 **_ King Georges : Mettaton**

 **Bon au moins on a presque ce qu'il faut pour l'acte 1 x)**

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues :)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Cao**


	18. What we can reach

**La prépa me prend tout mon temps libre. J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre au bout de cinq mois donc je vais simplement le laisser là et lentement reculer...**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Tout ce qui est à notre portée est fini.

Le temps n'est pas à notre portée, parce qu'il est infini.

L'univers n'est pas à notre portée, parce qu'il est infini.

Mais nous-mêmes sommes à notre propre portée, nous avons une fin, tout comme nos intentions et nos sentiments.

Le bonheur prend fin. Le malheur prend fin.

La fatigue se fait sentir et l'espoir s'estompe.

Les rêves éclatent au réveil.

Mais rien ne nous empêche de rassembler les morceaux éparpillés.

Notre volonté a également des limites. Des frontières qu'on ne peut pas franchir et d'autres qui se brisent.

L'histoire elle-même est composée de cycles, de débuts et de fins qui se répètent.

Ce n'est pas toujours un happy ending.

Arial le sait.

Un chapitre se fermera avec la fin de son procès. Mais les conséquences de son acte s'accrocheront à son cousin et elle pour le restant de leur vie, et s'atténueront peut-être par le passage du temps. Peut-être. Elle sait qu'elle ne sait rien du futur, et elle a le droit d'en être fatiguée. Fatiguée de voir tous ces gens agglutinés autour d'elle. Fatiguée des flash aveuglants qui brûlent ses rétines. Fatiguée de la foule que la police écarte, une mer de corps dont les visages se confondent, tandis qu'elle est poussée vers le palais de justice.

Elle n'est pas une vermine, comme hurlent les uns.

Elle n'est pas un héros, comme scandent les autres.

Elle veut juste en finir. En finir et se reposer. Tout être a ses limites.

Elle aimerait que le monde se taise un instant. Mais le monde aime la cacophonie.

On ne peut rien faire sinon ignorer le vacarme pour continuer d'avancer, sans trébucher, vers une autre fin, pour commencer un nouveau récit.

C'est parfois un fardeau, que de marcher la tête haute.

O*O*O*O*O

Le statut des enfants avait déjà été prononcé il y a vingt-deux jours : coupables d'atteinte à l'intégrité d'une tombe, bien qu'il s'agissait d'une fosse commune. Mais la prononciation de la peine avait été ajournée plusieurs fois — guère étonnant quand on touchait à un domaine dont on ne connaissait rien. Heureusement, ce n'étaient qu'une vingtaine de jours ; certains ajournements pouvaient durer des mois, voire des années. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'énorme pression de l'opinion publique sur cette affaire, qui fit que les juges durent prendre leur décision au bout d'un moment. Mais ces vingt-deux jours, comme ils furent haïs ! Pour les enfants et leur famille, ce fut insupportable. Le premier jour, une enquête sociale avait été menée pour juger si la famille Dreemurr était apte ou non à conserver la garde des enfants. Un acte vécu comme une humiliation, alors que les questions, logiques ou non, avaient fusé, et que la menace de mettre les enfants dans un centre éducatif avait dangereusement plané en épée de Damoclès.

Mais cette possibilité avait été, au grand soulagement général, écartée. Il avait été décidé que les enfants seraient placés en garde à vue jusqu'à la fin du procès, qui semblait si loin à ce moment-là. S'il s'agissait de garder un œil sur eux ou de les protéger, Marsyas et Arial l'ignoraient. Ils avaient senti les regards abasourdis des élèves peser sur eux quand ils s'étaient rendus à New School flanqués de quatre policiers, deux pour chacun d'eux. Au moins les yeux des petits monstres leur lançaient des mots peinés et compatissants.

Rien à voir avec les regards des humains, des adultes, quand ils s'étaient rendus au tribunal la première fois. Si certains témoignaient de leur soutien, la plupart affichaient clairement leur mépris, accentué par leurs paroles haineuses, allant de pair avec les pancartes anti-monstres qu'ils brandissaient. Arial avait noté, du coin du l'œil, qu'un manifestant serrait une tomate pourrie dans sa main, prêt à la lancer.

Elle lui avait éclaté à la figure avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son geste.

Des journalistes avaient envahi le quartier où habitaient les Dreemurrs, mais leurs voisins s'étaient plaints du tapage et ils avaient été dispersés de force. Cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de revenir plus tard, assiégeant la zone nuit et jour, les uns respectueux des limites, d'autres faisant preuve d'un voyeurisme malsain. Plusieurs fois Undyne avait manqué d'en empaler plus d'un au bout de sa lance, et si on ne l'avait pas retenu, elle aurait mené son projet à son terme sans regrets. Tel un essaim de mouches, ils avaient suivi les enfants partout où ils s'étaient rendus durant vingt-deux jours. Et maintenant ils étaient agglutinés devant le palais de justice, piétinant en attendant que le procès en huis-clos se termine : personne à part les proches des mineurs concernés n'était autorisé par la loi à assister à ce qui se déroulait entre les murs. Voilà pourquoi Undyne était restée à Astropolis – Asgore avait le devoir de demeurer dans la ville si jamais on avait besoin de lui, même s'il aurait aimé rester aux côtés de ses petits-enfants pour les soutenir – et cela expliquait la présence de Rym et Imane devant les portes de l'imposant bâtiment, accompagnées d'Ulkàn, de Teoti et d'Itza. Ils patientaient sous la pluie, le temps participait à l'ambiance morose. Emmitouflé dans une veste épaisse – bon sang ce qu'il détestait cette humidité glacée – Teoti repensait aux yeux cernés d'Arial, à ses lèvres crispées en un sourire forcé – _"ne jamais montrer à nos détracteurs que leurs mots nous atteignent"_ – aux paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. À vrai dire, Teoti n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot.

 _"Merci."_

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, parce que les actes sont plus parlants que les longs discours. Un câlin, un geste de réconfort, qui exprimait la gratitude mais aussi l'amertume de voir un peuple accéder au bonheur au prix de la souffrance de deux enfants. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais surtout, Teoti avait du mal à comprendre la logique d'Arial et de Marsyas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver la petite fille à se sacrifier pour les autres ? N'avait-elle donc aucun amour-propre, aucune envie d'avoir elle aussi une vie un peu plus paisible ? Pourquoi Marsyas était-il prêt à la suivre dans ses décisions sans discuter, au prix de sa dignité ? Quel intérêt gagnait-il à agir dans l'ombre de sa cousine ?

Teoti savait qu'il ne saurait la réponse à ces questions qu'en les posant aux enfants. Mais il préférait attendre, leur laisser le temps de se reposer après tout ce capharnaüm.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent. Ce fut le signe pour les journalistes pour se précipiter à l'intérieur, comme si un trésor inestimable s'y trouvait. Teoti grimaça face à leur attitude.

De la foule de flash et d'humains pérorants émergèrent sept figures : Toriel, qui ouvrait la marche, avec le port noble d'une reine qui n'avait que faire du bourdonnement ennuyeux qui régnait autour d'elle. Puis Asriel, portant Marsyas dans ses bras, l'enfant accroché à lui comme s'il pouvait le protéger du monde extérieur, tandis que Chara serrait la main libre de son mari dans la sienne. Arial venait ensuite, sa mère derrière elle et son père devant elle. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient fixés sur le dos de son père, comme si lui et lui seul comptait à l'instant.

Quand le petit groupe arriva auprès des Cahaliens et des Halimis, Toriel prit la parole avant que qui que ce soit n'ouvrit la bouche :

\- Pour "atteinte à l'intégrité d'une tombe", les enfants sont interdits d'accès à tout cimetière ou endroit contenant une sépulture pendant un an. Et la famille est condamnée à payer quinze mille euros d'amende*.

\- _C'est beaucoup ?_ demanda Teoti lorsque la phrase fut traduite en runique.

Toriel hocha simplement la tête.

\- _Reine Toriel,_ s'exclama Ulkàn, _je refuse de laisser votre famille dans le souci, après ce que Marsyas et Arial ont fait pour nous. Laissez-nous au moins vous aider en retour._

La vieille femme-chèvre lui sourit, malgré son expression épuisée.

 _\- Je vous remercie de votre attention, roi Ulkàn, mais nous en reparlerons dans un endroit plus calme._

En effet, autour d'eux, l'agitation était à son comble. La foule, séparée en deux pour leur permettre d'avancer, grondait littéralement d'un côté. Les anti-monstres trouvaient la peine beaucoup trop légère à leur goût. Ne prêtant pas attention au venin qu'ils crachaient, la famille, suivie de leurs amis, commencèrent à s'éloigner du palais de justice. Arial gardait les yeux rivés sur le dos de son père, essayait tant bien que mal de se déconnecter de la réalité, juste fermer son esprit un instant, jusqu'à la maison où l'attendrait enfin le repos.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vit pas le pavé foncer vers elle.

O*O*O*O*O

C'était toujours l'odeur qui lui parvenait en premier. Omelette au miel et carottes sautées à l'huile. Ses deux plats préférés quand il séjournait chez sa mère. Si elle les avait préparés, ça voulait dire qu'elle était de bonne humeur.

En temps normal, il se serait dit "tant mieux". Mais ce temps-là n'était pas normal. Il s'était répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, comme un disque rayé qui montrait en boucle la même scène.

Il avalait son repas, et rien n'était plus fade à ce moment-là, parce que la tempête était proche. Penché sur son assiette, les couleurs se mélangeaient et se brouillaient, jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa mère interrompt cet étrange ballet coloré.

\- Tu te laisses pousser les cheveux.

Il déglutit. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat, négatif à en juger par le ton de sa voix. Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Ça ne te va pas du tout. Tu devrais couper ça.

"Ça", "ça", comme si c'était un objet immonde.

\- Moi j'aime bien, parvint-il à articuler.

\- Dans ce cas tu aimes le ridicule.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça, il y avait pire…

\- Demain on ira chez le coiffeur. Franchement pourquoi des cheveux longs, c'est pour les filles une coupe pareille…

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Pardon ?

Jamais il ne levait les yeux, jamais il n'osait affronter le regard de sa mère. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, la voix de la femme devenait de plus en plus sombre, presque menaçante. Mais il devait continuer de parler, parce que c'était comme ça que ça s'était déroulé. C'était un cauchemar qui se plaisait à répéter la même chose.

\- Qui a dit que les cheveux longs c'est pour les filles ?

\- Tout le monde te dira ça.

Il serra le poing qui reposait sur la nappe rugueuse.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ce que dit le monde ?

\- Alors tu es un égoïste.

Encore une fois, la faute retombait sur lui. Tant pis, il était hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Si décider de son apparence est égoïste, alors très bien, je suis un égoïste. Je n'irai pas chez le coiffeur.

\- Otili, est-ce que tu vas arrêter un instant de faire l'enfant ingrat ?

\- Non ! Je n'irai pas chez le coiffeur, j'aime mes cheveux comme ils sont, c'est si dur à comprendre ?!

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

Elle avait brutalement haussé la voix. L'orage était sur le point d'éclater, et sur l'imminence du désastre, le garçon prit peur. Il fit une dernière tentative, d'une petite voix :

\- Pardon… Mais s'il-te-plaît, maman… Je ne veux pas couper mes –

Il entendit la chaise où était assise la femme racler le sol, signe qu'elle s'était levée. Tous les sons furent décuplés, les pas qui devinrent soudain lourds, le tiroir ouvert brutalement, le vacarme des objets violemment retournés par une main fouillant rageusement, jusqu'à ce que deux lames brillantes en soient sorties, dans un cliquetis effrayant.

\- Tu vas me couper ses mèches dégoûtantes, et tout de suite.

Il restait paralysé sur sa chaise, les lames argentées des ciseaux occupant tout l'espace, incapable de détourner ses yeux du métal tranchant, qui s'approchait petit à petit.

Quand une main étrangement griffue effleura ses cheveux, il bondit de sa chaise.

\- Otili reviens ici immédiatement !

Courir, courir, il fallait juste courir. Pourtant le couloir semblait sans fin, un tunnel sombre dont on ne distinguait pas le bout, le sol glissant comme s'il avait été recouvert de savon. Il entendait la voix presque animale dans son dos, un souffle rauque effleurant sa peau, qui le poussait à aller plus vite, plus loin, le cœur battait la chamade et les jambes pesaient de plus en plus lourd, la course semblait ne jamais finir, les pas de sa mère claquaient à ses oreilles, il sentait sa présence toute proche, et combien de fois des doigts avaient manqué de saisir ses cheveux, il ne savait plus, la peur était le seul carburant qui lui permettait d'avancer et en même temps manquait de faire exploser son cœur effrayé.

Enfin il arrivait devant la porte de sa chambre, et il respirait enfin, parce qu'il savait que dans la réalité il l'avait ouverte, il s'était précipité à l'intérieur pour se barricader et se cacher sous le lit, attendant que sa mère se calme pour pouvoir sortir à nouveau et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si une punition menaçait de frapper.

Mais ici, le soulagement était de courte durée. Parce que lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte, elle ne donnait que sur du néant, néant qui se jetait sur lui pour l'aspirer profondément, toujours plus profondément, et il avait beau hurler, personne n'entendait ses cris.

Personne ne venait.

Et le néant finissait par l'étouffer.

O*O*O*O*O

D'habitude, à ce moment-là, il se réveillait brutalement, haletant, le corps couvert de sueur. Puis il pleurait, parce que la peur ne partait que de cette manière. Il pleurait seul.

Pas cette fois.

Quelqu'un l'avait entendu, une voix douce avait percé le néant pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à s'en dégager.

La voix avait appelé son nom, l'avait calmé, et ramené à la surface, chassant une partie de la peur.

Et lorsqu'Otili ouvrit les paupières, deux yeux jaunes se fixèrent dans les siens.

L'esprit encore embrumé par son sommeil agité, il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, pour une fois plus agréable, et avança craintivement ses mains vers le visage vert, comme s'il risquait de s'évaporer et de le laisser retomber dans le cauchemar.

Mais ses doigts effleurèrent de véritables écailles, et rien ne lui parut plus doux à ce moment-là.

\- Voxy, parvint-il à murmurer, encore tout tremblant de la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

La demi-poisson demi-lézarde lui sourit, quoique lui lançant un regard inquiet, et posa doucement ses mains sur les poignets du garçon.

\- C'était juste un mauvais rêve, Otili. Ici, tu ne risques rien.

Elle vit les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de l'humain, et elle le serra dans ses bras avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots. Il paraissait complètement effrayé, secoué de spasmes alors qu'elle l'écoutait débiter entre deux hoquettements le contenu de son cauchemar. Elle le laissa mettre à nu sa peur qu'il avait si peu partagée.

Pourquoi ? se demanda Voxy alors qu'elle le consolait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit à propos de sa vie familiale ? La pensée lui vint qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour qu'Otili accepte de parler de sujets personnels. Ils n'avaient passé du temps ensemble que deux fois, même s'ils avaient ensuite échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et discuté de temps à autre par messages. Si, du point de vue des monstres, il était facile d'établir le contact et de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, chez les humains, le processus prenait du temps. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Otili considérait cette famille comme ses amis, ou du moins comme des gens de confiance ? Ils se connaissaient à peine après tout…

Elle se rappela des paroles de sa mère, qui avait expliqué aux jumelles le pourquoi de la présence du garçon. S'il était ici, c'était parce que les monstres avaient été son dernier recours. S'il avait eu de l'argent, ç'aurait été chez son oncle qu'il serait allé, pas ici. Cela laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Voxy, en même temps qu'un sentiment de reconnaissance dans son coeur.

Ils étaient un dernier recours. Mais un refuge malgré tout.

Petit à petit, les pleurs se calmèrent. Une fois qu'il se fût tu, elle le garda encore un peu entre ses bras, passant ses doigts entre les longues mèches blondes en un geste calme et apaisant.

\- Moi, je les trouve magnifiques, tes cheveux.

Elle sentit un sourire contre ses écailles, et un merci murmuré. Puis, il se détacha d'elle.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda t-elle en lui passant un mouchoir.

\- Oui… merci, répondit-il en nettoyant le mélange de larmes et de morve qui recouvrait son visage.

Le silence s'installa, lourd. Otili se tordait les mains, ignorant quoi dire, de même pour Voxy qui le fixait avec intensité.

Ils commencèrent à parler en même temps, rirent nerveusement de la stéréo involontaire, puis Otili invita Voxy à s'exprimer en premier.

\- Je suis désolée.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

\- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas assez confiance en moi pour te confier, et je m'excuses de ne pas avoir pu remarquer que ça allait mal… Mais ça me dégoûte de te voir traumatisé par ce que tu as dû vivre. Je suppose que je suis pas, comme tes oncles, assez proche de toi pour que tu me dévoiles tes tracas, mais je suis quand même désolée de ne pas avoir su te donner un sentiment de sécurité et te venir en aide.

Otili passa une main sur sa nuque, embarrassé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuses… Mais ce n'est pas une question de confiance ou un truc du genre, c'est vrai que je connais à peine ta famille, mais je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup. C'est juste que… À ce moment-là, je pensais que ça s'arrangerait, avec mes parents… Je me suis toujours répété que ça s'améliorerait, les jours où ça se passait mal, et j'ai cru à cet espoir jusqu'à… la mort d'Adei.

Sa voix manqua de se briser en prononçant les trois derniers mots. Voxy comprit ; ça devait être insupportable, que de découvrir l'atroce réalité par la mort d'un être cher.

Puis il sourit d'un air mal assuré.

\- Bon, après, si je t'avais dit ce qui se passait chez moi… Je pense que tu serais allé immédiatement botter le derrière de mes parents.

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les dents de la fille-monstre.

\- Là c'est un euphémisme : je leur aurais botté les fesses si fort que je les aurais envoyé sur la lune.

Ils se sourirent ; au moins l'atmosphère s'était un peu allégée.

Soudain, ils entendirent un porte claquer, et des exclamations étouffées s'élevèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée. L'expression de Voxy s'assombrit, puis remarqua le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Otili.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe, aujourd'hui ?

Il se creusa les méninges, puis secoua la tête. Voxy le fixa, incrédule.

\- Tu ne regardes pas les infos ou quoi ?

Il baissa la tête d'un air piteux.

\- Je n'y ai pas accès, quand je suis chez ma mère. C'est comme si elle me coupait du monde.

Bouche bée, Voxy se secoua pour se ressaisir.

\- OK, je ne vais pas lui botter les fesses, je vais l'envoyer dans un trou noir là.

\- Elle reste ma mère… murmura tristement le garçon.

Voxy poussa un soupir, puis décida de changer de sujet.

\- Bon, je vais te mettre au parfum : aujourd'hui, c'était la fin du procès d'Arial et de Marsyas.

Otili hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la procédure. Mais sérieusement pourquoi ils ont été jugés ? Ils ont libéré des gens, pas déclenché l'apocalypse que je sache !

\- Demande ça à la justice humaine. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet là : quand Arial et Marsyas sont sortis du tribunal, un manifestant anti-monstre a jeté un pavé sur la tête d'Arial.

Otili plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifié.

\- Mais… C'est qu'une gamine ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal pour mériter ça !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !? explosa Voxy. Ce salaud y est allé si fort qu'il l'a envoyée à l'hôpital ! Quand on a appris ça, ma sœur et moi on a séché le collège et on s'est rendues à l'hôpital à toute berzingue, mais on s'est faites jeté dehors parce qu'on faisait pas partie de la famille et qu'on avait essayé de rentrer de force ! Alors on est venues à la maison pour patienter jusqu'à son retour et c'est là que j'ai su que tu étais ici.

Elle se leva du lit, décidée à s'enquérir de l'état de l'enfant. Otili, lui, préféra ne pas bouger. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas à sa place, que ce n'était pas son rôle de mettre son nez dans une situation grave où il n'était pas forcément le bienvenu. Voxy le comprit, et, haussant les épaules, le laissa là.

Dans le salon, Asgore et Undyne discutaient avec les Maraws et les Halimis. Eux non plus, parce qu'ils n'étaient du même sang qu'Arial, n'avaient pas été autorisés à rester à l'hôpital. Tous partageaient la même mine sombre, et Voxy sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Alors ?

Asgore tourna son regard vers l'adolescente. Il tenta de sourire pour la rassurer, mais il n'en obtint qu'une ombre.

\- Elle a une commotion cérébrale. Cela l'a assommée, mais heureusement le traumatisme crânien est léger, le test sanguin a révélé qu'elle n'a pas d'hémorragie interne ou d'œdème cérébral. Mais elle devra en observation pendant quarante-huit heures pour que le personnel soignant soit assuré qu'elle n'a de lésions secondaires. Et… la pierre lui a ouvert la peau à l'avant du crâne ; ils lui ont fait six points de suture.

Voxy serra les dents, furieuse. Cet espèce de…

On entendit une explosion qui fit bondir tout le monde.

Undyne avait abattu son poing sur la table, brisant net le bois en deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique, là ?! Pour le respect de la justice, ce salaud devrait être jugé immédiatement pour ce qu'il a fait !

\- Undyne, murmura doucement Asgore, espérant la calmer, cet homme a été intercepté par les autorités humaines. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la procédure –

\- Quelle procédure ?! le coupa rageusement la femme-poisson. Les humains n'ont aucun sens de la justice, ils ne feront rien pour le punir !

 _\- Il sera pris en charge par la justice de Cahal._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ulkàn.

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_ demanda Asgore, confus.

 _\- J'ai obtenu des humains que l'agresseur passe devant la cour martiale cahalienne, pour avoir porté atteinte à une citoyenne de notre ville._

 _\- De… Depuis quand Arial est-elle une citoyenne cahalienne ?_

Ulkàn eut un léger sourire.

 _\- Depuis vingt-et-un jours. Pour remercier Arial et Marsyas de nous avoir libéré, nous les avons désigné comme membres de notre peuple. Du moins, c'est le scénario que nous avons présenté aux humains. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une procédure de secours si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Nous qui venons à peine d'arriver à la surface, nous sommes considérés comme des alliés de choix par les humains, du fait des ressources précieuses – du moins à leurs yeux – que nous possédons. Aussi la justice humaine a dû faire un choix : conserver ces ressources en nous remettant l'agresseur lorsque nous le réclamons, ou garder le soutien des anti-monstres en laissant cet homme en liberté. Mais si le gouvernement humain avait choisi cette dernière option, il aurait perdu toute crédibilité puisque cela signifiait qu'il soutenait une violence gratuite et raciste. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une telle image, du moins pas publiquement. D'où le fait que l'agresseur est désormais entre nos mains._

Une immense gratitude étira les traits d'Asgore et d'Undyne.

 _\- Vous allez en faire quoi, de ce type ?_ demanda Penny.

Ulkàn agita la main de côté, comme pour signifier que c'était sans importance.

 _\- Nous devons comprendre cet homme, avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Vous verrez bientôt._

Puis il tourna brusquement la tête pour planter ses yeux jaunes dans deux iris bleus pris par surprise.

 _\- Qui est ce jeune garçon ?_

Otili eut honte de s'être fait prendre en train de les écouter, mais malgré son ressentiment à agir ainsi, il avait voulu savoir comment se déroulait la situation. La moitié de la conversation lui avait échappé, quand ils avaient parlé cette étrange langue, et maintenant il voulait se faire le plus petit possible, collé contre le mur de l'escalier. Puis il soupira ; il avait agi stupidement, mieux valait assumer les conséquence de ses actes.

Pas à pas, il descendit les marches pour se diriger vers les monstres. Il agita la main de manière embarrassé.

\- Bon… Bonjour. Je suis Otili, un am… une connaissance des Dreemurrs. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est malpoli d'écouter aux portes… Je n'avais pas le courage de demander comment allait Arial.

Ulkàn lui lança un regard indéchiffrable alors qu'on lui traduisait les paroles du garçon, et, qu'en même temps, Asgore lui expliquait la raison de sa présence. Puis il poussa un soupir.

 _\- Tu es tout excusé, mon garçon. Nous traversons tous une période difficile, et il est nécessaire d'avoir un soutien sur qui se reposer._

Il détourna ses yeux d'Otili pour lancer un regard circulaire.

 _\- Sur ce, je retourne à Cahal m'occuper de notre homme. Prévenez-nous s'il y a le moindre changement pour l'état d'Arial._

Et ajouta, plus pour lui-même :

 _\- Que les déesses veillent sur cette enfant… Elle a assez souffert._

Une fois Ulkàn et Teoti partis, Rym demanda si elle pouvait rester ici avec Imane et Monia jusqu'au retour d'Arial et de ses parents. Asgore accepta et proposa de boire un thé pour patienter, même si personne n'avait vraiment soif. Si cela permettait au moins de faire passer le temps un peu plus rapidement, c'était bienvenu.

Alors que tout le monde s'asseyait et essayait de se mettre à l'aise, Monia se tourna vers Otili et l'emmena à l'écart, sur la terrasse. Dehors, la pluie s'était calmée, mais le ciel restait gris et maussade. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, la Lybienne sortit un peigne du sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule et le tendit vers le garçon. Celui-ci lui lança un regard confus.

\- Tes cheveux sont très emmêlés, petit. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle chevelure, alors ne la néglige pas et prends en soin.

Deux personnes qui complimentaient ses cheveux dans la même journée, c'était complètement inhabituel pour le garçon. Mais c'était… agréable. Murmurant un merci, il saisit le peigne pour se mettre au travail.

Un moment passa. Otili se coiffait en silence, tandis que le regard de Monia semblait scruter quelque chose derrière l'épaule du garçon.

Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Loïc, au moins pour le rassurer. Il est très inquiet pour toi.

L'adolescent s'arrêta brusquement et fixa la vieille femme avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment savez-vous…

\- Adei est peut-être parti, mais il refuse de te laisser seul. Il veille sur toi du mieux qu'il peut, mais il ne peut pas tout faire. Il répète qu'il y a une partie de ta famille qui sera toujours prête à te soutenir. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas isolé. Les gens qui tiennent à toi restent auprès de toi. Comme le fait Adei.

Un silence. Au bout d'un moment, Otili parvint à articuler, d'un ton à moitié abasourdi et à moitié rempli d'espoir :

\- Il… Il est là ?

Monia étira ses lèvres en un doux sourire, et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Les yeux d'Otili se mirent à briller et il murmura un merci.

Il eut l'impression, pendant un instant fugace, qu'une main réconfortante s'était posée sur son épaule.

Monia ressentit une bouffée de sympathie en voyant l'expression du garçon. Les morts étaient parfois plus doués que les vivants pour témoigner leur affection, mais ceux à qui ces messages étaient destinés avaient souvent du mal à les percevoir. La vieille femme n'était qu'une interprète ; elle avait agi de la même manière avec Frisk, lui traduisant les paroles de cet homme brûlé qui la remerciait de l'avoir accompagnée pendant ses derniers instants. Au moins cela avait pu alléger l'esprit de la demoiselle, qui semblait hantée par des souvenirs loin d'être agréables.

Maintenant, cette pauvre femme devait traverser une expérience atroce. Monia poussa un soupir. _Inch'Allah_ , les hommes pouvaient être des créatures répugnantes, pour faire souffrir une mère et son enfant de cette manière.

O*O*O*O*O

Arial revint deux jours plus tard avec un bandage autour de la tête, quelques gouttes de sang imbibant la gaze. Accrochée aux bras de ses parents, elle avançait d'un pas mal assuré, comme si elle risquait à tout moment de trébucher et de s'étaler au sol. Les épaules voûtées par une immense fatigue, sa figure était tordue en une grimace nauséeuse. Sitôt qu'elle mit un pied à l'intérieur de la maison, tout le monde se précipita vers elle pour lui administrer un gros câlin collectif. Mais malgré l'empathie que tous lui témoignaient, son expression restait la même, insensible à l'affection des autres. Puis, quand le câlin fut terminée, elle fit quelques pas vers Asgore pour se pelotonner contre la fourrure de l'homme-bouc, à la recherche d'un réconfort, s'il y en avait, dans un texture familière.

Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'elle commence à somnoler. Le vieux roi la souleva délicatement entre ses bras, observant avec tristesse le petit corps pressé contre le sien, qui, à ce moment-là, paraissait si frêle… Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, suivi de Sans, et le squelette s'installa au chevet de sa fille, tandis qu'Asgore redescendit au salon. Là, Frisk s'était installée sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, Toriel et Rym à ses côtés qui frottaient doucement son dos dans une tentative de réconfort.

La femme poussa un long soupir avant d'articuler :

\- Elle n'a pas de séquelles directes de sa commotion. Mais les médecins nous ont prévenu qu'il y a un risque qu'elle développe un syndrome post-commotionnel. Il faudra la surveiller pendant dix jours pour vérifier si les symptômes apparaîtront ou non.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis gémit de manière lugubre, comme le ferait un loup blessé.

\- Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit, quand elle revenue à elle ? Elle m'a demandé pardon. Vous vous rendez compte ?! Elle a murmuré "pardon" ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle s'excuse !? La faute ne revient pas à elle, mon dieu, pas à elle… Arial… Ma petite perle… Elle a déblatéré je ne sais combien de choses, elle s'est excusée encore, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait échoué pour m'empêcher de souffrir. Pourquoi a t-elle pensé une chose pareille ?! Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas le rôle des enfants de s'occuper des parents…

Frisk se rendait compte, avec horreur, qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez sa fille. Elle ignorait les raisons qui poussaient son enfant à agir ainsi, et ce fait la terrifiait. Elle n'avait rien, aucun indice pour tenter d'aider sa petite perle, et l'impression d'être une mère inutile lui donnait des noeuds à l'estomac. Toriel le comprit, et amena sa fille adoptive contre elle. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau : personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'enfant-squelette.

Une petite voix s'éleva alors :

\- Elle ne veut pas que tu meures encore.

Frisk releva brusquement la tête pour fixer Marsyas avec confusion. Le jeune garçon, enfoncé dans le fauteuil, serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard des autres, surtout ceux de ses parents.

\- Arial et moi, parfois… On se souvient de quelque chose qui ne s'est passé dans nos vies… Mais dans les vôtres, avant qu'on soit nés… Ça peut être n'importe quoi, par exemple une fois j'ai eu un souvenir de Maman qui offrait à Papi un pull qu'elle avait cousu.

Chara avait posé une main sur sa bouche, regardant son fils avec des yeux écarquillés. Marsyas déglutit et continua :

\- Parfois… Parfois c'est beaucoup plus triste, beaucoup plus douloureux, parce qu'on ressent ce que vous avez vécu, toutes les sensations… Même celles de la mort.

Asriel, Chara et Frisk se crispèrent en entendant le dernier mot.

\- Arial… Elle sait ce que tu as vécu, Tata Frisk, que ça fait mal, atrocement mal, et très peur. Arial ne veut plus que tu sois blessée. Arial et moi, on ne veut plus que notre peuple souffre. On a compris ce que c'était, la haine des humains et le supplice d'être enfermé. Alors Arial se bat pour que personne ne revive l'enfer de l'Underground. Et moi, je la suivrais partout dans ses décisions, pour vous aider à ne plus souffrir. Et… je l'aide pour qu'elle ne porte pas ce poids toute seule. Pour qu'elle ne prenne pas tout sur elle… Je ne veux pas… plus… qu'elle soit toute seule. Qu' _on_ soit tout seul.

La gorge nouée, Marsyas se tut.

Enfin.

Enfin il avait avoué. Enfin ce pan de sa vie n'était plus caché. Le poids des cauchemars qu'avaient entraîné ces souvenirs ne lui pesaient plus. Ce lourd héritage, il avait enfin réussi à le partager. Mais il n'était pas stupide ; s'il avait passé ce secret sous silence, c'était justement pour que ses parents – et ceux d'Arial – n'aient pas à le subir.

Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce fardeau tout seul. C'était trop dur, trop écrasant, et les adultes _devaient_ savoir. Qu'ils sachent que leurs enfants étaient, en soi, des enfants, confrontés trop tôt à des responsabilités trop grandes pour eux seuls.

Cette confession était un appel à l'aide. Une supplication pour un repère, une lanterne, dans ce chemin sombre que leur héritage leur avait désigné, sans pour autant les forcer à le prendre. Un sentier que leurs parents, leurs modèles, avaient emprunté. Mais eux, ils ne l'avaient pas choisi.

L'histoire se répétait, et les petits n'avaient pas su – voulu – demander conseil aux aînés, qui en avaient subi les conséquences.

Maintenant ces dernières frappaient de plein fouet leurs enfants. Ils connaissaient désormais, par eux mêmes et non pas par le passé, le prix à payer pour la liberté, pour la surface. Eux qui voulaient justement que leurs parents ne rencontrent pas encore une fois la douleur du combat pour une vie meilleure, c'étaient eux, seuls, qui la supportaient.

Et ils venaient de comprendre que cela faisait mal. Atrocement mal.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Marsyas tourna son regard vers ses parents. Tous deux se précipitèrent vers lui pour le serrer entre leurs bras, une ancre pour le garçon, et tous les trois pleurèrent silencieusement. De son côté, Frisk, ébranlée, fixait, entre ses doigts, le sol de ses yeux écarquillés. Puis elle se leva brusquement et se précipita à l'étage. Toriel resta immobile, affligée, comme les autres membres de la famille, par la douleur des siens, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout. Rym, mal à l'aise et ne sentant pas à sa place, préféra s'éclipser.

Frisk déboula dans la chambre de sa fille, le souffle affolé, surprenant Sans qui était en train de lire une histoire à l'enfant pour tenter de la distraire. Mais Arial gardait le regard vide, perdue dans la contemplation du plafond, comme si celui-ci était plus intéressant que le monde alentour. Cependant, lorsque Frisk répéta les paroles de Marsyas, elle tourna brutalement la tête vers ses parents, le regard horrifié.

Non. Non ! Pourquoi l'avait-il dévoilé ?! Ça ne ferait que les blesser encore plus ! Elle se crispa lorsque son père détourna son regard de Frisk pour la fixer, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui sortit de sa bouche :

\- Tu n'as rien dit parce que tu croyais qu'on ne pourrait pas comprendre ?

\- …Comprendre quoi ?

Il poussa un soupir, le visage triste, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit avec Frisk.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

La voix peu assurée, elle leur raconta ce que les souvenirs lui avaient permis de voir.

Quelques parties du voyage de Frisk dans l'Underground.

Des épisodes de la vie de Sans, avant l'arrivée de l'humaine.

Des morceaux de joies et de peines.

La libération.

Des passages, fugaces ou plus longs, de la surface.

…Les combats, et la sensation – ou plutôt l'absence de sensations – lorsque l'âme rouge se brisait. La capacité de Frisk à revenir en arrière dans le temps, revivre, et réinitialiser.

\- Et ça ne t'avait jamais choqué, que j'aie cette capacité ?

L'enfant avoua qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Après tout, il se passait tant de choses bizarres dans l'Underground…

Alors, à leur tour, ses parents avouèrent. Eux aussi, ils se souvenaient d'une autre époque. Sans savait pour les réinitialisations, savait que Frisk pouvait recommencer… et par conséquent tout effacer. Pendant longtemps il avait vécu dans la peur que ce soit le cas, qu'il se réveillerait à nouveau dans sa chambre à Snowdin pour revivre la même chose,

Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, ainsi que le soutien de Frisk, pour que cette crainte profonde se déracine lentement. Sans la confiance mutuelle que partageaient le squelette et l'humaine, Sans ne serait jamais arrivé à combattre l'angoisse sourde qui le prenait parfois à la gorge et l'empêchait de dormir et de profiter du jour présent.

Quant à Frisk, elle était hantée par les souvenirs de ses nombreuses morts. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, avec l'horrible impression que son âme avait éclaté encore une fois ! Telle une bête immonde tapie dans un coin de sa conscience, son passé s'accrochait à elle et se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour progresser dans l'Underground et gagner la confiance de ses habitants. Elle n'en avait pas honte, loin de là, elle était même fière de ses actions ; mais le prix qu'elle avait dû payer l'avait parfois écrasé au point de presque la briser. Au moins l'amour de ses proches et sa détermination lui avaient permis de se remettre debout, et de continuer à avancer.

\- Alors nous comprenons ce que tu ressens, Arial… Le passé nous hante tous les trois, et apporte avec lui son lot de souffrances.

Frisk caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille et poursuivit :

\- Nous avons donc appris à vivre avec, à supporter ce poids. Mais pas tous seuls : notre famille et nos amis étaient et sont toujours là pour nous soutenir. C'est en partageant notre douleur que l'on peut l'amenuiser et la rendre moins amère.

Sans prit la main de son enfant dans la sienne.

\- Petite perle… Il ne faut pas penser que la partager fait de toi un boulet. Nous l'avons cru nous aussi, pour ensuite comprendre qu'on avait faux sur toute la ligne. Tu veux notre bonheur, et je t'en remercie pour ça. Mais tu sais, le bonheur en famille, ça se fait à plusieurs. Alors n'hésite pas à te tourner vers nous. Et puis, ajouta t-il en clignant une paupière squelettique, si tu as une autre cité à téléporter, je dis pas non pour donner un coup de main.

Arial eut un faible sourire.

\- Même si Maman doit se _taper_ l'ambassadeur humain ?

\- Sans te donne un _coup_ de main, répondit Frisk, pour ce type je donne un _coup_ de pied.

\- Faut pas oublier que t'as une sacrée force de _frappe_!

\- Wow, répliqua Arial, c'est violent la politique !

Les trois personnes gloussèrent. Au moins l'atmosphère s'était un peu allégée. Avec délicatesse, les deux parents s'allongèrent à côté de leur fille. Qu'importe s'ils étaient serrés sur le petit lit, ils étaient bien comme ça et ne voulaient pas bouger. Frisk murmura :

\- Le passé porte ses peines mais aussi ses joies. Tes souvenirs sont-ils tous négatifs ?

Arial secoua la tête.

\- Je t'ai vue draguer Tonton Papyrus une fois. Et une autre fois Papa t'a dit qu'il était le maître des pets.

Frisk pouffa et Sans fit de même.

\- Et du coup, demanda Arial, est-ce que tu as vérifié ses dires ?

\- Tu veux pas savoir, ricana Sans alors qu'il bleuissait légèrement.

Arial leva innocemment les mains, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, avant de les redescendre. Les deux adultes l'entourèrent de leurs bras et la câlinèrent tendrement. Il n'y eut plus que le silence dans la chambre, et la douce chaleur des corps qui bercèrent Arial, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Avec un sourire, Sans et Frisk la suivirent dans le sommeil, loin des tumultes du réel, pour reprendre des forces.

Contre la fureur du monde, ils resteront ensemble.

C'est une fin qu'ils peuvent atteindre.

Ensemble.

Pour tenir debout.

* * *

 ***Cette amende n'a rien d'exagéré, c'est même la plus petite selon l'article 225 du chapitre 5 du livre III du Code Pénal. Comment font les juges pour retenir tous ces articles et leurs aléas je vous le demande…**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant que les vacances approchent j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire et donc je vous ferai moins attendre. Tout avis est le bienvenu !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	19. One day or another

Ce n'est un secret pour personne : si une personne malade ou blessé s'accroche à la vie de toutes ses forces, si elle a la volonté de guérir, et si, en plus, ceux qui lui sont proches la soutiennent et expriment le souhait qu'elle se rétablisse, alors l'état de cette personne peut s'améliorer.

Ce ne fut, malheureusement, pas le cas pour Arial. Même si tous les précédents facteurs étaient présents, même si tout le monde, et elle la première, désirait ardemment qu'elle retrouve la santé, cela n'arriva pas.

Pas quand le cerveau était atteint.

D'abord deux jours d'incertitude, où Arial alterna entre légèreté et vertiges, entre équilibre et chutes, où on espérait puis on désespérait ; puis dix jours qui allèrent de mal en pis, la journée ponctuée de migraines et de nausées, où elle marchait d'un pas mal assuré, ses mains secouées de soubresauts, et la nuit remplie de pleurs épuisés, parce que malgré la fatigue qui l'écrasait, elle était incapable de s'endormir et de se reposer un peu. Frisk et Sans dormaient avec elle à tour de rôle, le parent et l'enfant serré en une triste étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre enfin dans le sommeil.

Au fil des jours, son état ne fit que prouver encore plus ce que sa famille refusait d'admettre. Puis le verdict des médecins mit fin à leur aveuglement volontaire : Arial avait développé le syndrome post-commotionnel. Mettre un nom sur un fait déjà établi aurait pu en un sens être utile, pour pouvoir donner un traitement approprié à cet handicap. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le syndrome était une conséquence du traumatisme crânien, et il ne pouvait disparaître que de lui-même. Cela pouvait prendre une semaine tout comme une année. Personne ne savait combien de temps Arial allait devoir supporter ce supplice, et c'était ça qui était atroce. Savoir ce qui lui empoisonnait la vie, et savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien faire sinon attendre.

Chacun aurait voulu en pleurer de rage. Mais tous avaient choisi de ne pas montrer leur désespoir, pour ne pas décourager Arial, elle qui vivait une période si difficile.

Mais ils ne savaient pas que leur compassion la rendait furieuse. Certes, elle avait besoin d'aide, mais elle détestait qu'on la traite comme une handicapée, qu'on l'entoure de tant d'attention alors que chacun dans la maison aurait dû en avoir également. Et elle haïssait cette contradiction qui se manifestait à tout moment : comme lorsqu'elle devait descendre les escaliers, il fallait que quelqu'un la soutienne, voire la porte comme si ses jambes étaient atrophiées, et elle se retenait de crier qu'on la laisse tranquille, parce que c'était humiliant pour elle, mais en même temps elle savait que seule, la chute serait plus que probable, et rude. Lorsque Toriel avait proposé qu'elle dorme au rez-de-chaussée, elle avait hurlé qu'il n'en était pas question, et elle s'en était voulu d'avoir réagi aussi violemment. Son état la rendait irritable, prête à sortir les griffes pour un rien, et c'était un autre effet du syndrome qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

Elle ne pleurait pas devant les autres. Elle se l'était interdit. Elle n'avait pas envie de paraître encore plus pitoyable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Un soir, Imane vint lui rendre visite. Elle était seule, comme la première fois qu'elle s'était présentée devant le logis Dreemurr. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en face d'Arial. L'enfant s'était contentée de la serrer dans ses bras, un réconfort muet, sans pitié ni condescendance, dont les deux filles avaient besoin. Elles avaient regardé un film, blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé comme deux personnes perdues dans le blizzard, et qui cherchaient à rester en vie en partageant une chaleur commune. Imane avait longuement passé ses doigts fins dans la chevelure blanche de son amie, une douce caresse, un geste répétitif qui avait petit à petit relaxé la semi-monstre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoupisse sur l'épaule de l'autre enfant.

Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, allongée sur le canapé et Imane pelotonnée contre elle, une couverture cachant les fillettes aux yeux du monde.

\- Merci, lui avait chuchoté Arial.

Imane lui avait souri, un sourire rayonnant capable d'éclairer la nuit. Comme elles n'avaient aucunement envie de se lever, Imane lui avait raconté diverses histoires tirées de ses contes favoris pour passer le temps.

Cela ne permettait pas de guérir. Mais au moins Arial oubliait la douleur, et c'était suffisant.

Et elle remerciait profondément Imane pour cela.

* * *

 **Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là.**

 **Je suis désolée. Je n'ai plus la motivation de continuer. Cette histoire a rythmé ma vie pendant presque deux ans et j'en suis contente. Mais maintenant je ne m'amuse plus à écrire sur mes personnages. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça intéresse beaucoup de monde à présent (à l'exception de quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra et que je remercierai jamais assez pour sa gentillesse et son soutien). Je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui ont laissé des messages qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur.**

 **Pardon si ça ne se termine pas sur une note très gaie. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je reprendrai cette histoire où je l'ai laissée... En tout cas ça a été une belle aventure.**

 **Merci, et au revoir.**

 **Cao.**


End file.
